Hell's Kitchen
by RegalGold
Summary: Complete sessxkag. wen two downtown girl make a go at going for a uptown life they find more trouble on there way than they had encountered for. help from strange places and danger from enemies they never thought they had.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: let's just say if I would own I'll be keeping him all to myself. And not write fan fiction.  
  
HELLS K ITCHEN  
  
BY PANTHERA1984  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
It was raining. It was always raining when she visited the graveyard alone. Like some one had decided up there that when ever Kagome went to her sisters' grave alone it should rain. Well there was nothing she could do about that, just like she couldn't prevent Kikyo from dieing.  
  
It was hard living in slums that where known to the outside world as hells kitchen. There didn't go a day by that some one wasn't killed. But Kikyo had escaped it all by marrying a famous novelist.  
  
She could have don pretty well for herself, if only she would have stayed away like Kagome and Sango had told her to. They had there tavern that was left by there parents, they would be able to live reasonable.  
  
Of course Kikyo hadn't listened she kept fighting with the other members from the society. Her code name had been phoenix, after the legendary bird. She had been one of the best but that hadn't stopped her from getting wounded that day.  
  
In fact that had been the reason she got wounded in the first place. Kikyo had gone to challenge the big boss himself. The evil half-breed Narake. He is the owner from every single building of hells kitchen.  
  
Kikyo thought that if she would be able to kill him her family would finally be free again. It had been a good theory, there contracts clearly stated that when Narake died there debts would be remitted. So in theory they would be free.  
  
Members of the society have been trying to kill Narake and his minions almost as long as he is known. See in secret boys and girls from hells kitchen are trained to fight Narake and his gang of demons. We're taught the heaviest of all fighting techniques. And we never have gotten as close as that day Kikyo died.  
  
She was at the front surrounded by other members that came close to her standard, they where to make sure that Kikyo would reach Narake without drenching herself too much. From what I was told by the survivors the first stage of the plan went great. They had actually been winning.  
  
From the rest of the fight not much is known most society members had been killed of or unconscious by then. But it is said that Narake had to pay a big price before being able to dispose of Kikyo. I think that at least should apiece me a bit.  
  
But it is almost over now, the society is almost completely gone, the only reason that Sango and me weren't in that fight is that Loverboy has stated clearly no fighters under the age of nineteen not even if there birthdays are a few days away. Sometimes I fell relieved that I hadn't been old enough to fight with the rest, I always feel guilty when ever I feel that way.  
  
I should have been there maybe me and Sango would have made a difference. Of course I know that, that are just dreams. Kikyo was the best and she got killed anyway so how would we have been able to make a difference then.  
  
And all because she couldn't let go. She had been in the fighting to long to leave it now. She could have had such a wonderful live. It isn't often that some one who lift her bigger part of live in hells kitchen gets away and has a second chance. And even less marry such a wealthy man, she could have had it all. But hells kitchen was too deep in her bones.  
  
So now Loverboy has thrown up a bane on any big attack, at least until we are regrouped again. With our tavern as service hatch we just try to make Narake's business as hard as possible. Interfering with his cargo and other small but costly deals.  
  
Of course we have to be careful Narake has a close watch on all of hells kitchen, especially after the big attack. Every two weeks we get inspection and if Kagura finds even a small thing to her disliking Sango and me will lose our tavern.  
  
In hells Kitchen losing your job for a girl means. That you'll be put to work in one of Narake's houses. First you're just there to deal cards or work the roulette. But eventually you'll end up in the upstairs rooms as a pleasure girl. And then your live span is decided for most you'll have three more years to live, since Narake doesn't make a big deal out of diseases or that the girls need breaks.  
  
Our tavern actually runs quite well, we even have been able to pay of one of our debts. Sango me and Mrs. Kitsune our cook and her son Shippô had a little party that day. One less debt means one less way for Narake to torture us. Kikyo would have been so proud if she would have been alive to see it.  
  
Kikyo gravestone is quite beautiful. It's shaped like a flame with the silhouette of a rising bird in it. Written on it is Kikyo Higurashi- Taisho 1979- 2003. Cherished sister and beloved wife may her spirit sore like never before. Our little phoenix.  
  
Most of the time Sango and me come here together, but not today. Today is inspection day and even if we only come her every three to four days or so. Today I couldn't skip today is her dieing day. So now Sango is overseeing the complete clean up we always have before every inspection, by herself until I return. I promised I would take long.  
  
I'm just here to place a rosebush. Kikyo had one rose she really loved. It is a small one but its fragrant is luring and its colour resembles fresh fallen snow. Actually Sango and me wanted to plant it the day she was buried we just didn't have the money. So we have been saving some and now Kikyo will have her bush.  
  
It's time for me to go back, who knows what has happened in the time I have been away. I wouldn't be surprised if Sango has killed of Miroke for one of his pranks. He is a guest or at least he was, now he kinda life's with us above the tavern, just like Mrs. Kitsune and Shippô. There is just enough room to accommodate the five of us.  
  
We each have our own bedroom and the girls and boys have there own bathroom. Aldo Miroke always ends up in our one. Like this morning. Sango and me had been down already when the screaming started.  
  
First Mrs. Kitsune's was heard followed by Miroke's own one and comment "you're not Sango." To say Sango hadn't liked it was a mild statement. Those to are at a constant war. We had to remove the dart board arrows already because Sango kept accidentally throwing them in Miroke.  
  
Yes it really is time for me to go back, blood stains are really hard to remove. And our fridge isn't big enough to sustain a dead body. Not to mention Mrs. Kitsune wouldn't appreciate us in the kitchen. And there really isn't a place big enough to hide three bodies. Maybe she'll cook us up in one of her meals.  
  
~*~  
  
Walking down the watery sidewalks all whet Kagome was still a girl that many a man would take a second look at. Her black hair was plastered to her face and coat. Her stormy eyes had a fare away look in them, like she was on a deferent planet all together. She knows the road of by heart so she didn't really need to look where she was going.  
  
Back from her visit to the graveyard, she had to walk two blocks before she was back in hells kitchen. There she would have to be more careful with robbers and rapist standing practically in every dark alleyway. Not that she was going near those, but one girl against four to five boys just wasn't a fair fight even if she was trained to take on demons in a unconscious state there wasn't much she could do about it.  
  
Back in hells kitchen she had to go over gallows square. The square had gotten its name because Narake used to display traitors there. Nailed between to polls they would hang there until there body's had rotten of.  
  
Now nobody knew what happened to the traitors and in a way that was even more scary than seeing them rot. From the square she would only have to go two more streets before she would see the tavern. Its name the Robin Hood in bloody red stood out against the dull grey from the buildings.  
  
A sudden swish of wind sending shivers up Kagome's spinal core, urging her to walk faster. It really was nasty weather for this time of the year; it should have been snowing already. Wrapping her arms around her Kagome run the last bit.  
  
Bringing a gust of wind and rain with her when she entered the tavern, Sango was at the bar without looking back she yelled. "Close the god damn door where not a carwash."  
  
Pulling of her coat Kagome answered. "I know that but I didn't want to stay in the rain any longer than I had to." Disposing her coat on one of the table she approached the bar. "How far is the cleaning?"  
  
Sango had turned around in time to see Kagome putting her dripping whet coat on one of the just cleaned tables. "Where're doing great, just Mrs. Kitsune doing some last minute checkups and where're ready to go." Whinzing as she saw the whet coat making a pool on the floor. "Well almost ready to go you'll have to clean up your little pool first."  
  
Turning around to see what Sango was talking about Kagome saw the steadily growing pool from her coat. "Sorry about that I'll clean it right away." Looking around some more she didn't see a sign of Miroke. "And were is our perverted monk, you didn't do something to him?  
  
Grimacing at the mention of the Houshi Sango started twiddling her thumps. "I did nothing permanent to him if that's what you mean." With sudden interest Sango started to stare at the shelves. "I just send him of to somewhere; he'll be back soon enough too soon if you ask me."  
  
Walking up to the bar Kagome seated herself at one of the bar stools. Leaning on the scratched wooden surface with her elbows she eyed Sango carefully. "And where did you send him of to."  
  
Aimlessly flopping over a clean thee towel Sango stubbornly avoided Kagome's stare. "To intercept Inu yasha and hold him away until Kagura is don with her inspection."  
  
Swallowing Kagome remembered Inu yasha's vow to kill any member of Narake's family for killing his wife. For one to write lovely tender books he was rather rough mannered in real. And killing Narake's daughter in there tavern would warrant Sango and Kagome ending up as pleasure girls.  
  
"Thank god you thought about that, I totally forgot that he would be dropping by today." Kagome sighed with her head in her hands.  
  
Waving her hand in a dismissive manner Sango finally faced Kagome. "And that's not all today is collector day and it is your turn."  
  
Groaning loud Kagome buried her head in her arms not collectors' day. The worst day of the month. Sango and she took it in turns. It actually mend that they tried to get in on one of the fancy party's and nick as much as they could and then disappear without a trace.  
  
It was a very dangers game they played and thus far they hadn't been caught. The money and jewels they nicked where sold by Miroke to some underground figures. The money they got from that was put aside to pay of the debts. They almost had collected enough to pay of the second debt.  
  
It was a whole new way of getting money and they certainly wouldn't have don it if Kikyo had been still a live. But Kikyo was no longer there and they really needed the money so Sango and Kagome had come up with the collectors plan. Once a month one of them would mingle herself in one of the party's the rich gave.  
  
There they would try to get hold of as many jewels and pocket money as they could before disappearing the same way they had came. Because Tokyo was so big they hadn't been in the same district twice. Too many robbings in the same district would tighten police security and then there would be no way for them to go on with there plan.  
  
Now the people of the party put it of as a one time thing and that was just how Sango and Kagome liked it to stay. "Don't sulk Kagome Mrs. Kitsune already has finished your next gown and you knew that this month was yours so no need to get pesky about it now."  
  
Snapping the towel from Sango Kagome went to the pool that had now reached the size of dart board. Shaking out her coat before bending down to clean it up. "I know Sango but doesn't mean I have to be all happy about it, I guess Miroke has the plans of how to get in also finished?  
  
Walking round the bar Sango retrieved the coat before it could do more damage. "Hasn't he always, and for some reason he's all sappy about this one. Just look at him when you say the name of the ball." Putting the coat near the door to the private space Sango went back to stand behind the bar. "He's like a four year old with a sugar rush it's just disgusting."  
  
Standing up Kagome threw the now whet dirty towel to Sango. "When do I have to get myself ready and I take it Miroke is going to bring me and pick me up?  
  
Peeling the dirty towel from her chest Sango absentmindedly nodded. "Yup Miroke is the ride and you can get ready early this time. Where're closed because its inspection day Mrs. Kitsune has said be in her room at two."  
  
Then another whoosh announced Kagura arriving. The wind demon ness always walked around with a cold bitchy look on her face. Kagome's and Sango stopped there conversation at once. Sango swiftly deposited the dirty towel in the laundry bassinet under the bar. Before resuming her post behind the check out.  
  
The door closed with a loud bang that brought Mrs. Kitsune and Shippô out of the kitchen. Kagome trotted to Sango, all four of them watched Kagura making a round through the room. Every once in a while she would stop and look at some thing closely before resuming her walk.  
  
Even if Kagome, Sango Mrs. Kitsune and even Shippô had seen her do this a million times before, Kagura was still able to unnerve them. Every time she came they where uncertain if they would be allowed to keep the tavern.  
  
When Kagura's red eyes narrowed at something every person in the room was holding there breathe until she went on. Pushing Shippô away with her foot she went into the kitchen. The small boy had puffed up his chest and his tail resembled a toilet brush when he made an attempt to go after the wind youkai but his mother got hold of him before he reached the door.  
  
Wrapping her arms around him she contained the little boy. Picking on Kagura was not a thing that you got away with alive. Not to mention she would instantly use it to kick them out. In the kitchen a soft rattling of pans told them that Kagura was on her way back to the main room.  
  
Getting away from the bar so the wind demon could look there, Sango and Kagome went to stand with Mrs. Kitsune and Shippô. And sure enough next moment Kagura came out of the kitchen heading strait for the bar.  
  
Here Kagura took even longer examining every single square. Rummaging through the liquor bottles. She even went as far as to examine the bottom of the bar. It really was a good thing they new before hand what Kagura would be looking at otherwise they would have failed the inspection immediately.  
  
Last on the list of things where the toilets at the back in the left. Kagome once had a in the moment spur had rebuild them three years ago. She had been really bored that summer. So now the boy's toilet was tiled in a soft green with a bleu tiled floor. A white toilet and sink. The girls' toilet was tiled in shocking pink with a deep red tiled floor. And here the toilet and sink where also white. Kagome was very proud of her handy work even if the girls' toilet gave most customers a splitting headache.  
  
When Kagura reappeared for a second time she seated herself at one of the tables. Pulling out a form and a bright red pen she began to scribble down. Every once in a while she would look up into the distance and flick the pen against her chin before going on. When she reached the last page she put her signature down in one fluent motion.  
  
Cold red eyes where lifted up to glance over the silently waiting people. She had there live in her hands and she enjoyed every moment of it. Aldo she was careful not to show it. Kagura made it an art to never show any kind of emotion on a very early age she had learned that this was the best way to unnerve people. It got them to spill thing they normally wouldn't and it made them subdued.  
  
Keeping her eyes on them until al four started shifting uncomfortably. Pleased with there reaction she decided she had been here long enough already. "Your tavern has some pointers I like to be bettered, but it is sufficient. I'll be back in two weeks." Pulling of one of the forms she neatly placed on the table. "Here is a copy of my approval that you can run this bar for the next two weeks."  
  
Standing up rather abruptly sending the chair flying, Kagura walked to the door at an easy pace. Not even bothering to pick up the chair she had sent smashing to the ground. When she opened the door a strong gush of wind carried a waterfall in. she had to literally pull the door close because of the wind it was a nice sight.  
  
For a whole minute nobody moved, they all just stood there watching the form Kagura left on the table like it was a fifteen foot anaconda. Deciding he had enough Shippô bounced towards the table jumping on it.  
  
Pulling the form towards him he started reading and the farther he came the bigger his smile grew. "I know why she was pissed, there was nothing wrong with the tavern all she has written down by needs improvement is." He went to stand in a formal pose. "Toilets need new rugs and you guys need to buy a new washing-up brush."  
  
Everybody let out there breathe at the same time. This was wonderful news indeed no expensive outgoings. Just like the inspection the need to buy category was one that no body liked, Kagura could think up the most expensive things and if you didn't have them by the next inspection. It was on the street.  
  
Kagome and Sango started to do a celebration dance that was a cross between ballet and hip-hop. While Mrs. Kitsune just cried in her hands. They made it through for the next two weeks. Holding back on the dancing a bit Sango headed for the bar. "This calls for a celebration drink." Opening up the fridge she pulled out four bottles coca cola lemon.  
  
In the middle of Sango opening the bottles and Kagome's frantic jumping, Mrs. Kitsune's crying and Shippô watching the whole with embarrassment Miroke and Inu yasha arrived. When the males had finally been able to shove the door closed they where greeted by that side.  
  
Miroke's violet eyes sparked. "I take it we passed the inspection again." Some loud who hoe's from Kagome and Sango opening the fridge to get two more bottles where his only answer he didn't need any more. "Great, I'll have some rum with that Sango."  
  
The brunette huffed before slamming the bottles on a servant tray. "You'll get the same as everybody else; you're a danger enough without being drunk." Kagome who was now heavily panting chose to sit down at the nearest table. Sango put one arm around Mrs. Kitsune leading her to the table where Kagome had already pulled out a chair for her.  
  
Soon everybody was sitting at the round table. Miroke had menaced to get a seat next to Sango and was now lifting his bottle. "I like to make a toast; a hum here's to passing every inspection to come."  
  
Everybody nodded in agreement and lifted there bottles to cling with his. Taking a big sip everybody looked of into distance with dreamy looks each picturing there own dreams. The silence didn't take long. "Miroke remove your hand from my but or I will do it for you and permanently."  
  
Sango must have been quite happy still, she didn't knock him unconscious this time. Brought back from daydreaming Kagome's eyes fell on Inu yasha, he called last night to tell them he would be coming around the next day. She had been wondering what he wanted from them. "Say Inu yasha I don't mean to be rude but what exactly did you want to come around for?  
  
A soft red appeared on his face on a normal person it would have been noticed but his silver-white hair made ever colour change in his face visible. "I wanted to ask you all to the founders' day ball. It is hold tonight at one of my brothers' office buildings. I normally don't go but I just............... I don't feel like being alone this day."  
  
Understanding shone in Kagome stormy grey bleu eyes. He didn't want to be alone on the day Kikyo died that was understandable the only thing she didn't understand was why he wanted to go to this ball, but she was hardly in place to question him about it. "Sure we would love to come, don't we guys?  
  
Miroke was making quit it motion while Sango looked at Kagome in horror. Then it hit her she had totally forgotten about Collection day, shit. Well there was no going back now. "I'm seeing you are all enthusiastic about it so I say its times to get ready for tonight. Why don't you wait upstairs in the living room Inu yasha we'll be with you soon."  
  
Granting her the tiniest smile of gratitude he went to the door that leaded to the stairs to there privet living place. As soon as the door was closed Sango smashed her hands down. "You knew Kagome and now you're throwing the whole thing out of the window. You did this on purpose didn't you."  
  
That did it slamming her own hands down in anger Kagome stood up from her chair. "You know Sango I would never do such a thing on purpose and for your information I hate to sink so low that we would turn Inu yasha down. Hell this is just one time we can plan a new night so no big lose."  
  
By the end of Kagome's little speech Sango had already regained her senses. "I'm sorry Kagome I didn't mean to snap. Well let's get ready then are all those dresses coming in handy now or what."  
  
The three of them went to the door to go upstairs except for Mrs. Kitsune. It wasn't until they where halfway that they noticed. Kagome turned around. "Aren't you coming with us?  
  
Giving Kagome a warm smile Mrs. Kitsune shook her head. "No child them fancy party's isn't for us I'll stay ere and watch hè. Me and Ship will hold the fort till you come back." She ended her sentence with a big wink making Kagome giggle.  
  
"Sure thing see you tomorrow then." With that she went after Sango and Miroke. Sango was waiting by the stairs for her. Together they went up to there rooms now the hard part would begin. Mrs. Kitsune had made a great deal of dresses and all where just as beautiful as the other. What to wear what to wear. If only all problems where as easy as this one.  
  
~*~  
  
Throwing one gown on the queen sized bed after another; Sango had a hard time choosing a dress. When she came to the last one she carefully holded it up. She had forgotten she own this one and it was perfect. The soft mauve creation consisted out of a strapless body, following every curve and loosened up at the knees. Because it was made from stretchy material it was easy to move in. digging up a pair of mauve heels she went to the bathroom.  
  
Kagome was already there since she would be wearing the gown that Mrs. Kitsune had recently made. It was a gem. A green creation that closed with ribbons at the back. The bodice was moulded to her skin while the skirt itself was loose.  
  
From a cabinet Kagome pulled the make-up back and hair supplies. All in all it took the two girls three hours to get ready. They had only one sneak attack from Miroke but Sango had been prepared for one of those and wired the copper handle from the door. It gave Miroke a nasty little shock.  
  
Entering the living room fully dressed, they found Miroke and Inu yasha play the twenty question game. On the couch next to Miroke to water proof cloaks in neon yellow and Barbie pink where laid ready. The cloaks would cover them head to toe providing a shelter against the foul weather and also giving them some warmth.  
  
Donning the cloaks Kagome and Sango motioned the boy's that it was time to go. "Get up you guys or the party will be over before we even get there."  
  
Inu yasha took the lead. "We're going with the rover it's just down the street." The rover was a very ancient car that even a thief wouldn't want to steal. In other words the perfect car to use in hells kitchen. In the back Sango was arguing with Kagome.  
  
"I'm not sitting in the back with that pervert." She flashed Kagome an intimidating glare.  
  
Kagome just shrugged her shoulders. "I did it last time so it's your turn this time."  
  
Sango looked very desperate now. "But Miroke never pulls any of his stunts on you, please Kagome?  
  
Kagome let Sango dangle for a few minutes before giving in. "okay I'll do it, but you'll have to at least dance with him one time."  
  
Scowling Sango gave a curt nod. "Don, but only if it's an up beat tempo I'm not waltzing with him again."  
  
The reached the back door, time to face the fool weather. By the door Inu yasha and Miroke had donned there own rain coats. Shocking green and baby bleu. The whole ten minutes it took them to get to the car where a fight to not get blown away. Kagome let out a deep sight when she was finally in the car with the door firmly closed. "I just hope the weather doesn't get worse or we're going to be unable to get back."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: well don't keep me in the dark and let me know what you think. 


	2. chapter 2

Gero: thanks for the review I hope that you keep liking it. And my little brother likes me to live just a bit longer. I can't imagine why do most of the times he wants to kill me himself.  
  
WinterBlossom/YukiSakura: thank you. I hope I can keep it up.  
  
Rushyuo: uhm last time I checked I was still very much Dutch. But the reason I write ô is that because that's how it's written in the manga's. Thank you for pointing out to me the Miroku and Naraku names I kept writing wrong. I did the same thing in my story Desires wish. It's because I'm word blind and tent to write things the way I hear them. As to how this is going to be a Sess/kag you'll have to keep reading.   
  
Denise: I know I'll try to do better in the future.  
  
Disclaimer: I do own them, in my dreams.  
  
HELLS KITCHEN  
  
BY PANTHERA1984  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Kagome was listening to the thunderstorm. It had been some night. Everything had gone rather well except that her statement came true and the weather had gotten so bad they couldn't get home. (And that had been responsible for some other events.)  
  
Neither could any one else. So now three hundred somewhat people where stuck at Sesshô maru's office building. But the worst thing was that only a couple of rooms could be slept in the rest being to cold or drafty.  
  
Chancing her position on the couch Kagome Smirked in herself. Thinking about Sango and Miroku dancing together, the musicians had only plaid slow moving dances. When Sango found out she had been livid and she had told Kagome she wouldn't be dancing.  
  
She chanced her mind after she saw Miroku snatching some jewelry. Any other night it wouldn't have been such a big deal, but tonight they had no where to run if they where to be found out. And with all the youkai wondering about that chance was pretty big.  
  
So when Sango found out what Miroku was up to she practically dragged him on to the dance floor. She hadn't let go of him all night. Not trusting the monk to not continue his stealing spree or how Miroku would put it shopping spree. Kagome had to hold in on a round of laughter's when she saw Miroku's delighted face of getting to be so close to Sango the whole night.  
  
Shifting on the couch Kagome had claimed for herself she thought about when Sesshô maru had gotten up on the platform to tell everybody that there was a heavy storm passing over Tokyo and that nobody could leave the building.  
  
First people had thought the youkai had been joking; but Kagome didn't take him for the kind that would joke, ever. So when that fact had sunken in this wasn't a joke people had started wondering where thy where supposed to sleep. That's when the run had begun.  
  
Sesshô maru had stated that only the top three floors where suitable for sleeping. And since the top floor was his privet office and not open to any one else but him, there where actually only two floors. At that piece of information Kagome had gone of to find Sango even if the party wasn't over jet she wanted a decent place to sleep that was as privet as one could suspect to find in an office building.  
  
Sango had to only look on Kagome's face to know what she was thinking and had pointed to the elevator in the back. Dragging Miroku along who was putting up a brave show to point out he wasn't don partying jet. Sango had paid no mind to him and had just dragged him along more fiercely.  
  
They had met at the elevators. Sango had pushed the button to get the elevator to them when Inu yasha had appeared behind them. Murmuring about rabbit gold-digger woman who where after his persona. Stuffing another laughter Kagome had fixed the number board that showed where the elevator was with a penetrating stare.  
  
Just when the elevator had one more floor to go the electricity had fallen out. Everyone in the room had fallen silent until the emergency power unit had kicked in. On almost every body's face pure relieve could be found. Some of the most terrified people had covert up there fear with laughing extra loud.  
  
That's when the thunder storm had come in, next to her Kagome felt Sango stiffen she was absolutely terrified of thunder storms to bad the first lightning bold took out the power unit and for a second time that night everything had gone black. Next to Kagome Sango was now heavily panting.  
  
Well Kagome thought no elevator for us. Making sure to get a hold on Sango before she would bold, Kagome started to make way to the stairs. It seemed the moment they moved everybody else also went in search of sleeping places.  
  
Kagome and companions where riding the tight of people that pushed them to the stairs. After the first feelings of surprise sunk away Kagome used there front position to get herself and her friends up the stairs real fast.  
  
When they reached the second highest level, Kagome pulled Sango who pulled Miroku and an irritated Inu yasha followed them. To the nearest canteen in a place like this she would bet their tavern on it they had couches there.  
  
Sango was now shaking uncontrollably. Which urged Kagome to look around better. Meanwhile Miroku had stopped his hopeless attempted of getting away from Sango and was now also noticing her strange behavior. What really intrigued him was the look of horror on her face. He never imagined Sango to be afraid of anything.  
  
When they reached the second dead end Kagome got lucky, when an open door revealed the canteen. Getting everybody inside, she closed the semi glass door and not a second too soon. Another peer outside told Kagome there where a lot of people who would have liked to give her a good trashing for taking the best place.  
  
Suppressing the urge to stick out her tongue to them all, Kagome turned her attention to Sango who was now only standing because Kagome was supporting her entire weight. Dragging her to the nearest couch, Kagome carefully placed Sango on it. Miroku who was now standing by the door alone could hardly teat his eyes from the angry mob outside.  
  
Searching through the supplies Kagome got hold of milk and cacao powder and starts making hot chocolate on a old gas burner, Yelling to Miroke to close all the curtains. Inu yasha has pulled up a chair near the couch on which Sango is lying. Keeping an eye on the shaking woman ready to keep her from falling to the ground.  
  
A soft voice brings Kagome out of her thoughts, turning over she peers into the dark from which the sound came. "Kagome are you still awake? Sango was calling for her in a frightened voice.  
  
Getting up Kagome made her way over to the frightened girl. "I'm awake Sango just relax I'm coming to you right now." The same time she finished her sentence she reached Sango's couch, taking a seat at the edge of it she places one hand on Sango's shoulder.  
  
"I hate this weather Kagome it took him away." The last word was blurred because Sango had started crying.  
  
"Sssh Sango I know, but it was along time ago. No need to be falling apart like this. You did everything possible to safe him it wasn't your fault it was just an unlucky accident. Please Sango there is no need to get this worked up." While telling her comforting things Kagome gently rubbed her back to stop Sango from shivering.  
  
"I know......... I know that it isn't my fault but if I hadn't played that trick at him he wouldn't have gone outside." Sango thoughts became foggy when exostion took her into Morphyes arms. She barely heard Kagome's reply.  
  
"No Sango it wasn't your trick that lured him outside as well as you know it." That's when Kagome realized Sango's breathing had turned into deep even one indicating she had fallen asleep.  
  
Sighing Kagome made her way back to her couch catching sight of people sleeping outside the canteen. Snickering softly about there bad luck she missed Inu yasha's sleeping form. Couth of garde Kagome lost her balance and fell across Inu yasha lap waking the hanyou up in the process.  
  
"Oy bitch what do you think you're doing. Is this some weird way of yours to invite me." Inu yasha's voice was heavy with sleep telling Kagome he might not know what he was saying exactly; she really hoped it was that. In the back Miroku sniggered alerting Kagome he had been awake the whole while, her face turned a bright shade of scarlet.  
  
Pushing herself of from Inu yasha with some problems, she didn't know how fast she had to get back to her own safe little sleeping space. Trust a man to come up with such weird thoughts about a simple accident. Really somebody should make a program to block out those hentai thoughts.  
  
Listening to the sound of Inu yasha and Miroke making themselves comfortable she felt a hunger pang in her stomach. Thinking about when she last had something to eat she couldn't think of any thing besides breakfast this morning. Rolling over Kagome tried to ignore her stomach and fall a sleep.  
  
After more shifting and getting irritated because everybody else was able to sleep accept her Kagome got up. Carefully to not step on Inu yasha a second time she went back to the cabinets where she had found the supplies to make hot chocolate earlier.  
  
Rummaging through the cupboards she found a lot of different coffee mugs not to mention that a lot of people from this office building where hoarding up on the sugar packages. Kagome got heaped with a whole stage when she removed a carton box.  
  
Going through the other cupboards presented Kagome with more sugar, a parcel with bread that was so old you could give some one serious brain damage with it some more sugar a plastic duck?! Not to mention a fair share of magazines, Kagome was grateful for the lights to be still out so she couldn't see what was on the magazines she doubted if she would have liked the sight.  
  
Arriving at the last cupboard Kagome made a small prayer. She really didn't pray that much, when you lived in hells kitchen you learned that praying didn't solve anything. No matter how many times the nuns who teach at the only school in hells kitchen said it was the way to great things.  
  
But getting really hungry now she thought a small prayer wouldn't hurt. It wasn't like she was going to be attacked at any moment or it must be by her own stomach.  
  
Opening the cupboard Kagome was faced what appeared to be towels. Feeling hope leave her she pulled out the towels only to be rewarded with more sugar. Gee these people should be not aloud near sugar ever again. This was just sick.  
  
Grumpy and now even hungrier than before Kagome set of to her couch again, she just had to hold out till morning when they could get back to the tavern and the delicious cooking of Mrs. Kitsune. Okay now she was feeling even hungrier.  
  
When she was almost back at her couch she remembered the candy machine down the hall. She hadn't really paid mind to it when she had been searching for the canteen but know she remembered.  
  
Turning around Kagome went to the door. First she checked through the glass if everybody was really asleep and not merely pretending, she didn't feel like loosing her soft sleeping space over a mars bar.  
  
Everyone seemed to be asleep, good. Slowly turning the key so she would make to much noise Kagome began on her food hunt. The halls floor was a labyrinth of sleeping body's it was a good thing She was as supple as a cat, thanks to the training Sango and she had gotten.  
  
After some close calls Kagome reached the candy machine, now all she had to do was pull it forwards so she could reach the back. If she remembered correctly there would be some wires behind a plastic panel that should be rather easy to remove. Then it was kids play, the lowest wire would be connected to the top and the top wire connected to the bottom. And bingo she would be able top get herself some nice things.  
  
Spreading her feet to get a better grip on the surface, Kagome put her hands on the sides. First she pulled on the one side then on the other repeating this procedure she slowly got the machine away from the wall.  
  
Kagome was so absorbed with her actions she never noticed the person getting up from behind. To say she was scared witless was putting it mildly. "Great gods don't you ever do that again, my heart almost stopped beading."  
  
The dark shadow backed of a bit and then turned on a flash light. It shone right in her eyes. "Hé cut that out will you, or are you trying to blind me?  
  
The light was moved to the wall next to her. Blinking in relieve and to get rid of the nasty white spots she kept seeing Kagome slowly got her sight back. "I'm sorry fair lady, but I was intrigued by your actions that I couldn't stop myself and investigate."  
  
Kagome was now able to make out his looks. He was defiantly a youkai, his pointed ears where a dead gave away. He seemed to wearing his dark hair in a high pony tail. That was all she could make in the dark. He on the other hand would probably see her as good as if it where daylight, lying wasn't the way out in this situation. Not to mention he would probably now right away if she tried to lei her way out of it, damn enhanced senses.  
  
"I was trying t get some snacks, I didn't eat much all day and now I'm feeling the consequences from it." By now Kagome was feeling rather uncomfortable by his stare. She couldn't see if his eyes where on her but her senses where telling her that he was watching her every move.  
  
"Well come with me fair lady, upstairs is a grant feast, and I say there is plenty of food left from our privet dinner to satisfy one delicate lady." A warm smile spread across his face even if the girl wouldn't be able to see it. "You have my permission to call me Kouga."  
  
Normally Kagome would have balked at the idea of some one giving her permission, but the mention of food had driven most thoughts out f her head. Taking his outstretched arm she let him guide her. Until a warning from earlier that evening surfaced.  
  
Stopping dead in her tracks, forcing Kouga to stop as well Kagome could cry when she remembered. "I can't go to the top floor that are Sesshô maru's privet rooms, he said so."  
  
Kouga rolled his eyes at that statement. "Don't worry girl I'm staying there as well and I'm inviting you. So your now aloud to get to the top floor, get moving the food isn't getting any better by letting it wait longer."  
  
Shining the flash light to the ground so she could see where she was placing her feet Kagome followed Kouga upstairs. She could almost image smelling the food. Swift ting her pace Kagome was now following Kouga closely, her mind still on the food she would be consuming in a few minutes.  
  
But that wasn't the only thing she was thinking about, she was also feeling dreadful for leaving Sango alone with Miroke and Inu yasha even if she was asleep now she could wake up any minute. And what comfort could the monk or the hanyou give her when they didn't know what was wrong in the first place.  
  
Following Kouga through a door she entered a room lightened by thousand of candles. Switching the handle from the flash light to off Kagome looked around particularly to the table in the middle of the room.  
  
There was enough food on it to keep an orphanage happy for two days. And even if only three plates where used, all the other places where set as well. Rushing by Kouga Kagome didn't know how fast to seat herself and load her plate.  
  
There was roasted duck, steaks at least five different salads mashed potato and lot and lots of other things Kagome had never even seen before. Carefully selecting the foods on her plate she was sure she liked Kagome was finally able to satisfy her hunger.  
  
Kagome found that hunger made the normal food taste like ten times better than it normally would. When Kagome had been eating for ten minutes she felt that some one was starring at her again. Now her worst hunger was over she decided to look up.  
  
Stormy grey bleu orbs met Safire one's at the other side of the table. Lifting one eyebrow up in question Kagome continued eating.  
  
Baffled by her reaction, normally females would melt all over him when he gave them such looks. But not this one. She was different from the others which had been the real reason he had sneaked up behind her when she pulling the candy machine away from the wall.  
  
He just couldn't put his finger on what made her different. But who ever she was she clearly had gotten a different schooling than all the other well bred ladies' that one would normally find attending party's like these.  
  
Flashing the girl a toothy smile he got up and went to the counter in the back. Opening up the fridge he took out two bottles of spa bleu. Returning to his seat he shoved one of the bottles to the now normally eating girl. Giving him a quick smile she picked up the bottle before it would fall of the table.  
  
Opening the bottle Kagome gulped down the water, eating some more Kagome finally felt human again. Sighing she put down the fork and knife, she had, had enough. Looking up she found that Kouga was still staring at her, strange man.  
  
"Thank you for the food and stuff but I need to go back to my friends now." His face was kept expressionless all he did have give a curt nod.  
  
"Of course lady but before you go I would like to know your name."  
  
Kagome felt herself blushing when she remembered that she didn't give him her name when he introduced himself to her. "O of course my name is Higurashi Kagome and I really need to get back now, sorry." Getting up from her seat Kagome went the same way she had come.  
  
Kouga just watched her go not even removing his eyes from her retrieving back when some one else came in the room. "So Sesshô maru curiosity got the better of you after all."  
  
The dark shadowy form stopped next to Kouga looking at the girl as she closed the door. "She one of your stray pets?  
  
Ruffling his fur Kouga stood up. "Not just a stray pet Sesshô maru, this one might turn out to be worth holding on to." With that said the wolf demon left the room to get some sleep.  
  
Sneering at Kouga's back Sesshô maru looked at the now closed door. So the wolfs interest was sparked by this girl that was certainly a piece of information to keep in mind. He had to look up some information on her, this girl Higurashi Kagome. You better watch out girl.  
  
Morning light peeped through the closed curtains waking Miroku up. Yawning the monk got up from the floor and stretched himself. Rubbing his eyes he looked around to see that all his companions where still fast asleep. An evil grin appeared on his face when he thought of the possibility's this situation presented him.  
  
Outside the canteen guest woke up to an angry woman yelling at some one. MIROKU YOU HENTAI MOVE YOUR BODY OR YOU WILL WISH YOU HAD. Followed by definite smashing sounds and a window shattering. "Sango dear there is no need to get so work up I was only intended to wake you."  
  
"Wake me my ass, you could have don that just by shaking me, you didn't have to touch my........... Gods you're a disgusting hentai."  
  
Deciding to leave the hall before the party would get out and find them, the other party members moved there case real fast. Well some, actually the male half got dragged along by the female half, who clearly didn't want to listen to this contrary to the male half who where all smiling broadly about the actions of this person called Miroku.  
  
Inu yasha and Kagome woke up to the yelling of an enraged Sango who was now chasing Miroku with a frying pan. Vaguely Kagome wondered where she had found it; it didn't come from the cupboards.  
  
By his third round Miroku was out of luck slipping over one of the sugar packages on the ground. Falling on his back with arms flying wildly he was quite a funny sight. Lucky for him Sango thought so to and stopped chasing.  
  
Throwing the frying pan on the couch she had been sleeping on Sango went to the windows to opened the curtains and suck in her breath. "Kagome come look at this."  
  
Dragging herself from her couch Kagome went to Sango to see what had her so surprised. When she reached the window she didn't need to look for long, the sight she got presented with caused her to suck in her own breath.  
  
Irritated by the behavior from the two females Inu yasha went to take a look himself. When he got to the window he shook his head in disbelieve. "What are you girls so mesmerized about its only snow."  
  
Without looking away from the sight Kagome answered him. "But I never saw it like this before."  
  
"Not to mention that we ever saw Tokyo like this before, it's a sight from a fairy tale." Sango added.  
  
Rolling his eyes at the two females' Inu yasha went to the exit. "Well whatever, but if you want to walk home its fine by me I'm going."  
  
Tearing there eyes from the view Sango and Kagome went after him. All that snow might look pretty but that didn't make it less cold to walk through. Miroku was last in line and the only one wondering why some of the people seemed to have forgotten there stuff in the hall.  
  
Getting there coats from a rather ruffled and grumpy looking servant, the four went on there survival trip to get to Inu yasha's rover. With the snow reaching up to there knee's it was going to be hard at least.  
  
Taking the front Inu yasha made a small path for the others to walk in. Sango was second, Kagome third and Miroku broad up the rear. In goose step they made there way to the car, they only had two tense moments both of which Sango slipped only to be couth by Kagome who was kept on her feet by a helpful Miroku.  
  
It was a god thing Kagome was third otherwise there would have probably been a snow fight. Finally they got to Inu yasha's snowed in car. He didn't seem bothered by this; just made the doors snow free and unlocked them so the rest could get in.  
  
Sitting in the back with Miroku, Kagome was wondering if it was safe to drive. She wanted to ask but Sango bead her to it. "Uhm Inu yasha you sure this is going to work I mean......... okay you just don't get us killed."  
  
Inu yasha had probably given her one of his famous butt out of my business glares. "Don't worry this car can take on any kind of weather."  
  
Kagome doubted that but decided to not voice this opinion; Inu yasha's glares could some times be pretty scary especially when he got that red glow in his eyes. From what Kikyo had told her it was better to hide when that happened and not come out until you where certain that he was back to normal.  
  
When Inu yasha got the engine running and the car started to move Kagome got hold on the chair before her and closed her eyes. She didn't want to see what was going to happen, but it probably involved crashing against a wall or something just as hard.  
  
From the top level to black dots could be seen standing behind the windows, both dots followed the movements of the group with interest and both moved away when the car was out of sight.  
  
It took them 45 minutes to get back at the tavern but they where whole and not even slightly shaken from there ride. Kagome and Sango got out at the same time, followed by Miroku. Lowering her head to look inside the car Kagome gave Inu yasha a smile. "Thanks for the eventful evening we all enjoyed it a lot, and I really mean enjoy."  
  
He gave her one of his rare smiles before closing the door of the passenger seat and restarting the engine. The three of them watched him ride away at a very slow pace. Deciding it was time for them to get inside Sango turn to the tavern. "I don't now about you guys but I'm going to warm my feet by a nice warm fire."  
  
Careful to follow the path Sango was making Kagome followed her. Miroku once again in the back. Before she went inside Kagome looked at the street, even hells kitchen looked like a scene from the movie the nutcracker. But instead of giving her a warm feeling this sight just gave Kagome the chills.  
  
Being the last Miroku closed the door trying not to get to much snow inside. When he turned to go to the privet rooms he found that Sango and Kagome where being holed up by a pale looking Mrs. Kitsune who was fringing her hands like they where trying to wrestle each other.  
  
Coming up behind them Miroku was too curious for once that he forgot about Sango's bottom. "Ye one's I'm so clad yu're back, ther is a message boy upstairs' in the living room. Hurry he doesn't look to gut."  
  
Exchanging sight Kagome and Sango rushed upstairs leaving Miroku with a frantic Mrs. Kitsune. Things better haven't gone wrong or they could expect a visit from Naraku any moment.  
  
A/n: well here's another chapter, let me know what you're thinking. I love reviews just as much as any other author. 


	3. chapter 3

A/n: yeah I got more reviews, I love you guys.  
  
Vilja: thanks for the review and the compliment.  
  
Gero: great now I can write more chapters for you to read. And thanks for the lovely compliments.  
  
Disclaimer: after lots of therapy sessions and counseling I was finally ready to put my signature on the, I don't own Inu yasha form. What they don't now was that I was holding my fingers crossed behind my back. Gna gna.  
  
HELLS KITCHEN  
  
BY PANTHERA1984  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Running up the stairs down a hall to the living room isn't easy on high heels. But Kagome and Sango menaced quite well. Holding up the coats and dresses so they wouldn't trip on them, they rushed to the messenger boy.  
  
Both where already thinking up strategies for when the worst would happen. Reaching the open room that was dubbed the living room. They found Shippô sitting on the ground protectively in front of the couch.  
  
On the couch was the messenger, clearly not awake. Both girl recognized the wet looking male at once but it was Sango who voiced there thoughts. "But that is Bankotsu isn't he supposed to be dead. The ones who where able to tell the story afterwards said that he was one to fall by the hands of Naraku himself when he was trying to get Kikyo a free path to the hanyou."  
  
Walking to where Bankotsu's head was resting Kagome kneeled down. Watching him closely she saw that his breathing was steady and from what she had seen of the rest of him his condition was normal no visible wounds. "Well he's not dead now; I wonder what happened to him and why he's here now."  
  
Hearing Miroku's footsteps in the hall she looked up at Sango, and as always they understood each other without words. Kagome received a curt smile and a nod from Sango, before she went of to intercept Miroku in the hall.  
  
He would need to go out right away to inform some of the members from the society. This was too important to keep a secret. And Miroku had to go to Loverboy first; Bankotsu was after all his most trusted and best fighter just like Kikyo had been.  
  
When Sango rounded the corner and she could here her talking to Miroku. Kagome turned to the fox demon still sitting on the ground only now was he facing the couch like Kagome rather than the door. "Tell me all Shippô every single detail, this is too important to mess up."  
  
Tears appeared in Shippô's emerald eyes, but Kagome knew that they weren't from sadness or fear. But from relieve to see that one of your best friends made it back alive after all. Hell seeing Bankotsu back and living was better than the Christmas presents Kagome had gotten when she was a little girl.  
  
Sitting down with her back to the wall Kagome opened her arms invitingly. Shippô leaped into her before she had opened her arms fully. Clutching the moist coat with his little claws he put his head against her chest crying his eyes out.  
  
Closing her arms around him she embraced the boy and rested her own head on top of his. She felt her own eyes prickle with a familiar feeling. Soon after tears where silently falling down from Kagome's eyes to.  
  
Along with Kikyo, Bankotsu had been a very important person in the lives of Sango, Kagome and the most of all Shippô. The day when the news had reached them Kikyo had died they also heard that Bankotsu was dead to. But unlike Kikyo they didn't have Bankotsu's body to burry, it had never been found.  
  
In the first few months after the battle everybody had hoped that maybe he had made it out a live and had just gone into hiding. But the longer he was gone the smaller there hope became. And after seven months of fruitless waiting they had begun to give up hope. Of course in the back of there heads they would have this little piece expectation.  
  
And here he was to prove everybody wrong, but what had happened what had kept him away. Bankotsu was very loyal and protective and his honor was legendary in hells kitchen, so what had been big, bad enough to keep him away for over a year.  
  
After some time Kagome lifted her head from Shippô's. Keeping one arm about the little fox she used the other to reach out for the knitted wool blanket that colored up the old couch. It had been the result of a creative Sango, at the time nobody had dared to tell her the thing looked absolutely hideous.  
  
Well nobody living in the house had dared a quick visit from Kikyo and Inu yasha had in lighted her. The dog demon had come into the room and asked what kind of animal had died on the couch. It ended with Inu yasha having a great amount of lumps on his head and Sango had never knitted again.  
  
But for all it ugliness the blanket was really warm and soft. Getting hold of a corner Kagome pulled the golden brown blanket closer so she could dry her face with it. Don with her own face she started on Shippô's face, he had stopped crying also.  
  
Shifting him on her lap so that she could look him in the eye, Kagome took a deep breath. "I think it's time you tell me what happened Shippô."  
  
Giving an understanding nod Shippô made himself comfortable in this new position. "Well it started when I woke up in the middle of the night feeling thirsty. Normally mommy would have left a glass of water on my bedside table but she forgot this time. So I went to here to get some water, it was thundering a lot and I thought that it was weird that it wasn't raining. At first I didn't hear the noise and if I hadn't been looking outside at the time that lightning bolt illuminated the balcony I would have never seen the body lying there. So I saw that some one was lying there and I decided to take a closer look but before I did that I went to Sango's room to get her baseball bat first and than went to the balcony. When I was at the door another lightning bolt lighten the person up again and I recognized Bankotsu. I threw away the bat and got mommy to help me carry him in. he hasn't woken up since."  
  
Ruffling his hair Kagome gave him a big smile. "You've don great Shippô; if you hadn't found him the cold would have finished him of by now. Now all we can do is waiting for Sango and Miroku to return with news from Loverboy and hope that new a better place to hide Bankotsu than this tavern."  
  
Nodding in agreement Shippô climbed from Kagome's lap to resume his earlier position in front of the couch. The way he sat there he reminded Kagome of a guard dog in pocket size. Hoisting herself up with help of the wall Kagome went to the other side of the living room where a small kitchen block was situated. Next to it stood a very old gas cooker. Poring water into dented whistling kettle she set herself to the task of brewing tea.  
  
Placing the kettle on the pit she went for a quick change of cloths to her bedroom. Disposing of her coat wet dress and shoes Kagome slipped into her old warm tracksuit. Retrieving her slippers from under her bed she went back to the living room.  
  
Checking up on the kettle told Kagome that it was almost ready. Opening the cupboard above her she got two mugs, for Shippô and herself. Mrs. Kitsune would be in the kitchen from the tavern getting things ready to open up at one. It was now more important to act like everything was normal so they wouldn't alert one of Naraku's spies.  
  
Wondering where Sango and Miroku would be Kagome opened a wooden box filled with all kinds of tea bags. It was one of the little extra's they aloud themselves. Getting the sugar jar out was a bit more difficult since some one probably Miroku had placed the thing on the top shelve again.  
  
It didn't matter how many times Kagome had told him not to do this because she wasn't that tall and had to go to extremes to get herself high enough so she could actually get to the damn jar, Miroku kept putting it on the top shelve, after living so long with the Houshi she had a feeling he did it only to bug her.  
  
Looking around for something she could use as a ladder she sighted none of the chairs in this room was safe enough to stand on, the old dinning table would fall apart at the mere idea of some one standing on it and the stool wasn't high enough.  
  
Rolling her eyes Kagome went out into the hall to look for something more suitable. To her relieve she spotted the small ladder standing right next to her. Picking the wooden thing up she remembered the gathering the society had right before there big attack.  
  
Dragging the thing to the cupboard and placing, she climbed up to get the sugar can still deep in thought. It had been in an old warehouse. And the members who would be fighting had stand in groups of there own level.  
  
There had been four levels each distinctive in there own ways. Lowest where the shadow walkers, they where the spies the information collectors. In that category they where unbeatable but when it came to real hand to hand combat they sucked, they knew enough to get themselves out of tight situations but that was all.  
  
Then you had the guardians, they where great defenders but slacked at the attack. They where the ones to protect the secret hide outs where children and mothers went when Naraku attacked. They where legendary in protecting but in a real battle they would just be in the way, finding it hard to cope with the attacks coming from all directions.  
  
The third group is the soul hunters or just hunters. They are great in fights and battles, but are at there best when they had to hunt down the enemy. Using there skills both physical and in spiritual ways. Most of the times there prey was already beaten before they had gotten there hands on it.  
  
And then the supreme, the best of the best. The messengers of death or how most called them messengers. They are famous for there fabulous skills in the battle field. They are under normal circumstances almost impossible to beat. They where dealers of death where they stood in battle fields dead bodies would be pile up around them.  
  
It had been a great sight for Kagome and Sango both had sneaked in at the beginning of the ceremony. Watching everything hidden between the rafters. Loverboy had given a sort of pep talk. When Sango had seen Loverboy standing on the platform she had elbowed Kagome in the ribs to draw her attention and pointed him out.  
  
Both girls had been disappointed that Loverboy had been covert from head to toe in a black cloak. Nobody knew Loverboy's true identity not even the ones who worked closest to him. At that moment Loverboy finished his speech and was answered by the yelling of a couple of hundred fighters, soon after they had left to go to battle. Only the smallest amount stayed behind to defend the home front.  
  
Getting hold of the sugar jar Kagome went down the ladder putting the jar on the kitchen sink so she could put the ladder back where she had found it. Coming back into the living room the kettle just started whistling, the great timing brought a smile on her face.  
  
Readying the mugs for the hot water to be poured in she then went to fetch the kettle, putting an oven cloth around her hand out of precaution. She then proceeded into pouring the hot water in the mugs with the tea bags. Putting the kettle on the pit behind the one she had been using, so it wouldn't accidentally cause a burn mark on some one passing it by close.  
  
Making sure that the gas was turned of she finished the tea for Shippô and herself, great amounts of sugar disappeared into both mugs. Walking over to the fox she placed herself next to him before handing over the hot cup. On the couch Bankotsu still hadn't given a sign of awakening jet.  
  
After taking a few sips Kagome Nudged Shippô's foot with her own to get his attention. "Has your mom given him some of her medicines?  
  
First Shippô looked puzzled then he gave a curt nod of conferment. Shippô's mom wasn't only known for her splendid cooking but for her knowledge of medical herbs as well. The small backyard they had was one big herbal garden. After Mrs. Kitsune's kitchen this garden was one thing she didn't allowed any body but her son and herself in.  
  
Kagome had wondered in once and had gotten a big scolding for it; she hadn't been crazy enough to go there again. Any way if she had given Bankotsu some of her herbs he was likely to be asleep from those then from something else. One less thing to worry about.  
  
After parting ways with Miroku who would be going to Loverboy, Sango was now trying to get to Black Panther. If there was one person that would know the best places to hide a messenger it was him. Black Panther was of course a code name nobody in the society knew the other names. Well accept for the once you lived with in normal live as well.  
  
In her Barbie pink coat she was an eye catcher for every one who would be even near a window. That made Sango travel as fast as her high heels in knee high snow would allow her. It didn't went very fast so it was a good thing Black Panther wasn't living to far from the tavern.  
  
Finally she reached the old crappy house of Black Panther letting out a sight she went to the back door. Giving three rapid and two slow knocks on the door she waited. After waiting for a few minutes the door was opened only a little bit. "Who's wondering the streets and comes to my door."  
  
Wincing slightly Sango hastened to reply, she had forgotten that Black Panther could be real cold. "It's Flaming Soul from the level of soul hunters and you're Black Panther from the level of the shadow walkers."  
  
The door opened a bit more. "So you claim girl but can you prove it?  
  
Looking into lime colored eyes Sango sighted, it was of course the rules he was fallowing but that didn't mean that they weren't irritating the heck out of her. "Of course I can prove it." Turning around she lifted her hair up so her neck was revealed. Right beneath the hairline a small tattoo of a wolf could be seen, the sign of a hunter.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for silly girl get your ass inside." Tensing for a moment Sano tried to suppress the urge to sock the man one. After a moment the urge become bearable and she turned and entered the house.  
  
Lime green eyes followed her inside, before scanning the streets to make sure there where no spies or other unwelcome personas to witness this. After a couple of tense moments he closed the door.  
  
Looking around Sango noticed that the place looked a lot better from the inside then from the outside. But the door was the most surprising. From the outside it looked like a rotten piece of wood but on the inside you saw that it was made out of solid steel. This was one door that would go down fast.  
  
She felt a soft tingling in her neck; some one was staring at her. Turning her head to Black Panther she saw his lime green eyes resting on her. Now she finally saw him completely she sucked in her breath.  
  
Shadow walkers where known for there good disguises and she had never seen Black Panther without his until today that is. His hair was a lush brown red and put up in a high pony tail it rested over his right shoulder and the tip hung where his belly bottom would be. A green army colored shirt was molded over his torso showing of every muscle and a tiny waist. She couldn't tell much about his legs do since he was wearing a skater pants.  
  
"Well girl do you approve of me, and I would like to know why yu came here. Must be something very important if you came strait to me." He cocked his head and kept watching her.  
  
A red blush crept over Sango's face when he let her know so bluntly that he knew she was checking him out, at the thought of that she had really don that she turned a couple of shades darker red. "S... sorry it's just I never saw you without costume before, but you're right I need help and I need it from the best."  
  
Now she felt herself in safer waters, Sango was able to thing clearly again. "Thunder Ghost and me had an unsuspected night visitor, Diabolic has returned."  
  
Sango saw Black Panther turned o few shades whiter. H then just tuned around and headed for what Sango thought was the living room. "Well get moving, I suppose you want me to hide him don't you?  
  
Following the man into what indeed was the living room she made herself comfortable on a chair. She watched him walking up and down for a while, one hand on his back well he was holding his chin with the other, he was clearly thinking this over with much consideration.  
  
As she had suspected, he was after all the best of his level. When she had been young Bankotsu who had started his training came home with stories about Black Panther. He was one of the youngest ever to join a level. He was the only exception Loverboy had ever made.  
  
At the age of fourteen he had joined the shadow walkers but Bankotsu had told Kagome and her that he could have easily joined the messengers; instead he wanted to be a spy. And in the beginning older members had said he was crazy to work below his talent but he had proven them wrong.  
  
Finally sitting down opposite to her he leaned forwards, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "Alright we need to work on this fast; as far as I see it Naraku doesn't know yet! Or he would have been at your place hours ago.  
  
"So we have to move him as fast as possible so I will come tonight around eleven. Make sure that he's wearing grey and white colors. I'll take him somewhere. You have informed Loverboy of this incident I hope?  
  
Sango had to digest the waterfall of information before she could answer him. "The monk is going to him as we speak and where is this place you're going to take him?  
  
Scowling at the question he could have seen coming for miles, he let himself fall into the chair. "You know I can't tell you and don't you have a tavern to run you better get going. I trust you remembered the way out? The last was said in a thick sarcastic tune mend to irritate her, females where a bother he wanted to be to spent as less time with as he could, with some exceptions of course.  
  
The message hit home and Sango stood up in a huff, with a tensed back she went the way she had come in meanwhile wishing she had brought her boomerang with her. Giving him a smack over the head with her beloved weapon would have been sooo satisfying.  
  
Closing the door behind her proved to be tricky, the thing was just heavy and on a normal day she would have been able to do it with difficulty. But now with the snow making everything slippery she felt her feet slipping away every time she tried to push. Not to mention that the high heels where of no help, at her sixth attempt she felt herself slipping once again but this time her heel also broke. Before she could help herself Sango was lying on her back in the snow.  
  
"And what are you doing now girl, do you want to get the attention of the whole neighborhood or do you just like to catch a cold? A faint smile curled the corners of his mouth up into a mocking expression.  
  
Balding her fists Sango sat up, opening her mouth to answer she thought better of it and just kicked her shoes out and stood up. Stopping to pick up her shoes she turned around with as much dignity that she had left and started to go home. The next time he would be close she would make sure she had her boomerang within reach.  
  
A hoarse laughter followed her departure, o yes she would defiantly bring her boomerang and a bucket of piranhas to dump over his unconscious body. But soon her thought turned to more pressing matter like her feet that were slowly feeling num, that couldn't be good. Hastening her pace Sango followed the path she had made earlier. At least she was a little bit faster now and the moment she couth home she would put her feet in a tile of warm water.  
  
When she finally reached the door of the tavern Sango was almost crying with joy. She had lost the feeling in her lower legs when she reached the street the Robin Hood was situated at and only the thought of warm water, warm cloths and warm food had kept her going.  
  
In the back of her head she was also thinking about Bankotsu, she couldn't believe it, he was back and apparently in good health. She like all the others that housed in the Robin Hood had been overcome with sorrow when the news about Kikyo's and Bankotsu's death reached them.  
  
They had after all grown up together for the bigger part of there lives. Sango only knew it by the story's her mother had told her, but apparently they hadn't always lived here. They had moved when Sango had been four together with Kagome who was also four Kagome's parents and her older sister Kikyo.  
  
One day both mothers had been out shopping, old habits die hard even when you live in hells kitchen, it took some time before Kagome's and her mother faced the situation and stopped trying to live a normal live.  
  
Anyway they had been shopping and on there way back they had come across a group of children beating up what seemed to be a dog. Now was Sango's mom some one who took offence of this kind of behavior big time and Kagome's mom wasn't such a sweetheart herself.  
  
Together they had set of to free the animal and had started swinging there shopping backs and for those who don't know it those things can be real heavy. After delivering some blows the street kids had run of leaving a pile of raged cloths and what turned out to be a human.  
  
Kagome's mom had used her bag that was stuffed just for situations just like these to give the child some first aid help. When he was up and about they had asked him where he lived so they could take him to his house.  
  
When his answer had been that he had no house the woman had exchanged looks and asked him for his name, which turned out to be Bankotsu. They had told the boy that he could come live with them if he wanted to.  
  
Normally bringing a drifter from the streets of hells kitchen wouldn't have worked out but there's seemed to be the exception to that rule. Bankotsu had gladly agreed and without so much of a second thought he had gone with the two ladies'.  
  
Sango had never been tired from hearing this story from her mother when she was younger. And Bankotsu had turned out to be a great person to be with he was the best big brother Kagome and she could have wished for.  
  
Opening the taverns door Sango went inside as fast as she could. Closing the door with a sight she was greeted by Miroku who was holding up clean warm cloths she had been longing for. Throwing the shoes away she rushed towards him and almost tore the cloths out of his hands.  
  
Giving him a bright smile, she then preceded to the privet quarters where she would be able to take a warm shower, long live technology.  
  
Watching Sango disappear upstairs Miroku went to the kitchen door, it was fast approaching one o'clock and at that time the bar opened. And he suspected that one of Naraku's spies would drop by just to see if thinks were going as should be and then you had the normal costumers.  
  
The Robin Hood was known to be the best tavern in all of hells kitchen of course they had most to thank to Mrs. Kitsune's cooking. Aldo he rather not find out what she put in her food, you could never be sure she was a demon after all.  
  
Pocking his head inside he found her bending over a huge soup pan. He decided now wasn't the time to ask if she was on schedule and he shortly wondered why would actually bother her since she was always on schedule no matter what happened.  
  
Closing the door Miroku decided his time was better spent reading the dinner tables. Putting the chairs on the ground he slowly made his way through the room halting every now and then to see if the chairs didn't need to be fixed.  
  
It was one of his jobs here to give him a cover. He prized his luck that he was handy with wood because he certainly hadn't like the other ideas the girl had come up with. When h had all the chairs down he went to the bar.  
  
Checking if everything was okay and if they where stashed up on all the supplies, he found the napkins where running low so he put them on the shopping list. Above his own writing he saw Sango's tiny letters. She had put ten down the thing Kagura had order them to get.  
  
Looking at the grandfather clock hanging behind him he saw that there where only five minutes for opening time. Taking in a deep breath he tried not to think about who was lying upstairs. It was show time.  
  
He hadn't even finished his thought or old Sam came in. he was one of those old man that wouldn't miss a day even if they had to bully there great great grandchildren into taking them here.  
  
He just hoped that Sango or Kagome would appear soon, the old man was also one of those that kept telling you about his past and how everything had been better back then. It was a nice story the first two times and it became a bit dry the third time but you were ready to pull your hair out at the sixth time. Not to mention that old Sam thought he was something all the ladies longed after.  
  
Looking around for an escape he felt the trap close the moment old Sam seated down. "Hay dare boy, how are things today good I hope? O well we'll have to do with what we have after all the old days aren't coming back aren't they. Yes I remember those days well.........  
  
Swallowing Miroku fixed a fake smile on his face, he better be rescued soon or he might just commit a murder on an old man.  
  
A/n: yeah another chapter don, I'm so happy hope you are to. Well just one more thing to say, don't be shy and hit that review button. 


	4. chapter 4

A/n: wow I had this really weird dream that Sango was a dog trainer who was helping out Kagome train a white husky?! O well. The greatest is that people are actually following my story, you guys I'm honored.  
  
Rushyuo: glad you like it. I hope I can update soon also, but unfortunately I have to share the computer with three other people. So I can't spend as much time on the computer as I would like to. I'll make do.  
  
Witchyinuyashagurl: thanks for the great comments and don't worry Kouga is going to make another appearance real soon. The romance level is going to slowly go up, so don't worry about that either. It's just that if I would bring it in to fast it wouldn't fit the story. And I'm working on the spelling and grammar; you should have seen my schoolwork a few years back. Poor teachers, and poor me for all the 1 out of 10's I got back on my work.  
  
Disclaimer: well apart from a real weird dream about a white husky, I can honestly say I don't own that much and especially not Inu yasha.  
  
HELLS KITCHEN  
  
BY PANTHERA1984  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Seven grueling hours later the tavern was still crowded and for every person that left with a full stomach two would take its place, the place was bursting. But that was nothing new the Robin Hood was the most popular place to eat or just take a drink and talk.  
  
And around eight it was always the busiest with lots of people eating there dinner here rather than at home. Now you could say that the Robin Hood did so well because of the nice girls that did the serving or the very reasonable prices they asked for everything, unusual for this time.  
  
But the real reason was Mrs. Kitsune. None of the costumers ever saw her or even knew that a female demon did the cooking, which was perhaps for the better since most humans tend to get skittish around them.  
  
Anyway that's why everybody wanted to eat at the Robin Hood, thanks to the excellent cooking; some of the costumers went as far as to say that the food in the Robin Hood was addictive. They would laugh over the statement of course, laughing about it is better than to actually admit that it could be true.  
  
So it was a normal day at the Robin Hood most of the people were known with the occasional new face brought along by some one. Old Sam was in his usual seat with a couple of his old friends, sitting close by the door eyeing everybody that left or came in.  
  
Making comments about cloths, looks, behavior and of course spotting girls worth looking at. Miroku had been saved by Kagome, so old Sam had gained himself another day of living and was spending the time very much the same way he had been doing the last twenty odd years or so.  
  
At the bar the almost murderer could be found pouring another whiskey on the rocks for an already rather drunk girl who looked remarkable like an underwear model from the latest campaign from Victoria secrets.  
  
Coming back from the tables loaded with dirty empty plates was Kagome. In her apron a note book with the next orders could be found. Struggling to get to the hatch were she could dump the plates Kagome had to dodge a few straying hands, step over a shoe some one lost and keep blowing her hair out of her face so she could see where she was going.  
  
Finally she made it to the hatch, kneeling down slowly she put the plates in a plastic crate and shoved it through the hatch, at the other end Shippô would wash them in the extra time he had between arranging the new plates with food and helping his mother with some of her cooking.  
  
Fishing the hair clasp from her hair Kagome made a massy bun at the back of her head and fastens it with the earlier mentioned hair product. Good to go for another half hour or so. Walking to the bar Kagome pulled her note pad out of her apron and tore lose the pages containing the new orders.  
  
Sticking her head through another hatch, this one for the orders Kagome hung them on the wash line with pegs. Drawing back she looked at Sango who had been getting paler and paler the last two hours or so.  
  
Pinching Miroku in the arm when she past him she made her way to Sango, giving him a warning looks when he looked at her innocently. Reaching Sango Kagome's look turned even more concerned, she defiantly looked like she would be fainting any moment.  
  
Placing her arm on Sango's to get her attention; Kagome was truly shock when she saw the look in those magenta orbs. Sango wasn't just looking bad but if the look in her eyes was any indication she was feeling awful.  
  
"Sango I think it's time that you go upstairs and crawl under your blankets, you look like your might just die on me here." Kagome's stormy eyes grew even more concerned at the zombie like look her friend gave her at the comment.  
  
Thinking that Sango wasn't going to answer Kagome opened her mouth for another comment. But Sango bead her to it. "I know I don't feel to well Kagome I wanna go to bed, I think I'm going to throw up."  
  
If the green color of her face wasn't telling enough that statement said it all. Putting an arm around the sick girl Kagome marched her towards the door that leaded to the privet rooms. Kicking it open with her feet she marched Sango to the girl's bathroom as fast as she could.  
  
They made it just in time, no sooner had Kagome opened the door or Sango made a run for the bathtub. Emptying her stomach she looked a mass like only sick people can. Putting a washcloth under the tab, she then went to kneel down next to Sango.  
  
Cleaning her face with the cold cloth she used her other hand to rub Sango's back while whispering about silly things to distract the pore girl. This went on for a few minutes before Sango felt good enough to pull her head out of the tub.  
  
"Don't you need to go down Miroku won't be able to handle things on his own."  
  
Giving Sango a faint smile Kagome help her up to go to her room. "You silly girl I'm going to take care of you first. I'm going to put you to bed with a nice big bowl and I'm going to get you to drink one of Mrs. Kitsune's herbal potions. And then and only then am I going to go back down. Miroku will just have to take care for himself and I say he can do that fairly well otherwise he would have been killed of by some angry husband years ago."  
  
That statement brought a smile on Sango's white face. "You're right Kag that pervert always wiggles his way out of live threatening situations. O I'm going to need piranhas you think you could get me some?  
  
Pulling back the cover from Sango bad, Kagome went to help her take of her cloths. But that last request stopped her in her tracks. "Are you making some weird kind of joke I'm not following?  
  
Crawling into bed Sango gave Kagome a wicket smile. "Nope no joke I just want to pay Black Panther back. thanks to him I'm now sick not to mention the rude remarks he made and his behavior, o yes and because of the way he behaved and let's not forget I don't like him!  
  
Picking up Sango's cloths to put them in the laundry basket, Kagome had to suppress her laughter. She had never seen or heard Sango behave like that before it was quit funny she seemed totally unaware that she kept repeating her self and was absolutely making no sense at all.  
  
Pulling the blankets over Sango Kagome let her rattle on over Black Panther only half listening. And in the meantime getting a bowl from the living room and a full dose of Mrs. Kitsune's tincture of honeysuckle that woman was a miracle in more than just cooking. It helped against the fever and inflammation.  
  
Coming back into the room Sango was still going on about Black Panther this time about what she wanted to do to him exactly. It sounded very painful. Placing the bowl on Sango's nightstand she handed her the tincture which Sango took obediently.  
  
After a few minutes her eyes began to droop thanks to the passion-flower that was also in the tincture. It made the person who took it calm and sleepy it was also a mild painkiller. After a few more minutes Sango had gone of into dream world, smiling Kagome made sure that the blankets covert her that the bowl was within reach and that in general everything was fine.  
  
Satisfied Kagome went out of the room letting the door ajar. Going back down Kagome brazed herself for the upcoming nightmare. Pushing open the door she was greeted with the sight of an even fuller tavern and a desperate looking Houshi. Going over to the bar she slapped Miroku on the back in a playful manner before setting herself to the task of serving dinner to the hungry costumers.

Officially they should close at ten but like always the last costumer left around half past ten with a little help from Miroku. Most of the nights it wouldn't matter but with Black Panther coming to pick Bankotsu up at eleven they had little time as it was.  
  
Cleaning the place like a little tornado Kagome miraculously had the whole place cleaned in fifteen minutes with help of Miroku of course. It had been a tough night without Sango, but they had managed it.  
  
It the kitchen Mrs. Kitsune and Shippô were still busy. Letting them be Kagome went upstairs to ready Bankotsu who had woken up just an hour ago, Kagome had been washing out the bowl for a fourth time when he scared the living daylights out of her with his comment on her appearance.  
  
Entering the brightly lit living room Bankotsu could be found sitting relaxed at the couch, his eyes half closed. Taking a place next to him she handed over a sack with grey and white cloths like Black Panther had asked them to; in the sack were also some of Mrs. Kitsune's cakes.  
  
Slowly Bankotsu opened his eyes fully revealing there mahogany color. Looking down at the sack he took a deep breath before picking it up. He was still looking at it when he answered Kagome's silent question. "I can't tell you what has happened little one, I wish I could but I just can't. This is something that I have to work out with Loverboy first and then maybe I can tell you. But for now all you and Sango have to know is that I didn't stay away from you on purposes."  
  
With that he stood up holding the sack in his right hand. "I'm using Miroku's room to redress I guess that Black Panther will be arriving any moment now."  
  
Looking at the clock Kagome saw that he was right, it was eleven and the shadow walker would be coming any moment now. Going over to the door from the balcony she started to open it and wasn't at all surprised when a male jump on the balcony out of nowhere.  
  
On entering the living room Black Panther bowed his head so Kagome could see the small tattoo of a snake just beneath his hair line, the mark of a shadow walker. Rolling her eyes she waved him to take a seat at the couch. "Diabolic will join us in a moment he's still redressing. Would you like something to drink or eat?  
  
Sitting down on the couch Black Panther took in his surroundings looking for the weak and strong spots. When he was satisfied his lime green eyes went to Kagome's bleu grey ones. "No thank you I have no need or time for things like that."  
  
Giving him a hard stare Kagome decided after a few moments that he was in fact not making her ridicules even if the tune in his voice told her otherwise. Actually he hadn't even used a tone but had spoken very levelly maybe it was just Sango's rambling that had rubbed of on her.  
  
Thinking about something else she could say to him Kagome kept her eyes on him, she couldn't seem to help herself. Wearing grey and white colors himself he somehow managed to look stunning in them a girl with less control would have been drooling at the sight of him.  
  
And which girl wouldn't want such a well build men and with those looks. Shaking herself mentally Kagome menaced to pry her eyes away from him deciding that before she loosed her brain completely she should find herself something else to look at.  
  
Lucky at that moment Bankotsu and Miroku came into the room, Miroku carrying a bowl and from the look of it; it was the one from Sango's room and Bankotsu wearing his new cloths. The messenger gave Black Panther a hard look before sitting down on the coffee table by the couch.  
  
Legs and arms crossed he waited for the shadow walker to begin talking. From the look on Black Panthers face Kagome could tell that he wasn't used to people who weren't impressed by him, both males were now in some kind of staring contest. Lime green kept looking into mahogany eyes both unwilling to begin.  
  
At the sink Miroku was rinsing the bowl, plashing great amounts of water on the floor in the process. Miroku might now how to handle himself at a bar but at any other situation he was pretty much useless. Most of the times leaving the place a bigger mess than it had been before he had cleaned it up.  
  
Turning her attention back on the two stubborn males Kagome decided she had enough for one day. Walking over to the couch she took a seat next to Bankotsu. "Okay if I weren't mistaken you were here to take Diabolic to a new hide out or was I given the wrong information and is this the place were the staring contest are being held, for you could foul me."  
  
Straitening his posture Black Panther shot her an annoyed look before returning to Bankotsu. "I'm going to take you to the K2 location messenger. You think you could take it?  
  
The last was defiantly said in a daring tune, mend to offence Bankotsu. Of course taunts like that didn't do anything to him he let it just flow of him like water. The only thing Black Panther managed to pry out of Bankotsu was a tiny sparkle in his mahogany eyes.  
  
Without warning Bankotsu stood up and went to the balcony. "Well walker we better start if we want to reach that location before dawn."  
  
A bit taken aback by Bankotsu's knowledge about where K2 was Black Panther did nothing than look at him for a moment. Then he pulled himself back together and went after the messenger passing him by to take the lead again.  
  
Before disappearing into the darkness of the night Bankotsu turned to wave goodbye to Kagome, who was now alone in the living room since Miroku had disappeared with the now clean bowl a few minutes ago.  
  
With sing language he made her clear that he would find a way to contact Sango and her soon. Waving back Kagome watch his figure disappear between the roofs, with a smile on her face she closed the balcony door she wasn't worried about them not making it to the location at all.  
  
After all Black Panther was the best not to mention that if Bankotsu managed to survive his own death something as small as this wouldn't be able to even scratch him. Now much more relaxed Kagome went to corner that was reserved as the kitchen, pulling the fridge open she got the ice tea out.  
  
Placing four glasses on a tray next to the can of ice tea, she then proceeded to find the biscuit tin. With everything placed on the tray she made her way to the couch and Coffee table where she put the thing down. With a sight Kagome made herself comfortable on the couch waiting for the others to come.  
  
It was a kind of ritual for them to have a glass of ice tea and one of Mrs. Kitsune's self made biscuits. It was a time for all of them to relax a bit from the busy day they had before turning into bed. Most of the time they wouldn't even talk but rather just sit and enjoy the quietness while watching a program or work on a jigsaw puzzle.  
  
Hearing the footsteps from Mrs. Kitsune and Shippô on the stairs Kagome come out of her temporary daze to notice Miroku standing there with an evil grin on his face waving a camera in the air.  
  
It toke Kagome a few seconds before her brain registered what had happened. But when she acknowledges what happened Kagome shot of the couch like a bullet to get the camera from Miroku. If it wasn't bad enough that he kept being so perverted Miroku had another hobby, taking pictures from his housemates when they didn't suspect it at all.  
  
He had quit a collection he kept in a hiding place nobody had found jet or otherwise they would have been destroyed a long time ago. Rushing by Mrs. Kitsune and Shippô Kagome followed the Houshi closely.  
  
Just what she needed another picture of herself that could be used for blackmail, like the one of her dancing only wearing a males shirt that reached to her tights when she thought no one was around wasn't bad enough.  
  
And then there were all the other pictures, one of these days she would take revenge and make some embarrassing pictures from the hentai and post them on a billboard. Running around the tables Kagome decided this wasn't worth tiring herself out for and returned to the living room.  
  
Shippô and Mrs. Kitsune where sitting on the couch already enjoying ice tea and biscuits, plopping down next to the little fox Kagome poured herself a full glass and picked a chocolate covert cookie from the tin.  
  
Looking at the TV she found that Mrs. Kitsune had put it on a rerun from Oprah, all the females in the house where anonymous about this program. It was the best thing to watch with lots of interesting information about all kinds of subjects.  
  
Even Shippô was addicted to it by know. Miroku was the only one saying it was no good, but Kagome had found him one night plastered to the screen while watching a show that had been about relationship problems.  
  
So she pretty sure it was just an act of his, and thinking of the devil Miroku just entered the living room the camera wasn't anywhere to be seen. Carefully approaching the coffee table for his own glass of ice tea and a cookie he than took of to the table that was reserved for jigsaw puzzles. Miroku was currently working on one with a picture of fluffy bunny's playing in the fields.  
  
Shaking her head Kagome took her eyes of Miroku and turned to Mrs. Kitsune. The older female needed to know about Sango's situation. Even after the tincture Kagome had made Sango take it had only help a little bit because she kept throwing up.  
  
If things didn't get better they would be forced to take Sango t a doctor, a thing Kagome really didn't look forward to since she herself was terrified of them after an accident she had as a child and there was the thing that these people tripled there price at the mere mention of hells kitchen, live just wasn't fair.  
  
"Tsukushi we have a problem Sango is really sick, she keeps throwing up and can't keep anything down. Her fever won't go away and the last two hours she started to hallucinate."  
  
Emerald green eyes the same as her son, looked at Kagome while she spoke. The only sign of worry she gave was that her clawed hands clasped the glass more forcefully. When she noticed she placed the glass on the coffee table before she would break it.  
  
When Kagome was don explaining Sango's developments her green eyes turned distant thinking about herbs and other things she knew of. Thinking up what would help against what and if they could be used together.  
  
After a good fifteen minutes her eyes turned normal again indicating that she was back from her thought world. "Well I mus amit it's not good, but I think I now of something. You see she going be good in two days."  
  
She reassuringly padded Kagome's knee before going of to her own bedroom to retrieve the more dangers medications she kept under lock. A few minutes later she passed the living room on her way to Sango's room.  
  
A plop on the couch told Kagome that Miroku had left his jigsaw. Before she even had a chance on beginning about the camera the monk started talking himself. "I have arranged another collector's day. Its three hours from here being held within four days. My inside told me it's a big event but not with much publication. It will be real easy to get in and out, so what do say?  
  
Giving him a mocking stare over Shippô's head Kagome put her own glass on the coffee table. "you know I'll do we need everything we can get our hands on, I just think that we don't have enough time to prepare this and I'm not going on half measures."  
  
Thinking she had bead him she let herself sink into the couch, but he surprised her. "Everything is ready Kagome all we need is a gown for you but that isn't a problem."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Standing up to leave for his room Miroku smiled at her encourangely. "you're one of the best Kagome so you've nothing to worry about and try not to feel to guilty it is after all this or becoming a pleasure girl in one of Naraku's houses, those people have enough money to not even notice or fell what you take away."  
  
Watching the retreating figure of Miroku, Kagome started to summon al the reasons why she did this with detail. It usually worked like a charm as it did this night, fine to know some things didn't change.At his mansion Kouga waited for his hence men to return with the requested information. The girl he had met at Sesshô maru's founders' ball hadn't left his mind once. Since he never had this kind of problems before they were getting a bit annoying.  
  
Pacing the expensive rug before the fireplace he only stopped at the wooden basket containing logs to get one out and throw it only the raging fire. Winter had kicked in, in one night and even a demon would notice cold when it dropped to a certain degree.  
  
Being a wolf of the northern lands Kouga was better resistant against the cold than some breeds and the fire wasn't burning because he was cold but because he bored. The patterns the flames wove were able to hold his mind every once in a while, which was better than nothing at all.  
  
After throwing the log on he started pacing again the way he was going there would be path in a few hours or so. His pointed ears twitched when he heard the servant's door open and close, footsteps that he recognized as one of the men he had sent out to find information about Kagome Higurashi, finally.  
  
Patiently waiting for the servant to knock on his door he took his stance before the hearth, legs shoulder wide arms clasped behind his back head held up in an arrogant way. And there was the knock on the door. "Come in."  
  
A small lederry looking man slipped in holding a plastic map against his side bounded together with shoelaces. The map was rather thick meaning that the girl had quit a past, things where getting more interesting. Kouga felt his demon blood stream a bit thicker at the thought of a hard hunt.  
  
The lederry man placed the map on the huge oak desk before making a bow. Keeping his head down to show proper respect the lederry man started talking, if he looked bad that was nothing compared to his voice. He managed to sound like a rusty bicycle that had wooden tires and managed to find every bump in the rote.  
  
"Master the information you requested is in the map, we had some difficulty because Sesshô maru's men where also seeking the same information we had to wait for them to leave because we thought you wouldn't want him to know. We have don right have we master?  
  
Wrinkling his nose at the horrid smell the lederry man spread Kouga waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Yes, yes you've don good you can go know if I have need of you and your comrades I know where to find you."  
  
The lederry man made another bow walking to the door backwards; when he reached it he turned around and left. The moment he did Kouga went to the plastic map slicing the shoelaces lose with one of his claws.  
  
Sitting down on the chair behind the desk he took out the collected papers, the first thing he saw was her birth date good the men had been thoroughly to find everything, he might actually be able to use this and not just for getting the address of the lady.  
  
The more he read the more interested he became. This girl he had met wasn't only different from any lady he had met before she seemed to poses some rather strange ability's also. And from what he could find out from her family tree most of these abilities she wasn't even aware about herself.  
  
Thing looked like they would become fun indeed. A couple of miles from Kouga another male was reading the same information; silver brows frowned at the things he found out. It became time he had a chat with his younger brother and his father.  
  
Coming out of his chair he went to his door and as he suspected his personal servant Jaken was waiting right outside. Handing over a rolled up message he gave the toad demon directions and orders.  
  
Then he returned to his desk picking up the family tree, this was something his father needed to be informed about, and Sesshô maru might not be one to pay much respect to his father he was blood related to the men that had its own regulations that needed to be obeyed.A/n: first the herbs I mention in this story can indeed be used for the things I described about, but I would warn against mixed the two since the book didn't say if that could be don. I wouldn't want anyone to get sick. Furthermore I hope you like this next chapter and don't forget to leave me a review. 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: here we go again, no I don't own them.  
  
HELLS KITCHEN  
  
BY PANTHERA1984  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Kagome was standing in front of the man high mirror looking herself over. Tonight was the night of collecting, everything was taken care of Miroku had said four day's ago and he sure had taken care of it including not telling Kagome that it was a dress up ball.  
  
Now it wasn't that Kagome disliked dress up party's it was just her current costume she was despising. Of course Mrs. Kitsune's handy work was fabulous but that didn't chance the fact that she was wearing a sheep's costume, a freaking sheep.  
  
Why couldn't she have made a wolf's costume or a pirate or if there was no other way a shepherdess costume, but no she had to be a sheep. She looked like something that had accidentally been in an explosion, her whole costume made her look poofy and then you had the pink bows.  
  
Unnoticed by Kagome Miroku and Sango had come into her room to see if she was ready to go to the ball. "Well Kagome you look absolutely adorable, I must say Sango has chosen a nice costume for you."  
  
Turning around slowly Kagome faced the two evil doers. "You, you chose this for me. You know what I'm not going I look......... o I don't know, I'm just not going any more I look like a fool or better yet like a blow fish except with hair instead of prickles."  
  
Waving his hands in a restful manner, Miroku made sure he was close to the door for an easy escape if she didn't like the costume she would like the rest even less. "Now, now Kagome chan no need to get puffy, no! No hitting I was only joking." Standing outside the room now, Miroku continued his explanation.  
  
"Your costume is only a part, you see you only get into the ball if you have a partner, well since Inu yasha had agreed to get you in and he wouldn't wear any kind of costume Sango came up with the idea of a herd dog with his sheep."  
  
"Quite simple really."  
  
Breathing deeply in and out to relax a bit Kagome got herself so far that she wasn't going to pounce on the two partners of crime, to make her wear this ridicules outfit just because Inu yasha didn't want to wear one, wait a minute did he say Inu yasha.  
  
"Miroku please tell me I didn't hear you say that Inu yasha is going to take me there."  
  
Looking uncomfortable at Sango who wasn't really helping just watching the whole scene with that amused look of hers, she certainly wasn't going to risk getting Kagome's attention on her role in the whole thing.  
  
"Well you see Kagome we had to get you a partner and Inu yasha was willing so I saw no reason for him not to take you."  
  
Slamming her fist in her tights or what she could reach from her tights, Kagome was practically steaming. "Do you remember the last time he went or did you conveniently forgot about that."  
  
"Well did you?  
  
Scratching his head nervously Miroku flashed her one of his goofy smiles. "Yes I remember quite well I was there."  
  
"Then pry tell me why he is coming this time."  
  
Outside a horn was blowing impatiently. "O I think your ride is here Kagome now hast yourself you wouldn't wanna be late."  
  
Before the stunned girl could do anything Miroku had grabbed her wrist and was dragging her down and outside into Inu yasha's rover. Squeezing her in the passenger seat her locked the door giving Inu yasha a wink before waving them goodbye. The rover took of.  
  
After a few seconds of being bewildered Kagome came to herself again, seriously ticked of at the trick Miroku had just played at her she opened her window sticking her head out. In the distance the monk could be made out.  
  
"You, big trouble when I get back. You hear me Miroku."  
  
Next to Inu yasha rolled his eyes to the ceiling thereby missing a duck trying to escape the car wheels, a sickening crunch made it clear that he didn't make it. Inu yasha's eyes went strait back to the route at that sound noticing the blood spatters on the hood.  
  
'Oy bitch now look what you made me do, now I have to go to the garage to get the dent out and I just washed it too."  
  
Tucking her head back in Kagome had a vain at her temple that was popping with every heartbeat. "So and that has to make me feel sorry, have you looked at what I'm forced to wear yet or don't you ever look at your surroundings."  
  
"O wait I know the answer to that it's splattered across your hood."  
  
Getting a little ticked of himself Inu yasha turned to Kagome. "Know listen to me bitch I'm doing this as a favor to my dead wife's family, but that doesn't mean I would feel sorry to dump you of in the middle of some forsaken forest."  
  
Sinking in her chair Kagome decided that staring to the outside view was more preferable than keep arguing with Inu yasha she new him fully capable of what he just said, he did it before.  
  
"Good choice."  
  
She decided to ignore that too. It was much better to concentrate at the upcoming task. Now what had Miroku told her about the guest going to the ball. It was one of his more important tasked when preparing for a collectors day.  
  
Kagome felt her body relaxing when she thought about the information. First and most important there where no youkai's well accept Inu yasha but he didn't count. Then there where the names of people that where richest and who most likely wouldn't want to go to the police giving up missing jewelry or money because they hadn't gotten it fairly themselves.  
  
It was this particular group Kagome would be stealing from they had lots on them and would probably never go to the police. Well there where always the one or two oddballs but as long as the complains where kept so little the longer Kagome and Sango would be able to steal.  
  
And according to there last calculations they would have to keep this up one more year and they'd be able to slowly pay of all debts to Naraku. But until that day arrived they had to be more careful than any other member from the society, the risk of getting caught was higher for them than the others but if they got to pay of there debts it was worth it.  
  
Staring out of the widow Kagome was vaguely aware that buildings where being replaced by tree's and bushes, they had left town. only a few miles more and they would be at there destination.  
  
Squinting his eyes Inu yasha followed the outlines of a dark form running through the woods, if he wasn't mistaken that was one of Kouga's wolfs following them. Briefly looking at the woman sitting beside him he looked forward again the dark figure was gone but he knew what he had seen and on second thought the wolf was probably following Kagome.  
  
But what was Kouga's reason for letting the girl being watched by his wolfs he could very easily let some of his henchmen do that task. Inu yasha's golden eyes grew cold when he thought of a few reasons but discarded each and every one.  
  
Being caught up in his thoughts Inu yasha didn't notice that more dark forms where now following the car closely. Clenching his jaw Inu yasha dropped the case Kouga never made much sense and he certainly wasn't making any now.  
  
Kagome was totally blissful ignorant about anything going on outside, she was trying to locate the giant white building she glimpsed between the trees. Every now and then the building could be seen but never long enough to get a clear picture from it.  
  
After a few more curves the building finally came in full view, it was a replica of the building she had seen in the movie north and south. At least at first sight when you got closer you saw that the building was much more decorated and if she wasn't mistaken the building was yellow and not white like she first thought.  
  
Riding up the driveway Kagome had to admit this was the biggest house she had ever seen it seemed to go on and on and on. Did it ever end? Waiting for the car to stop Kagome unbuckled the seatbelt Miroku had put around her.  
  
Coming to a stop Inu yasha waited for one of the boy's waiting by the door to come to them. After a few minutes one of them finally came down. Meanwhile Kagome was forcing her body through the door it wasn't easy in this size.  
  
The other boys by the door went inside with there hands before there faces but that didn't stop Kagome from hearing there chuckle's. She was never going to wear a sheep costume for the rest of her life.  
  
In the end Inu yasha had to pull her out because her rear had gotten stuck and she couldn't get it lose without help. Could this night get anymore embarrassing, making a pleading look to the dark sky Kagome went after Inu yasha who was already close to the door.  
  
That's when it happened, a figure pushed Kagome in the back hard taking her down to the ground, finally the costume came in handy cushioning the blow. Putting her hands out Kagome started to get up and face the offender but another body fell on top of her making it impossible for Kagome to get up by herself, damn costume.  
  
Deciding to call out for Inu yasha she lifted her head up only to come face to face with a big brown wolf. Swallowing hard and blinking Kagome found herself speechless. The wolfs mouth fell open in a attempt of smiling any way it looked like smiling to Kagome and it gave her the shivers, the next moment everything went black and she saw no more.  
  
Waiting by the door Inu yasha finally decided to check up on the girl since she was taking an awfully long time getting up those stairs, it weren't that many. Going outside he looked around sheep girl was nowhere to be seen, he did smell wolfs do. "Shit."  
  
Running back onto the drive he sniffed the scents lingering franticly, stopping at a certain spot where Kagome's smell and the wolfs mingled he clenched his fist against his legs; the damn wolfs had taken her. How could he have not guessed that was the reason why the wolfs where following them. He better go make some phone calls.  
  
Sighting loudly Inu yasha went back up to the building some times he thought that a mobile phone could be handy after all.  
  
humming a soft tune Miroku went back inside the tavern not at all worried about Kagome's parting shot, after all he was used to the two woman he lived with. And most of the times after they had cooled down enough there bloodlust disappeared, this was just one of those times.  
  
Looking at the grandfather clock behind the bar he learned that it was well past eleven, time to go upstairs or he would miss out on the ice tea and Mrs. Kitsune's cookies. Thinking about what kind of cookie he would be having tonight Miroku felt even better.  
  
Coming into the living room he found that Sango and Shippô had taken over the couch completely, leaving no room for any body else. Shrugging his shoulders he poured himself a glass of ice tea and lingered above the tin containing the cookies settling on a strawberry covert one.  
  
Going to the jigsaw table Miroku carefully placed his glass and cookie so he wouldn't mess up the puzzle he was almost done and he didn't feel like starting over again. Taking his seat he was soon absorbed into the puzzle.  
  
On the couch Sango and Shippô were watching Oprah this time it was about the best gifts. Groaning loudly when the whole audience got a supper expensive camcorder Sango decided to treat herself with another cookie, the world just wasn't fair.  
  
Here they were having a hard time trying to keep there tavern every two weeks and there people were getting all kinds of free goodies. Shifting over to make place for Mrs. Kitsune Sango sunk into the couch further new expansive bags where the next gift.  
  
Deciding to stop the torture Sango grabbed the remote control and chanced the channel, stopping by a program about leopards. Soon all three where groaning when they saw the cute little baby leopard getting killed to make fur coats from them, another channel.  
  
After trying various channels Sango pushed the red button making the screen go black, a collective sigh from everybody on the couch reached Miroku's ears. "No luck tonight?  
  
That got him a glare from Sango. "We could always play a card game until Kagome returns."  
  
Staring at him long and hard Sango decided to take the bite. "Okay but I'm deciding on what game we play."  
  
Miroku nodded his head obediently. Leaving his place he went to retrieve cards and joined the rest sitting at the breakfast table, it was a good thing this one room was so roomy otherwise they would have never been able to get even half the stuff in.  
  
After Sango winning the sixth time in a row Miroku got this nagging suspicion that she wasn't playing fairly but he shrug it of. Surly Sango wouldn't do such a thing, would she? Deciding to keep an eye on her Miroku waited for Mrs. Kitsune to deal the cards this round was his.  
  
The phone started ringing Miroku ignored it and looked at his cards, bingo this time it would be his voice calling gin. Looking up from his cards he saw everybody watching him and the phone was still ringing, taking no chances he took the cards with to the phone.  
  
"Moshi, moshi Miroku speaking."  
  
"O Inu yasha why are you calling."  
  
"Sorry couldn't follow you there you really have to speak slower."  
  
"Kagome kidnapped by wolfs, well maybe that sheep costume wasn't such a good idea."  
  
"..........."  
  
Turning to the others Miroku's face was whiter than ghosts the cards and the phone slipped out of his hands, that was all Sango and Mrs. Kitsune needed to know. Shoving there chairs back each took of to there own room, it was going to be a busy night.  
  
Coming to his senses Miroku picked the dangling phone up. "Meet us at point E24 from there we'll get us a better car and weaponry and Inu yasha no solo actions this time we can't afford to."  
  
Frowning he the phone back on the receiver he rushed to his own room but before leaving the living room he turned to Shippô. "Just do the same you always do."  
  
Rolling his eyes the small fox went of to close the whole house not just with normal locks but also with charms and spells, the building would be impenetrable.  
  
Downstairs Sango and Mrs. Kitsune were waiting for Miroku to arrive. Sango was wearing a black body suit with pink adornments and a giant boomerang strapped to her back, Mrs. Kitsune was dressed to go but had made a package containing medical supplies she and her son would guard the home front.  
  
Sango let out a sigh when Miroku came down wearing his monk garbs and a staff. Taking the package from Mrs. Kitsune Miroku and Sango set of. But before they were even out of the street Miroku placed a hand on Sango's shoulder.  
  
Stopping the girl looked at him questionly. "We're going to get Black Panther, he knows the whole city he will be a great help to finding Kagome."  
  
Clenching her fist Sango thought of that annoying man but then a picture of a tight up Kagome crossed her mind. Unclenching her fist she set of towards his house not waiting for Miroku to follow her.  
  
Shaking his head at her strange behavior Miroku set of after her, sometimes Sango made no sense at all. From the expression on her face he saw that the idea of getting Black Panther wasn't to her liking, but why?  
  
Trying to keep up with Sango's speed they where at there destination in no time at all. Sango had already knocked on the door and was waiting with her arms crossed before her chest looking angry and ready to strangle the first person who ticked her of.  
  
Miroku decided he wouldn't be that person and stood a little back. Black Panther didn't let them wait long this time and when he opened the door he was already wearing a suit that looked like Sango's but with green adornments.  
  
But instead of having one weapon Black Panther carried what seemed to be an endless supply of knives and daggers. Looking at Sango and Miroku Black Panther just stepped outside and closed the door behind him.  
  
Letting out a sigh of relieve Miroku took the lead and set course for point E24. It was an abandoned parking place just outside hells kitchen. At day time children came here to play baseball or soccer at night it was a much used meeting place for the society.  
  
One of the safest to Loverboy self had made sure of that using the most ancient spells to make this place unplottable for any of Naraku's man or Naraku himself. Reaching there location he saw that there was no sign of Inu yasha yet, they would have to wait for him.  
  
Sitting down at a wooded crate Miroku felt Black Panther presence standing before him it was time to explain. Looking up at the red head he shoved a crate towards Black Panther with his foot so that he could sit opposite from Miroku.  
  
When Black Panther sat himself down Miroku started explaining Sango hovering behind him. She hadn't heard what Inu yasha had said to Miroku either and she wanted to know. "we just got a call from a friend that Thunder Ghost is kidnapped by wolfs, the person who she is taken to is named Kouga and since we know next to nothing about him and because of who and what Thunder Ghost is we have to get her back pronto."  
  
At that Sango seated herself next to Miroku. "I've heard of Kouga he's a wolf demon about as rich as Sesshô maru and from what I know those two are old childhood friends."  
  
Shaking his head Black Panther corrected her. "That's not all they are partners in business working together by pretending not to work together, they're Naraku's biggest enemy in his legal business, he's tried killing them on many occasions but never even succeeded in getting close."  
  
"If even Kouga has a hold of Kagome it will be very difficult to get her back, if not impossible."  
  
Giving Black Panther an angry look Miroku turned to Sango who was growing more worried by this new information. A worried Sango didn't fight as good as a normal Sango and that was something they certainly couldn't use at the moment.  
  
Putting a hand on her knee Miroku lend towards her expecting her to sock him one on the nose any minute. "Don't worry Flaming Soul you know that we're going with the best and don't forget we've got ourselves an angle if Kouga is friends with Sesshô maru."  
  
Before any of them could say any more Inu yasha's old rover entered the scene. Pocking his head out of the window he took in the sight before him. "Well are you ladies going to just sit there or are you getting in?  
  
One of these days the hanyou would meet some one who did take offence from his rude language and Miroku hoped he could be there to be a witness what would happen to the dog demon than.  
  
Getting in beside Inu yasha leaving the back seat to Sango and Black Panther, Miroku made sure to put his seatbelt on. No sooner was every body seated or Inu yasha took of burning rubber.  
  
Glancing sideways towards Miroku Inu yasha let out an irritated well?  
  
Rolling his eyes Miroku made himself comfortable before answering his question. "There's a chance of plan, take us to your brother."  
  
That was something Inu yasha certainly wasn't suspecting. Making an unsuspected swerve sending Miroku into the door and Sango into Black Panther he gave the monk his full attention.  
  
"What do you need my brother for, that asshole wouldn't help us even if it would keep him from dieing."  
  
Sitting back up Miroku got green in the face when he noticed that Inu yasha was paying absolutely no attention to the road what so ever. "Inu yasha please watch the road if we're dead we wont be able to help anybody."  
  
Much to everybody's relieve Inu yasha's eyes returned to the road it turned out that, that wasn't making hid driving better at all. Sango after watching how they nearly missed another car went to sit close to Black Panther for comfort.  
  
"Well are you going to tell my or what."  
  
Closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see how Inu yasha was driving Miroku explained the rest. "well you said that the wolfs would take her to Kouga and since Kouga and Sesshô maru are not only childhood friends but business partners as well he may be able to help us."  
  
Letting out a snort Inu yasha changed directions and headed for Sesshô maru's mansion. He didn't really expect him to help but if he did his friends a favor by bringing them there who was he to say no. they would find out soon enough what Sesshô maru was really like.  
  
"All right I'll take you there but don't forget that I warned you, Sesshô maru never helps anybody if it doesn't fit in his own plans and I'm pretty certain that Ka... Thunder Ghost belongs in that category."  
  
Making another swing he set the car on the road heading out of Tokyo. Miroku had been prepared for it this time but a glance at the back seat told him that Sango and Black Panther hadn't. Both were tangled with each other and were quite busy getting themselves loose from each others body parts, what he wouldn't give to make a sneak picture this time.  
  
The rest of the ride went remarkably well if you didn't count in the three near misses they had, containing one deer and two ducks. After two hours Sesshô maru's mansion came in view standing on a sloop looking over its surroundings.  
  
Stopping by the stairs Inu yasha shut the engine down and stepped out a sarcastic smile crossed his face when he saw Sesshô maru's loyal toad servant coming out of the house waving his staff of heads above his head.  
  
Leaping into the air Inu yasha avoided being roosted to death. Landing a couple of feet away from where he had been standing a giant boomerang swept by him heading strait for the toad. Sango made a perfect hit taking the toad out and getting the staff removed from his grip.  
  
Looking at the hunter Inu yasha only received a shoulder shrug. Walking to the door Inu yasha made sure to walk over the toad as a repayment for what he had just done it wasn't as satisfying as when the toad would have been conscious.  
  
Throwing the door wide open Inu yasha went for the study it was the only place Sesshô maru would be this late hour. Behind him Miroku, Sango and Black Panther followed him looking at the surroundings with aw; every single piece was worth a lot of money even the simplest looking.  
  
Apparently Sesshô maru wasn't one to go for the cheap fake stuff. Following Inu yasha he leaded them through quite a few corridors before taking a narrow stair down into what probably in a normal house was the basement.  
  
They stopped in front of a soft gleaming oak door there were no sign saying what it was but it just radiated power telling everybody that the master resided here. Not bothering to knock Inu yasha just walked in looking around and finding his older half brother by the hearth.  
  
It looked like he was suspecting them to come around today and was only irritated that it took them longer than he had suspected. "Well brother what brings you here." The word brother was almost spit out as if it tasted filthy.  
  
Not bothering to answer Inu yasha bade Miroku and the rest to come in, Sesshô maru didn't even look surprised and some how this disturbed Sango as if he knew they would be coming, maybe he is behind the attack also.  
  
Deciding that Miroku could do the talking, Sango stayed near the door so she could keep an eye on the whole situation from over there and step in when she needed to.  
  
Being confronted with a youkai of Sesshô maru's caliber was quite unnerving as Miroku found out. He had a feeling that his whole person was being weight and only found amusing. Trying to ignore the feeling of dread he laid all his cards on the table.  
  
"We're here because one of our friends is being held captive by your friend Kouga; we want and need your help."  
  
Sesshô maru only raised his silver eyebrows and only those who were looking for it could see the tiny smile crossing his face. Keeping silent a little longer just to pester the humans he finally got up and went to his desk the tip of his tail trailing behind him.  
  
"Yes I was expecting such a move from Kouga he took longer than I thought he would. As for the help you're requesting you're right you need it. Normally I would disgrace myself by helping humans, but in this one I have my own interest we are talking about the Higurashi girl right."  
  
Inu yasha had seated himself before the shock made him fall on the ground. Seeing his brother dressed in his usual attire a white hoari and hakama he looked every bit the cold taiyoukai Inu yasha was used to but then he said something like that it took him completely by surprise.  
  
Miroku's mouth had fallen open but he could produce a nod confirming Sesshô maru's question. All Sango could think about was what interested the dog demon in her friend a glance in Black Panther direction didn't make her any wiser he showed as much emotion as the demon standing by the desk.  
  
Satisfied with there reactions Sesshô maru picked up the phone dialing a number he new of by heart. Keeping an eye on the lot of them to make sure they wouldn't touch something he waited for the phone to be picked up, he didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Are the supplies ready?  
  
"Tell them I'm coming and that I'm bringing guests with me." The last was said with amusement in his voice, giving Sango an even stronger feeling of dread.  
  
Placing the receiver back Sesshô maru left the room not bothering on looking if the rest was following him that was up to them. In the room everybody was a bit confused but it didn't take them long to figure out that if they didn't follow they were going to be left behind, spurting to the door they caught up with the youkai lord.  
  
Kagome hold up, we're coming for you.  
  
A/n: I bet you're all wondering how Sesshô maru knows what's going on before they even tell him about it, well maybe he just got very good servants or maybe not. Now don't forget to tell me what you've think about my story. 


	6. chapter 6

A/n: response to reviews at the bottom. Just so you know I didn't forget you guys.  
  
Disclaimer: well how am I going to bring this to you guys. Let me see Inu yasha is all mine, mine, mine, mine. Well I think that was clear enough.  
  
HELLS KITCHEN  
  
BY PANTHERA1984  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Waking up the first thing that came to Kagome's mind was that this day sucked and not just a little bit. First she was forced to were a sheep's costume and to top it of she was abducted by wolfs, irony in it fullest.  
  
Opening her eyes all that met her was total blackness, well that were to be suspected. Just like it was to be suspected that her arm and legs were tight together behind her back. After a couple attempts to see if the knots would come lose Kagome gave up.  
  
Well she didn't give up on escaping but she did give up trying to loosen the knots. The one who had tied her up had been knowing what he or she was doing and all she was managing now by trying to wriggle lose was hurt herself and not gain anything for her freedom.  
  
Figuring that she should wait to be released before trying anything at all her thoughts drifted to Inu yasha who by now would surely miss her at least she hoped he at least noticed you could never me sure on what Inu yasha would do.  
  
But then again that was one of his better quality's in fights, his unpredictability give him an edge an advantage. But surely he would have called Sango and Miroku by now and thinking of now how long had she bin under anyway.  
  
Exhaling deep Kagome forced her thoughts on happier things like what they would be doing on Christmas Eve. Sango had said that they would be able to afford a small Christmas tree and quite some presents.  
  
Well they could buy a big tree but that would leave almost no money for the presents and secretly Kagome rather got lots of presents and no tree than a tree and one gift. Trying to lay more comfortable Kagome only achieved to almost role herself from the bed, not a good thing as she was sure the ground was even less pleasant to lie on in her condition.  
  
Thinking about conditions brought her thoughts back to the time that Sango's and her mom had both been pregnant. Sango and Kagome couldn't stop wondering how the stork was going to get the babies from there mommies big bellies to deliver them.  
  
They had asked Kikyo and even Bankotsu but neither had wanted to give a clear answer so they had asked the nuns at school but they had not given a clear answer also. So the both of them had fantasized about how babies were made and how they got in the belly and even more important how they got out.  
  
Smiling Kagome drifted further into her thoughts. A week later Sango had come with the idea that it probably had something to do with kissing but Kagome who had just heard some stories from a couple of girls from a class above them had shaken her head and told it had something to do with the chemist.  
  
After some talking the girls had come to the conclusion that kissing and the chemist were probably both involved and decided not to get to close to either. Kagome had just come to the part that Sango's mom had needed to buy something at the chemist shop and taken Sango with her, were Sango received a sticky piece of candy and a kiss on the had from the chemist.  
  
Sniggering Kagome remembered that Sango was terrified for the next two days before she wanted to tell her mother what she was afraid of when the pore woman heard she had laugh so hard that the neighbors had started to complain. The good thing about the whole episode was that they finally found out the truth about babies.  
  
Slowly coming to her senses once more Kagome felt a presence standing behind her and she had the funny feeling who ever it was, was looking down at her like the darkness didn't bother the person at all.  
  
Pretending to be in thought land still, Kagome felt the presence bending over her and something caressed her hands and wrist, the next moment the ropes felt away. Now that her limbs fell back in normal positions Kagome groaned when the pain started.  
  
Trying not to move while life flew back through her arm and legs and her mussels where screaming with agony, Kagome forgot about the person standing behind her until she was picket up.  
  
Trying hard not to scream out in agony Kagome peered into the dark were her captor's face would be. Of course she saw nothing at least she thought she saw nothing until very slowly she began to detect the outlines of a figure.  
  
Closing her eyes half way she found herself looking at greenish figure in the back of her mind a voice whispered it's his aura. At first the thought shocked her but thinking about it she found herself agreeing with her inner voice.  
  
She felt the arms holding her wrap tighter and then he was of going to whatever place he had in mind, thinking hard Kagome decided to wait with escaping until her arm and legs were up to it and until she knew in what kind of situation she was.  
  
Apparently the room she had been in had no door because the person holding her didn't stop once to open one. After some time Kagome felt her mind slipping in and out of focus bored with the long walk and nothing to see to keep her mind busy.  
  
As if her thoughts were read the male stop whispered something in a language Kagome was pretty sure wasn't a language at all, then everything happened at once she felt something open a gush of wind blew past her bringing light with it at the same time.  
  
After being in the dark so long Kagome's eyes couldn't take the bright light and started watering while she closed them, but even with closed eyes she still saw the light blinding her. She knew that the next time she opened her eyes she would be seeing dots of light for some time.  
  
Her keeper moved into the room and Kagome found herself being placed on something so soft she sunk into it several inches before coming to a halt. Waiting a couple of minutes before opening her eyes again Kagome focused on the person who brought her and was standing a bit away but was still watching her.  
  
Opening one eye careful to let the sensitive tissue get used to the light Kagome found that there were indeed points of light swarming around. Opening her other eye Kagome kept looking down until the worst was over and she was able to see normally again.  
  
Lifting her head up she looked into the Safire eyes from Kouga. Not knowing what to do with this turn of events Kagome just kept watching him. And the longer she looked at him the bigger the smile upon his face grew until it was almost going from ear to ear.  
  
Blinking a couple of times to make sure this wasn't some kind of weird elusion, she found that he didn't disappear. Lifting herself into sitting position she began to wonder. "Kouga what's going on?  
  
Safire eyes sparked when she spoke his name. "I see that you remember me, this is very good as it would be a bit embarrassing when my woman forgot my name." he gave her a wink before setting of to a closet.  
  
Now totally at lose Kagome followed his movements until one part of his words managed to go through the fogs surrounding her brain. Did he just say his woman, his woman, No this wasn't happening. For a demon to call a female his woman in general mend only one thing. He wanted to mate or was mated with her.  
  
Leaping from what she now noticed as a very big bed Kagome run for the mirror to check if her neck was still scar less. Breathing hard she pushed the bathrobe away; vaguely in her mind she wondered who had removed the sheep costume.  
  
Turning before the mirror she found her skin intact she wasn't mated to him. Feeling a little bit better, only a little bit because this could only mean that he was going to try mate with her sooner or later and from the look of things she had a feeling it was going to be sooner.  
  
Holding an exquisite looking designer gown in his hand Kouga followed the antics from the human woman he had chosen as his mate to be. Looking at her made his desire for her grow, forcing his feelings down he went to her.  
  
"Are you looking for anything particular? Startled at his voice Kagome spun around to find him standing close by holding out what looked like a very expansive dress. Not sure what to do Kagome just stared at him stupidly.  
  
Looking at her for a few moments Kouga took a step closer still holding out the dress to her. "Here put this o we are going to have dinner within a few minutes and I thought you would like to dress in something nicer than my bathrobe. Not that I mind you wearing them." The last was said in a hoarse voice and his eyes twinkled with an unnatural light for just a moment.  
  
Taking the dress from him Kagome looked around for somewhere to dress without being watched since the demon showed no signs of going to leave her. Meanwhile her mind was racing, this situation was just so weird and absolutely not what she had been suspecting.  
  
No body who was kidnapped suspected to be eating with her keeper, rape or murder and even torture was what she had been preparing for not a dinner with a demon who wanted to mate with her.  
  
In a corner she found a secluded place where she could dress, so she hastened herself to there. Disappearing behind the screen Kagome thought to herself that she was going to get out of here unmarked and that in a couple of years time she probably was able to laugh about it with Sango.  
  
Throwing the bathrobe in a corner she found that she utterly naked underneath and crimson patches appeared on her cheeks when she thought about that some one had seen her naked, she only hoped that it was a woman but with her luck from the last 24 hours it had probably been Kouga himself.  
  
Putting on the dress Kagome found herself swallowing hard, the thing fitted her like a second skin and had slides going all the way up to her hips and she didn't even had panty's, there was no way she was going to wear this if she sat on a chair in this dress or even if she walked. The thought alone was enough to embarrass her.  
  
Moving her hands to release the broche that kept the whole dress together she forgot that Kouga was still in the room. But the wolf demon had enough o waiting and walked over to the screen pulling it aside.  
  
Slowly lowering her arms Kagome watched him give her a once over. Then he gave her a soft pad on her rear and took her hand leading her to glass door at the other end of his bedroom. Now beyond embarrassment Kagome felt like crying was there ever going to be an end to this awful day.  
  
Kouga opened the door leading her onto his balcony where a table with food was already waiting for them. The first thing Kagome noticed was that they where in a tropical area then she noticed the glass roof. The balcony was inside greenhouse that was build to resemble a tropical island.  
  
Her bleu grey eyes were wide in wonder when she took in the sight that was presented to here, not even in her wildest dreams had she ever come up with such a beautiful view it was just perfect.  
  
Feeling Kagome stop Kouga turned to look at her, seeing her take in his greenhouse with pleasure written al over her face made him smile. This girl was so easy to read every feeling was clearly visible on her face and knowing she was happy at the moment made him happy.  
  
Grabbing her hand once more Kouga guided her to a chair, seating her at the table he walked around it and seated himself opposite to her. Watching her Kouga felt another surge of desire flow through him, he couldn't wait to start weaving a delicate spell that would make her willing then she would be his for always.  
  
Following Sesshô maru wasn't easy since the dog demon was going fast and didn't bother holding back so the rest could keep up But Sango, Miroku, Inu yasha and Black Panther managed.  
  
Again the were lead through corridors but this time by Sesshô maru, Sango was just wondering if the house was build like a maze when the demon lord stopped before a door and looked back at his brothers gang.  
  
Scowling Sesshô maru faced the door and made a gesture with his hand the door opened on its own accord. Sango wondered briefly about what he did but shrugged her shoulders mentally and just followed the dog demon afraid that otherwise she might loose him.  
  
But she needn't fear that because the room was there destination since Sesshô maru was waiting just behind the door giving Sango quite as fright when she came in not suspecting him to be standing there.  
  
Walking around Sesshô maru the first thing Sango noticed was the ugly green toad she had flattened earlier standing beside a car. And from the looks of it not just any kind of car but and she didn't think she was wrong a car that was the same as the one in the movie 'gone in sixty seconds' the one thy named unicorn in the film.  
  
Behind her Miroku gave a soft whistle at the sight of it Inu yasha just snorted and Black Panther had a look of wonder in his lime green eyes. Pushing everybody aside Inu yasha went to stand beside his brother.  
  
"Well I hope you've got something better because there is no way we all can fit in there." Gazing down at his half brother with an indifferent look in his eyes Sesshô maru made yet again a gesture with his hand, the walls in the room sunk into the floor revealing a whole arsenal of different kind of cars.  
  
Next to Inu yasha Miroku was having problems breathing, Sango watched him with fascination finding the sight of Miroku choking more enjoyable than the cars, what was it with cars anyway it were just vehicles a means to move around.  
  
So okay even she had to admit that these cars were all dazzling but to just choke at the sight of them. Finally taking pity on the monk Sango patted him on the back rather hard bringing Miroku out of his stupor.  
  
Wrinkling his brow Inu yasha looked around. "Well it'll have to do; I think the dark grey one in the third row is good enough. Let's go people time is ticking."  
  
Going of to the car he had pointed out Sango followed him closely followed by Black Panther. Miroku took a little while longer to move but when he did he found he didn't get very far.  
  
Looking at his wrist he found that Sesshô maru was holding him back. Looking up into the demons cold golden eyes Miroku tried to look as innocent as possible. A corner of Sesshô maru's mouth came up into a smile but his eyes stayed as cold as ice.  
  
"You better give that to me." His voice was but a whisper but Miroku had understood every word like they were spoken aloud.  
  
Plastering a big smile on his face Miroku looked at a point above Sesshô maru's right shoulder. "I'm sorry but I don't understand what you mean."  
  
Sesshô maru's other mouth corner came up into a true smile, the first one in a very long time. "The statue you took from the hall and you've currently hidden in the folds of your robe, give it back."  
  
Blinking Miroku looked Sesshô maru in the eye, how could he have known. He wasn't near when Miroku snatched the statue from a wooden table. Still wondering Miroku reached into his robe with his free hand pulling out the statue of a naked Venus standing in a shell.  
  
Sesshô maru let go of his wrist and took the statue, instantly turning it over to Jaken who was now standing beside him. The green toad looked at the dog demon with adoration in his eyes and held out both his hands to take the Venus. Holding the statue against his chest he made a deep bow before setting of.  
  
Getting impatient Inu yasha stuck his head out of the car window. "Oy are you lot coming or do we have do this on our own."  
  
Suppressing the urge to role his eyes Sesshô maru set of to the dark grey car finding Inu yasha in the driver's seat. Opening the door Sesshô maru just sat down forcing Inu yasha to move to the passenger seat fast.  
  
Giving Sesshô maru a dirty look Inu yasha clicked the seatbelt in place, the last time he had sat in a car with Sesshô maru the demon had made it a living hell. It was one experience Inu yasha would love to forget.  
  
In the back seat Sango climbed over Black Panther so she wouldn't have to sit next to Miroku. All ready Sesshô maru put the engine alive. With some satisfaction he let the engine purr for a minute before taking of.  
  
Feeling her heart sink Sango closed her eyes driving was probably related when it came to the Taisho brothers and Sesshô maru was the worst as far as Sango thought. Closing her eyes she reached out to the nearest thing to grab onto.  
  
When the car made a particular loud screeching sound Sango clamped to the person next to her even harder, until she heard Miroku purr. "But lady Sango I had no idea you liked me this way."  
  
Opening her eyes in shock she found herself face to face with the pervert. Giving him a weak smile Sango tried to get herself away from him but it was already too late. Miroku had sneaked his arms around her pinning her own once and at the same time making it impossible for her to get away, this right was going to be even worse than the one she just had with Inu yasha.  
  
The only good thing about the ride in Sango's mind was that it didn't take them long to reach Kouga's house. Stopping at the front door Sango couldn't wait to get out, throwing the door open she rushed out dragging Miroku along in the process.  
  
Behind her, the others gathered and all looked at the immense building for a while. Then Sesshô maru took the lead once again throwing the doors open with an air of some one who belonged.  
  
Loosening her hiraikotsu Sango quickly followed as did the rest. This time no narrow corridors but brightly lit hallways with pictures hanging on the walls every few foot, but the rescue party didn't pay attention to the work of arts following Sesshô maru took all there attention.  
  
The lord of the western lands was going trough the halls swiftly he couldn't let Kouga take the girl, she was much too valuable but he had a nagging feeling that the wolf prince knew what he was handling.  
  
Normally Sesshô maru wouldn't care what happened to humans but after a talk with his father he decided that to mingle into this ones live was helpful for him. Going even faster Sesshô maru reached the door to Kouga's bedroom in no time at all.  
  
Sniffing the air he conformed his thoughts the girls scent was strongest here. From behind he heard the humans panting urged on by an irritated Inu yasha, fleetingly Sesshô maru wondered about how Inu yasha could write novels with a character like his.  
  
Shaking his head to lose the thought Sesshô maru concentrated at the barrier that was meant to hold everybody out. Making a couple of gestures in the air that left a orange glowing sign lingering before him then the sign sunk into the barrier and it cracked.  
  
Pushing the door open Sesshô maru entered Kouga's room behind him the humans had just arrived with Inu yasha, not waiting on them Sesshô maru walked further into the room looking around for the girl and not finding her.  
  
Wrinkling his brows Sesshô maru looked around again and his eyes fell upon the glass door, two figures visible at the other side. Leaving the humans to there petty fight they were now having among each other Sesshô maru went to the balcony.  
  
Opening the door Sesshô maru found Kouga watching him, his Safire eyes showing that the wolf was confused by Sesshô maru's presences. Kagome at the other hand didn't wonder what kept the demons attention but saw her chance to escape and didn't wait around.  
  
Flinging the chair back she took of strait into Sesshô maru's chest. Not expecting the impact Sesshô maru fell back the girl on top of him. Growling softly at the human's stupidity he looked at her and then noticed the dress she was wearing.  
  
Swiftly his eyes scanned the skin by her neck but there were no puncture marks yet, a bit relieved Sesshô maru stood up dragging the girl up with him if Kouga had marked her it would have mend that Sesshô maru's plans had gone astray and that wasn't something he was used to.  
  
A dazed Kagome was looking at what she thought had been a brick wall. It took her a couple of minutes to realize she had run into Sesshô maru, feeling stupid Kagome went to stand away from him leaving the two demons standing on the balcony together.  
  
The first other thing she noticed was her friends standing by the door. A jolt of pure relieve went trough Kagome at the sight of her friends. Tears pouring down her face Kagome ran into a hug with Sango who stated that they had all been really worried.  
  
Behind then Miroku gave a soft whistle at Kagome's outfit, throwing a dirty look towards Miroku, Sango pulled Kagome towards the open closet looking for something more covering that Kagome could wear.  
  
Watching the whole scene with his arm folded Inu yasha rolled his eyes at the behavior of the monk. That was one man that was just never going to learn no matter how many times Sango knocked him unconscious.  
  
Deciding to take a look at what his brother was doing Inu yasha left the three humans standing in the bedroom. Coming onto the balcony Inu yasha found Sesshô maru and Kouga in some kind of intense staring contest.  
  
Looking from one to the other he wondered what was going on until he noticed the food on the table, there was a bowl with ramen with his name on it. The two demons hadn't even noticed the hanyou's arrival both were to absorbed in there will battle.  
  
Suddenly Kouga turned his head away and folded his arm before his chest. "All right you can take her with you but I warn you I'll keep trying to make her mine and if I find out you did her any harm.....  
  
He let the treat hang between them while he left the balcony going inside and then strait for the door leaving everybody. Following the wolf until he was gone Sesshô maru let out a sigh he was going to watch his back in more than one way.  
  
And then he had to convince the human to work with him a task that could proof tricky if he didn't handle it carefully. Watching the girl pulling several outfits from Kouga's closet he decided to wait with bringing that piece of news to her now was not the time.  
  
A/n: yeah, Kagome and Sesshô maru have finally met up close even if it wasn't under the best circumstances. Well let's just think it was it was the crown on Kagome's not so good day. Hope you liked the chapter and if you did tell me about it.  
  
Okay here are the responses to the reviewers.  
  
Anonymous04: well you certainly never get to guess again but than again Miroku is quite known for his wondering hands so it was kind of obvious.  
  
Sessho-phreak: o my you got me blushing with your wonderful review, thank you very much. 


	7. chapter 7

A/n: I'm so sorry for taking so long but I've been working on the laptop and it wasn't until today that I got to transverse all the chapters to the main computer. Well the response to reviewers will be found at the bottom but for now I just like to say I appreciate each review I get and to those people who read my story but don't review thank you very much for reading my story. Just one more thing did any of you notice the hotty in planet ladder, prince Seeu. He is definitely competition for Sesshô maru.  
  
Disclaimer: well my little brother has told me I do not own Inu yasha so okay I don't own Inu yasha (sniggers) but I didn't say anything about the other characters, what to do what to do.  
  
HELLS KITCHEN  
  
BY PANTHERA1984  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Kagome had a feeling she was being suffocated and grilled at the same time. Moaning she struggled from her bed covers to come across a pair of Safire bleu eyes in a hairy face of a wolf.  
  
Great the beast had followed her to bed as if it wasn't bad enough he had followed her home to the Robin Hood. Ever since she had gotten back from Kouga's place the wolf had followed her like a big dangers huge lap dog.  
  
And now this wild animal was lying on her bed on top of her to be more exact looking at her with an air of belonging. Throwing the wolf a dirty look Kagome climbed out of her bed going to her closet and pulled out something warm and easy to wear.  
  
In her worn denim jeans with cherry colored sweater Kagome stomped of to the living room, she wasn't in a good mood; she just had a lousy 24 hours and wasn't even allowed to sleep late.  
  
Ears twitching the wolf followed the girl movements, jumping of the bed when she left the room to follow her. His nails clicked on the wooden floor his Safire eyes never leaving the girl out of his sight.  
  
Plopping down on the couch Kagome noticed the object of her current bad mood follow her into the living room and went lying down by her feet, rolling her eyes Kagome decided on ignoring the huge brown animal.  
  
Instead her eyes went to Sango's form standing in the kitchen part of the living room, narrowing her eyes when she noticed that the girl was making Belgium waffles, this mend trouble.  
  
Whenever Sango made Belgium waffles it mend that something bothered her or that she had to give some one bad news, and some odd feeling was telling Kagome it had something to with her.  
  
Before her thoughts could take her any further Miroku entered the monk smiled brightly when he noticed the smell of Belgium waffles. He eagerly walked towards the kitchen table and sat down.  
  
This sight brought a tiny smile on Kagome's face the Houshi was a big fan of Sango's Belgium waffles and always acted like a child getting a big present whenever she made them.  
  
Pushing herself from the couch she joined him at the table almost tripping over the wolf who followed her with an eager look, he probably was hungry. Sitting down Kagome waited for her ordeal to begin.  
  
No sooner had Kagome sat down or Shippô and Mrs. Kitsune entered the room to join them they didn't get the time to start a conversation since Sango placed a huge pile of hot waffles on the table together with syrup, sugar and whipping cream.  
  
Throwing one of the waffles to the wolf Kagome dug in herself, even if waffles mend bad news that didn't stop them being delicious. When everybody was over there worst hunger Sango looked up at Kagome next to her Miroku did the same.  
  
"Kagome I have.... "Kag I've got good news....  
  
Sango and Miroku stared at each other; both had started speaking at the same time. Making a gesture of ladies first Miroku sat back in his chair waiting for Sango to continue.  
  
Giving Miroku a questioning stare before returning to look at Kagome, Sango cleared her throat. "As I was saying I got a message from Sesshô maru last night, he wants a word with you and was asking for a day and time that would suit you."  
  
At Kagome's feet the wolf steered his head lifting it a bit from his paws his ears standing rigid to hear every word. Slowly Kagome put her fork and knife down, this was unsuspected.  
  
Her voice quivered when she responded to Sango's question. "But why, what does he want?  
  
Shaking her head Sango answered. "I have absolutely no idea but he said it was important and for you to answer quickly, he gave me this piece of paper where you can write down the date, time and place you want to meet."  
  
Sango handed Kagome the slightly crumpled paper. Placing it next to her plate Kagome turned towards Miroku. "You wanted to say something too?  
  
Nodding Miroku leaned forward placing his elbows on the table. "Yep that's right but you two are going to like this one, I have gotten permission to take you two to Bankotsu's hide out for a little while."  
  
Kagome and Sango could barley contain there excitement they got to spend some time with Bankotsu, this was just great. Both the girls turned to Miroku and asked at the same time. "When are we going?  
  
Smiling at there excitement Miroku pretended to be thinking about that question, like he forgot when they were supposed to go. This send both girl into sending treats at him and Sango began to bawl her fist before his face.  
  
Grabbing the fist Miroku brought it to his mouth a placed a quick kiss on it before standing up. Going to the door he waited underneath the door post. "Well what are you two waiting for we'll have to hurry if we want to be back tonight."  
  
Sango was already up from her seat when he said that but instead of getting even for the kissing thing she looked at Kagome with an expression saying is this real? But Kagome wasn't watching.  
  
Speaking with Mrs. Kitsune who was more than willing to let the girls go of for a visit to Bankotsu, Shippô didn't want to come telling her that he was currently working on a project.  
  
Not waiting around and trying to change his mind Kagome went to the door were Sango and Miroku were waiting for her, closely followed by the wolf. The three went to get there jackets and met downstairs.  
  
Not wondering about how they would go to Bankotsu or even how they were going to make it there and back again in one day Sango and Kagome simply followed Miroku. Leaving the Robin Hood behind Miroku leaded the two towards the place were the car would be waiting.  
  
Coming to the dark green car a man clad in grey opened the back door for the three, but just when he was about to close the door the wolf toke a leap and managed to land inside the car on top of Kagome.  
  
Letting out a big whoosh of air from the sudden pressure on her chest Kagome threw the beast an irritated glare before pushing the animal to the ground. Next to her Sango tried to suppress a grin.  
  
"It isn't funny Sango, what am I going to do he won't leave me." Kagome's voice was sounding a bit desperate at the end of her sentence.  
  
Taking pity on her best friend Sango patted her on the back. "Don't worry Kag just pretend that it is your house pet." Sango sneaked a peek at Kagome's face and then said as an after thought. "You'll have to give him a name do."  
  
Grimacing Kagome pocked Sango in her ribs. "Why don't you keep your nose in your own business if you're of no mind to help me."  
  
Pretending not to hear that Sango looked around taking in the space there were in. it was a big car and it would have easily been able to carry two more persons. Next to her Miroku noticed Sango's confusion.  
  
"Loverboy lend it to us as a favor to Bankotsu." Appeased by that answer Sango leaned back into the leather seating, ready to enjoy the ride and the day. Her thoughts taking her to musing about what the placed Bankotsu was looked like.  
  
Kagome was done ranting at Sango and was currently pondering what kind of name she would give the wolf; she never knew it was so hard to think up a name. Every one she had come up so far just didn't suit the magnificent animal.  
  
Frustrated she twirling a lock of hair around her index finger, why was it so hard to think up a name. Absent mindlessly her eyes wondered to the brown form that was once again lying at her feet.  
  
What to call this hunter, what to call..... And then she knew just what she would call him, Thunder yes that would fit him well and she didn't particular care what the others would think about it Thunder was after all following her.  
  
Satisfied with finding a name for the wolf Kagome followed Sango's example and sat back to enjoy the right, under her breath singing a song to kill the time. It was the song from the movie Sango and she saw the day before, the day before Sango got frighten for thunder.  
  
With closed eyes Kagome sang the short song. "One, two Freddy's gonna get you. Three, four better lock your door. Five, six go and grab a crucifix. Seven, eight gonna be up late. Nine, ten never sleep again." Beside her Sango joined in.  
  
About well far over two hundred times singing the song later Sango noticed a wood shack coming in view. Nudging Kagome she pointed to the building, upon coming closer the girl noticed that the shack was a great deal bigger than they first thought.  
  
The car stopped at the front door, Kagome and Sango decided not to wait on the chauffeur to open the door they bolted out leaving Miroku behind. Pushing the door open they went in not stopping to admire the tasteful scenery.  
  
The first room they came across was the bedroom, were some one had forgotten to make up his bed this morning. Only glancing inside to see if Bankotsu was there they went on going through the living room (some one needed seriously dig this pig stile out, you could hide a dead person here and never come across it again) through the kitchen and out the back door where there were traces of some one having readied a lunch.  
  
Stopping beside the picnic table Sango and Kagome looked around confused they went through the whole house and no Bankotsu, where could he possible be? Neither of the girls noticed the person creeping up behind them.  
  
By stealth Bankotsu inched towards the girls who were currently eying the trees, a small smile graced his lips, mahogany eyes gleaming mischievously it wasn't often he got to pull a prank on them, after living with Miroku for some time they were quite alert to there environment.  
  
Reaching out he lunched forward grabbing each in the sensitive area in the waist making the girls jump and squeal. Sango was the one to recover first, swinging her fist flying in the direction they where grabbed from Miroku's name already on her lips.  
  
Her magenta eyes opened wide when Bankotsu caught her fist in mid air, opening her mouth a few times with nothing coming out she finally managed. "Bankotsu? You? She turned to Kagome and pulled her next to her. "Kag look Bankotsu and he just greeted us in a Miroku way, what do you say to that?  
  
Still trying to calm her racing heart, after the wolf incident she didn't take to well to people sneaking up behind her apparently. Managing a smile for Bankotsu she retreated pulling her arm out of Sango's grasp and seated down on the wooden bench.  
  
Unnoticed by everybody was the sleek brown wolf coming closer. The animal had just witnessed what he saw as an attack at Kagome and nobody attacked her unpunished with him here.  
  
Rolling her head to loose the stiff mussels in her neck Kagome glimpsed the wolf coming closer a bit ducked ready to attack any moment. Not thinking Kagome jumped up and lunched at Bankotsu bringing him down just in time, the wolf flew trait over landing before the bench she had been sitting on moments before.  
  
Getting up with the help of a bewildered Sango, Kagome went to the wolf all set to give him a serious scolding. Behind her Sango helped Bankotsu to his feet, the messenger had a questing gleam in his eyes and since Kagome was busy setting the wolf in place he directed it too Sango.  
  
Sango couldn't help but smile at the sight of Kagome scolding a wolf, she looked like a mother setting her child right and then you had Bankotsu who was looking a little lost, feeling sorry she began to explain beginning with Kagome going collecting till the moment when they had brought her back from Kouga's place.  
  
When Sango was done telling she noticed that Kagome had been listening as well with an interested look on her face since she hadn't heard Sango's and Miroku's sight of the story.  
  
Opening her mouth to ask Sango about how Sesshô maru got involved in this she found that Bankotsu was just a bit quicker and he was addressing both of them. "Now we landed on this subject I have something to tell you two." His voice grew serious and his eyes lost there twinkle. "I heard from Black Panther about your little escapades and I forbid you to do it ever again."  
  
Surprised at the heat in his voice Sango sat down next to Kagome both looked a bit bewildered. "This time it went well but what if it hadn't been Kouga doing the kidnapping but Naraku, well? Didn't think about that hè, how could you think you would be able to keep getting away with it and even if you need the money this way your only helping Naraku getting a list of things he will be able to use against you even if you get out of hells kitchen."  
  
Bankotsu stopped his tirade when he noticed the sorrowful look in Sango's and Kagome's eyes the girl had a lost look about them. Sighing he kneeled down before the girls being careful to keep an eye on the wolf curled by Kagome's feet.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to be this harsh, it is only that I don't want to lose you two to Naraku also. I already talked with Miroku he wont help you any more but to soften the blow I'll tell you a secret."  
  
Sango and Kagome doubted that anything would soften the blow, without the extra income it would be impossible to pay any of there debts, ever. But they decided to listen it was not like they really had a choice in the matter.  
  
"You girl know your mothers didn't use to be poor, actually they belonged both too some of the most respected family's but everything chanced and they had to move to hells kitchen both in debt to Naraku. But what Naraku didn't know or even there own family was that they weren't totally broke, there still is enough money to pay of Naraku but Loverboy has it in his care."  
  
Sango and Kagome sat utterly still not daring to move even a mussel, what they were hearing know was beyond anything they had ever imagine, who would have ever guest they where blood related to some of the rich respected family's. What had gone wrong to change it all? Bankotsu continued his explanation.  
  
"All you girls have to do is hold tight and not get in trouble till your twentieth birthday, that's when Loverboy will give you the money like your mother requested. So you see there really is no need for you to go to such extremes as stealing."  
  
Giving both the girls a reassuring pat on the knee Bankotsu stood up going around the table and seated down. "now this behind us let us join the food and Miroku get out here I know you've been standing behind the door the whole time and I'm not mad at you anymore."  
  
And sure enough Miroku appeared from the kitchen and joined in, soon enough every one was enjoying lunch each taken up in his or her own thoughts. By Kagome's feet Thunder (he had readily accepted the name Kagome given him) was chewing on the chicken sandwiches Kagome had given him.  
  
They quietly conversed about media topics to avoid talking about what had just happened. It was after all not every day you found out that they would be inheriting enough money to pay of there debts.  
  
After a while Bankotsu sighed, it was time for the girls to get back and they didn't even get time to talk about what else was going on besides Naraku and his endless quest to obtain power.  
  
Next to him Miroku understood and the Houshi stood up indicating the girls to do the same and say goodbye, it would now really be some time before they would see Bankotsu again.  
  
Hugs and kisses were exchanged together with well wishing and word of reassurance but eventually they went to the waiting car and got in. plastered against the window Sango and Kagome kept waving until Bankotsu was out of sight.  
  
Sitting back the first thing Kagome noticed was that Thunder had lay his head on her knees looking up to her with a hopeful look in his Safire eyes. Rolling her eyes Kagome then gave him a smile before stroking his head, he really was kinda cute.  
  
If they thought the ride to the cabin was long the ride back was thrice as bad. It was vastly growing dark and next to Kagome, Sango had fallen asleep on Miroku's shoulder. The monk had sneaked an arm around her waist and had pulled her close and was currently staring of in the distance with a satisfied look in his violet eyes.  
  
Rubbing her temples Kagome's thoughts went to the words of Bankotsu had uttered this afternoon. Who would have ever thought that there mothers had belonged to the rich upper town people, what ever had gone wrong she probably never know.  
  
Eventually Kagome's eyes closed also and she went of into dreamland on the wings of sweat longing. Thunder watched her and the moment she was of he crawled on the couch and snuggled himself on her lap.  
  
"""" Sesshô maru lifted his head standing up from his seat by the fire, they were coming within his boundaries. A small smile appeared on his face it looked like he would be talking with Kagome sooner than she had thought.  
  
Going to the window overlooking the east his golden eyes gazed over the trees looking at something only he could see. In silence the youkai waited for them to pass the invisible barrier onto his lands.  
  
When they did Sesshô maru's smile grew a bit wider now he would be able to sabotage the car and the chauffeur was already informed about what would happen so he wouldn't attempt to make the car.  
  
Leaving no other option for the three humans than to seek refuge in the nearest house and he had made sure they would be leaded to his cabin; he had made Jaken place signs leading them strait to here.  
  
Sliding the window open Sesshô maru leaned out of it his head lifted upward letting the wind tell him were his prey was exactly. With his eyes closed he formed a mental picture the smile still on his lips.  
  
Suddenly a red dot lighted up in his mind telling him the location the car was. Opening his eyes Sesshô maru stood up strait his hands before him, his fingers moved before him forming a pattern.  
  
Red signs lit up before him burning brightly in the night sky, then the signs faded away leaving no trace. Stepping away from the window closing it in the same motion Sesshô maru went back to his seat before the hearth.  
  
Lacing his finger together he placed his chin on them staring into the smoldering flames. His ears caught the sound of a car stopping with screaming breaks, they would be beginning there travel to here any moment.  
  
A/n: well we got to meet Bankotsu again and Sango and Kagome heard something about there origin and we got to meet Thunder the new character in my story, I really hope you guys are going to like him as much as I do. And if you're wondering about his Safire eyes just take a look at the front pace of the manga book number 14 all Kouga's wolfs have bleu eyes. Further more I like to explain a bit about the gestures Sesshô maru uses to break barriers and sabotage if you're thinking along the lines of magic forget it. It's actually a way to concentrate his youki, the burn marks that appear in the air are very strong dosages of demon energy that he can direct at will when they are in this form. Well now that's cleared up.....  
  
On to the reviewers  
  
Hinoke: thank you very much for your wonderful review and support and don't worry it will take quite a lot more than getting not that many reviews to stop me writing on this story, I like it a lot myself and I think that is reason enough to keep writing on it.  
  
Sessho-phreak: gods you got me blushing again and I know what you mean with Sesshô maru he is just great and good looking too (sighed) if only he were real.  
  
PegasusRider: thanks for the compliment and as for the updating it depends on how much time I can spend behind the computer I'm sharing this one with the whole family. So I'm not one to update on regular basis.  
  
Witchyinuyashagurl: wow so your parents complain about your reading habits to, when ever mine complain I tell them better reading as an addiction then smoking, drugs, alcohol or gambling. glad you like my little joke with the Venus I thought it was suiting for Miroku you know, big pervert, naked Venus. Furthermore I'm really honored you think so highly of my story it means a lot to me (doing a weird celebration dance but stops when little brother gives her a look of I got to call the nuthouse to take her away) okay then I would like to say sorry about the confusion with the jumping around but my compu is eating my stars, I'm just glad it isn't eating my whole chapters. 


	8. chapter 8

A/n: and we've landed with the eight chapter already, I'm so proud and of course I hope that you all are still enjoying reading it. Wow just saw the renegade that set me into wondering who would fit the part better Inu yasha or Kouga.  
  
Disclaimer: okay, okay I admit I do not own any character from Inu yasha.  
  
HELLS KITCHEN  
  
BY PANTHERA1984  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Kagome was shaken awake, first she thought that Shippô was trying to wake her up but that didn't explain the shrieking noises. That's when she fully woke up next to her Sango was pouncing on the window separating them from the driver.  
  
Clutching Thunder Kagome looked around franticly she didn't understand what was going on one moment she was sleeping and the next she was trying her best not to get lounged into the nearest window.  
  
Sango was being held by Miroku but that didn't stop her from trying to break the window between her and the driver down. But it didn't seem to matter the window didn't even crack.  
  
Another violent curve send Sango flying into Thunder, the poor wolf was not feeling to well with all the shaking and Sango pluming into him didn't help. Scratching franticly he tried to get closer to Kagome.  
  
Meanwhile Kagome had some trouble with getting air since her face was practically buried in Thunders fur. The next moment she felt like she was being squashed, now pushing franticly to get some air she didn't notice the car had finally stopped.  
  
With help from Miroku Sango was pulled of Thunder. The wolf calmed down the moment the car stopped giving Kagome the chance to get her face out of his fur and take in a deep breath.  
  
Opening the door Miroku stepped out then turned around to help Sango who was still a bit disorientated, when she was out Miroku ducked back in to fish Kagome from the fur pile of fur.  
  
Finally standing outside Kagome let realization down on her; they could have easily had an accident just now. Closing her eyes to calm her nerves Kagome missed Miroku going to the driver who was standing bent down under the hoot.  
  
"What's the problem? Miroku's voice was laced with uncertainty when he addressed the driver.  
  
Scratching his head the driver took a step back his eyes looking thoughtful; he then viewed the sight from a different point of view his head cocked aside. Finally stepping back he went to Miroku.  
  
"Well I have no idea what just happened but you all better try and find a house to call from because this heap isn't riding anymore, you call help and I'm staying here with the car and wait for the help to come."  
  
Throwing the driver a speculating glance Miroku couldn't help but wonder why he would want to stay behind alone, but on the other hand the girls wouldn't want to stay here with the driver and he could hardly send them of together.  
  
Going over to the two females who looked to be calmed down some he spook in a hushed voice with them telling what the driver had said they ended in agreeing to search for a house together leaving the driver behind.  
  
Waving goodbye after asking which direction they would have to take they went on there way. Miroku in the front Sango and Kagome arm in arm coming right behind him, Thunder trailing besides and behind Kagome watching his surroundings with keen eyes his ears twitching in every direction listening for suspicious sounds.  
  
After walking for about a half hour Miroku stopped reading the sign standing on the side of the road. He had almost mist it but right at that moment the moon had come from behind the clouds illuminating everything.  
  
Stopping next to Miroku Sango and Kagome looked at the sing also. "Well." Sango said. "At least we know that there is a house here and we only have to leave the road and follow this forest path."  
  
Rolling her eyes upwards Kagome shook her head. "Well it is not like we really have a choice it's this or spend the next four days trying to reach the city. Personally I choose the forest path."  
  
Not waiting on the girls to finish there little conversation Miroku went of the road onto the dirt path leading into the forest. When he was out of sight he heard the girl stop there argument and come after him in a rush.  
  
Walking in silence they followed the dirt path further and further into the forest soon there vision was limited on they were forced to hold onto each other so they would get lost.  
  
Miroku was feeling like he had walked for hours but he was sure that if he was able to see his watch they probably hadn't walked longer than a hour and half, still he began to wonder when they would reach the house.  
  
Behind him Sango was asking herself the same thing but was to caught up in trying to keep her pace up that she didn't ask, and behind her Kagome had trouble just trying to place her feet since Thunder was in the way every time.  
  
Both the girls and Miroku began to slack from tiredness and all minds were focused on just getting forward that they almost missed the light shining alluring at there right but Kagome caught it and began walking in that direction pulling Sango with her.  
  
Another ten minutes walking and they were at the front door. Miroku pounced it hard three times but no one came to answer there call. Getting desperate Sango grabbed the doorknob and turned to her own surprise the door swung open.  
  
Not questioning the weirdness of a not locked door they entered setting of to the room where the light had come from. Even at this tired state Kagome noticed the lovely interior of the two story building if she ever had to choose a house she would want it to be just like this one.  
  
The house was decorated in the fashion of an English cottage giving it a homey feeling every female longed for and then the paintings she saw. Pulling her eyes away from a scene of a huge white dog standing on a cliff overlooking the boisterous sea she followed Sango into the room.  
  
First Kagome thought she was half dreaming what other explanation would there be for seeing Sesshô maru sitting by the hearth, but even after blinking and rubbing her eyes the picture didn't go away.  
  
Sango didn't seem to care and went strait for the phone hanging in a corner of the room that was after all there reason for coming here. Before she even came close enough to touch the thing Sesshô maru's voice stopped her.  
  
"There is no need human the chauffeur has already fixed the problem and is now on his way towards the garage like I told him too." Sesshô maru's voice sounded like dark velvet and for some reason Kagome couldn't call up enough anger to question him but that could also be from the tiredness.  
  
Beside her Sango didn't seem to have that problem. "What do you mean like you told him and how did you even knew that we would be in that car or even that we would be passing today? Her voice held an accusing tune in it.  
  
One silver brow went up just a tiny bit but he answered her he did need there corporation for now. "I told you girl that I needed a word with Kagome how I found out about your little trip is of no importance that you're here is enough."'  
  
Standing up Sesshô maru went to the door into the hallway were he stopped and made a motion to some one then he returned to his seat, a few seconds later Jaken came onto the room.  
  
Waiting for his servant to stop by his chair before continuing Sesshô maru looked the humans over. All looked to be completely beaten and ready to fall down and sleep on the spot.  
  
When Jaken finally stood beside him he continued. "Jaken will show you two." He pointed at Miroku and Sango. "To your room, Kagome will stay here so we can talk then I will bring her to her won room. In the morning a car will be at your disposal to bring you back to your tavern."  
  
Uncertain on what to do Sango looked at Kagome who was nodding her head telling them to do what Sesshô maru requested, he had after all help to free her from Kouga she owned him.  
  
When Sango saw the determined look in Kagome's eyes she relented and went after Jaken who was already standing by the door using his head staff to poke Miroku in the legs.  
  
Summoning enough energy to give Jaken a nice wack on the head Sango found that she was just too tired. Slowly the trio disappeared into the dark hall leaving Kagome behind with the dog demon.  
  
Sighing deep Kagome looked around for something to sit on, as the bean bag was closest she plopped down there all the while keeping her eyes on Sesshô maru. As soon as she sat Thunder placed himself by her feet his head and ears on Sesshô maru.  
  
When Sesshô maru noticed the big brown wolf lying at Kagome's feet he had to resist the urge to look surprised. Waiting for her to settle down he watched the animal closely and saw the defensive composure the animal took towards the him.  
  
Kagome was almost falling asleep when she was pulled back into reality by Sesshô maru's voice. "Girl there is decided that it is too dangers for you to keep living in the tavern without the right protection, you wont be returning there."  
  
That message made sure that if Kagome had been feeling dazed from tiredness she wasn't anymore and she didn't like what he just told her especially the tune he used to inform her and it just rubbed her wrong.  
  
"Well to bad for you because I'm going back tomorrow and who are you to decide this anyway." Her voice sounded daring and girl and wolf were both staring at the youkai with a look of defiance.  
  
Blinking at the picture presenting before him Sesshô maru had to give in that she was spiky or maybe just so tired that she wasn't thinking clearly. Whatever it was he was quite sure she would go to extremes just to disobey his order.  
  
"This isn't a proposal or even a suggestion it is an order and one you'll obey for your own safety as well as your friends." Sesshô maru's voice would have been able to freeze water just now but Kagome didn't care.  
  
Folding her arms before her, her whole composure told him she wouldn't do anything and would find a way home even if she had to walk. It was time to tell her this wasn't a game.  
  
"girl you clearly don't understand the seriousness of this case, Naraku would love to get his hands on a girl like you and chances are he will find out about you any time and I'm told that you are quite aware of what he is capable."  
  
Her composure didn't change. "Look girl..... You know what you do what you want it's not like I want to be stuck with a human in my house and if you want to sleep in a bed you better follow."  
  
Taken aback by his sudden change Kagome trailed on behind him, maybe she should have taken his offer in option but the way he had told her and with that tune it just send her into a acute hit of stubbornness and now she had chosen she wasn't going to change her spots.  
  
Nodding her head to conform that thought Kagome went into the room Sesshô maru was holding the door open, walking past him with Thunder all Kagome's thoughts turned to the bed waiting for her.  
  
It didn't take her long to dispose of her jeans and sweater she would use her shirt as pajama. Thunder watched her crawl into bed and waited for her to settle down before jumping on the bed and crawl up at the feet end.  
  
Soon Kagome was of into dreamland vaguely aware of Thunder snuggling up against her feet. It wasn't until four hours later that a half awake Kagome struggled out of her bed in search of the nearest toilet.  
  
Hands outstretched to feel her way to the door Kagome didn't even bother to turn on a light. Half sleepwalking she soon found a bathroom with toilet a few minutes later she was on her way back to her room.  
  
Eyes barely open, mind already on zero Kagome felt her way to her door opening it and going strait to her bed. Bumping her shins against the desired object Kagome crawled in feeling Thunders fur telling her the wolf had moved from the feet end to lying central but Kagome was just to sleepy to fix it.  
  
"""" Sango woke up feeling like a million bucks, stretching and yawning she reluctantly left the bed she had to admit she never had slept in a bed so heavenly she was quite sure it was thanks to the bed that she slept so good.  
  
Coming out of her bed Sango put on the cloths she had thrown on the ground last night then she went in search of a bathroom to clean herself up a bit then her next stop would be Kagome and breakfast.  
  
Finding a bathroom wasn't too hard since the door stood wide open, splashing cold water in her face Sango felt refreshed, a shower would have to wait until they were back at the Robin Hood.  
  
Pulling on her maroon overall Sango was all set for a new day, now to find Kagome. Walking through the hall she open the doors, by one room she looked a bit longer wishing she had a camera with her.  
  
Miroku was sleeping curled up in a ball hugging his pillow against him like it was a life line; it presented an innocent picture so you almost forgot what a big pervert he could be sometimes.  
  
Not wanting to wake him she closed the door quietly and went to the next room, the first thing she saw was Thunder lying on the bed his head held up high watching the door, he looked like a king overlooking his subjects.  
  
Strangely enough Kagome was nowhere to be found well it was clear that she had been here her cloths were lying on the ground. Picking them up Sango looked up at the wolf; well she shrugged her shoulders it was worth a try.  
  
"He boy where is Kagome, come on bring me to her." And sure enough at the mention of Kagome's name the brown animal took of bringing Sango to a closed door a bit further down the hall.  
  
Thunder started scratching the door in an attempt to wake the girl in the room next to him Sango had a feeling of dread something wasn't right about this situation but she had this nasty feeling she wouldn't find out what it was until it was too late.  
  
Inside Kagome crooked one eye open at the scratching softly mumbling under her breath she moved a bit then proceeded into using her feet to shove Thunder out of her bed a satisfying bump told her he had landed on the floor, turning around Kagome was al ready to sleep some more.  
  
The scratching noise didn't stop and this time it woke Kagome up fully. The first thing she noticed was that the scratching came from outside her door but who had she than just pushed out of her bed?  
  
Feeling a bit sick Kagome crawled to the end of her bed to see what she had pushed out of her bed. Her eyes took in white silk sweat pants, a naked well formed chest and a pair of angry golden eyes in a face with two stripes at each cheek and crescent moon on his forehead. All she could think before taking off was, oops.  
  
Making a grab for the door Kagome almost forgot how to open it when she heard a growl coming from Sesshô maru, how did she ever end up in this situation it was beyond embarrassment not to mention quite unsettle ling.  
  
Opening the door Kagome shot out the door, closing it just as quickly. Taking her cloths from a bewildered Sango Kagome set of towards the stairs putting her cloths on as best she could.  
  
Bestowing one bewildered look on the door Sango set of in pursuit of Kagome behind her Thunder followed in the back Miroku came from his room spotting Sango he went after her. going down Sango debaded in herself to confront Kagome and try to get to her to talk what happened, but she decided not to at least not for now.  
  
Kagome didn't stop her running until she was in the same room she had been last night, breakfast was already waiting on a table Kagome hadn't noticed last night. Sweat drops forming on her head Kagome stopped by the table uncertain what to do next.  
  
The choice was taken from her when Sango and Miroku wondered in her friends sat down and started searching out what to have for breakfast, not wanting to make a fuss Kagome decided to join in hoping Sesshô maru wouldn't start a conversation about what happened at the breakfast table.  
  
Upstairs Sesshô maru had trouble believing what just happened to him, not only did that female crawl in his bed she also had the nerve to kick him out of it to say something like this didn't even occur in his mind let alone happen Sesshô maru had a bit of trouble acknowledge what just happened.  
  
Getting up from the ground he decided not to pursue the girl but he was going to make sure she was on the car taking her and her friends back to that tavern of hers no matter how important she was.  
  
Disappearing in his private bathroom Sesshô maru dropped his pants for a quick shower to wash the scent of lavender and wild flower from his body his tail particular was drenched in her scent.  
  
A few minutes later he emerged from his shower her scent still lingered but wasn't as prominent as it had been, picking one of his fluffy towels he used one to dry his hair and tail.  
  
Disposing of the now drenched towel he picked up a new one to rub his body dry while walking to his closet to choose his cloths for today. Throwing the second towel away he settled on deep purple baggy trousers with a white shirt and dark bleu blouse to finish his assemble.  
  
Swinging his tail over his left shoulder he was ready to go down for breakfast his last thought before leaving his room and going down was that he needed to order Jaken to clean his bed.  
  
Coming into the living room where he had order Jaken yesterday to place the breakfast he found that the humans were well into there meal, his eyes fell on Kagome and he noticed that the girl turned bright red when she felt his gaze on her.  
  
Then his look fell upon the wolf by her feet, he never suspected Kouga to go as far as to set one of his wolf on the task to protect the girl (and probably keep other males away) especially since his wolfs were known to dislike humans.  
  
But then again this one didn't seemed to mind to be the guarding of a human girl, from the look of it the wild animal didn't want to be anywhere else than at the girls feet.  
  
Going around the table Sesshô maru purposely choosing a seat opposite from Kagome and sure enough she was already turning red again deep inside Sesshô maru let out a laugh but outside nothing showed.  
  
Kagome felt herself go red once again and for a brief moment she wondered if he was doing this on purpose but she chased the thought away. Trying to keep her thoughts on her food Kagome found herself confronted with images of a naked chest.  
  
After chasing the image away for a third time Kagome was ready to bang her head on the counter just to get rit of the disturbing thought.  
  
On either side of her Sango and Miroku were blissfully unaware of Kagome's problem, both were simply enjoying the food at least Sango was enjoying it until she felt a foot travel up her leg.  
  
Not thinking Sango grabbed the first thing that she could find, which unfortunaly for Miroku was a can filled with orange juice. "You hentai when are you ever going to learn to keep your body to yourself." Sango flung the can towards his head Miroku tried to avoid it but didn't succeed completely.  
  
Watching the orange juice drip out of his brown hair onto his cloths, neck and from there probably inside his cloths Sango could help but gloat. "Serve you right now you'll be sticky and unable to do anything about it until we're back in the Robin Hood, I hope you're itched to death before then."  
  
Watching the whole happening with a bored face of some one who witnessed affairs like these happen on a regular bases, Kagome was only mildly interested at what Sango said since that sometimes changed along with the object used for throwing.  
  
Sesshô maru hadn't even bothered to look up, instead he was counting down the time until the car that would take them all away would come it wouldn't be long. And sure enough he picked up the sounds of an engine with his youkai hearing.  
  
Bless the world for its small miracles. "I'm sorry to interrupt your little debacle but your ride is arriving you better wait outside so you wont miss it." Sesshô maru was actually working hard to keep the urge from his voice.  
  
Not waiting around Kagome shot out of her chair and towards the front door, Sango and Thunder followed her a bit slower, Sango kept throwing evil stares at Miroku who followed keeping his distance an innocent expression on his sticky orange face.  
  
Kagome had reached the door and was already standing by the dirt road looking around for the car, when she felt a Thunder's from pressing against her leg she started absentmindly stroking his head.  
  
Sango stepped outside and stopped in her tracks last night they only saw there surroundings by moonlight but now in the daylight she found that the house they had staid the night was situated in a striking environment.  
  
A path leading to the dirt road was on both sides were lined with roses who bloomed even now in the winter season. The whole area was of course filled with trees but like the roses the trees were still a lush green, the whole place just gave you the feeling of being on a tropical island.  
  
Slowly Sango started walking again keenly taking in the sights presented to her; finally she came to a stop besides Kagome and joined in watching for the car. Behind them Miroku decided not to come to close just yet.  
  
After waiting for ten minutes Kagome had the nasty feeling that the demon had just told them that the car was coming to get them out of his house, Looking at Sango told her that asking her wouldn't help her at all. The other girl was constantly watching the monk to make sure that he didn't get any closer.  
  
After waiting for twenty minutes Kagome was calling up the nerve to go back to the house and face Sesshô maru, she finally felt bold enough to start going back when she heard a car coming up behind her.  
  
Glad that she wouldn't have to face the inu youkai Kagome turned around to face to coming car helping Sango in first when it stood still then going in herself so she would be sitting between Miroku and Sango.  
  
Thunder was sandwiched between Miroku and Kagome, the wolf was wriggling to find a good position to lie, finally setting on half lying on Miroku with his behind and lying on Kagome with his front paws and head.  
  
Kagome let out a sighed when the car started to move leaving the lovely house behind, beside her Sango threw a longing look at the trees and flowers and for the first time Kagome noticed the setting in which the house was placed.  
  
"Wow forget lovely house this whole place is a dream, everything is still blooming. Will you look at that I never thought dreams existed." Kagome's voice was no louder than a whisper and she sounded wishful and longing.  
  
Next to her Sango managed to catch the words from Kagome and agreed whole heartedly. "You say it girl, it's like a little paradise hidden away from the world outside I surely wouldn't mind staying here."  
  
Smirking Kagome sat back go figure that Sango had found a way to listen in on the conversation last night but Kagome also knew that she wouldn't bother her with it until Kagome was ready to discus it and on this moment she was wondering again if she didn't make a mistake by letting her stubborn side get the better of her.  
  
Then she thought of the disaster with her ending up in the wrong room and Kagome felt her face go red again, then again she probably be to ashamed to stay with the male now even if nothing serious happened it was after all the first time she ever woke up with a man in bed.  
  
A/n: a poor Kagome I wonder if she'll ever be able to face Sesshô maru again without seeing those images in her head. Probably only until there are other images to replace that one (author grins evilly) well you all just tell me what you think of my story so far. And poor Sesshô maru that probably was the very first time that he was kicked out of his bed and by a girl no less.  
  
And now on to the reviewers.  
  
Hinoke: I'm glad you liked my little creation and let me tell you this is no random wolf he's quite smart and weird for one of his kind probably hanged around Kouga to much. As for the confusion I hope that this chapter explained it a little bit. 


	9. CHAPTER 9

A/n: (looks around) how come it's so quiet over here. Look everybody else are crowded but I'm (sniff) all alone (burst out in tears) I need more reviews too. BANG sorry about that my inner child just escaped, but no worry's she's safely locked up again.  
  
Disclaimer: what ever they say it is not true that I'm keeping Sesshô maru in the basement. We don't have a basement.  
  
HELLS KITCHEN  
  
BY PANTHERA1984  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
"KAG CHAN I'M KICKING OUT TIBERIAS, DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE JUST SAID! Sango screamed from the top of the stairs.  
  
Kagome stopped cleaning the wooden table rolling her eyes upwards she sighed. This morning when they came home from there trip Mrs. Kitsune had been waiting at the door telling them that because they would be having an early inspection tomorrow.  
  
If that wasn't bad enough Kagura had warned that the whole tavern would be inspected, meaning that the privet quarters would also be taken up on the in the whole process of grading.  
  
Everyone had expected Kagura to be retaliating because she couldn't find serious wrongs the last time, but to go as low as inspecting the whole tavern was not what any of them would have guessed.  
  
So they called in favors from Inu yasha and Tiberias (better known as Black Panther but he told his name when he found out what Kagome's was thanks to Sesshô maru) every one was now working as best and as hard as they could to get the whole place in top shape for tomorrow.  
  
Turning around to face the door that leaded to there privet chambers and currently had a pissed of Sango stomping down the chairs. The angered female appeared a few seconds after yelling her threat.  
  
Whipping the desperation from her face Kagome tried to look compassionate in an attempted to sooth Sango's emotional state as quick as possible; they just didn't have the time for petty fights today.  
  
"What did he do this time Sango an hour ago you said he couldn't possibly get worse." Kagome worked hard to say the right thing so she wouldn't set Sango of more.  
  
"Not worse, well he just did. Do you now what he just said! He told me that dominant females like flying pigs should not exist, and if they did, they were a damned nuisance since they wouldn't stay in their pens."  
  
Bringing her fist down on the nearest table to fend some of her anger Sango missed the pained expression flashing over Kagome's face. "But Sango you know he only says that to get a reaction out of you, like Miroku when he grobs you."  
  
Lifting her fist from the table Sango watched the poor thing crack in half absent mindedly, while she was more focused on Kagome's words. "Well I rather put up with Miroku's groping than with the red haired jackass."  
  
"Did I hear some one utter my name? While coming inside his arms full with supplies to fix the loose boards from the staircase. "And it's the lovely lady Sango too, the honor I'm bestowed with."  
  
Deciding to leave downstairs to Sango Kagome made her way out before she would be caught in what looked to be like the starting of world war III, and just in time to by the sound of it.  
  
"YOU PERVERT DO THAT ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL MAKE SURE THERE WONT EVEN BE A MOLECULE LEFT TO TELL THAT YOU ACTUALLY EXSISTED!!!!  
  
"But Sango dear you just said yourself you don't mind me." That was probably the wrong thing to say by the sound of crashing furniture, just when Kagome reached to top stair se heard the vague attempts from Miroku to calm Sango down.  
  
Shaking her head Kagome set of to her bedroom, the monk was fighting a losing battle this time not only was Sango pissed but also in her first day of her period a lethal combination with her.  
  
Coming in her room Kagome stopped dead in her tracks usually she looked over the fact that her room was a mess but now it was taking revenge in a big way she would have to clean it all up, live just isn't faire.  
  
Lying down on her tummy Kagome started with pulling everything from under her bed (she was amazed at all the stuff she fitted under there) coming across worn sneakers, lots of underwear, towels with fungus on them. (She got right of those by holding them with the tip of her index finger and thumb, dumping them in the nearest trash bag)  
  
It was while she was fishing a sticky wad of papers from under her bed that she felt Thunder run over her back followed by a yelling Inu yasha. "You damn mongrel, give that back."  
  
Inu yasha was breathing heavy and Kagome could just move in time so she wouldn't be stepped on again. "Shit, flea bag get over here now or I'll skin you." Kagome heard enough.  
  
Standing up to see what was going on exactly, she almost shocked at the sight of Thunder taking of with Inu yasha's red sweat pants followed closely by Inu yasha self wearing nothing but his grey sweater and bleu boxer.  
  
Wisely deciding not to get mixed up in this one Kagome began her round through her room throwing everything that was broken, useless or to old in her third trash bag, this was going to be a long day.  
  
"""" that night was the first one since her mother died that Kagome slept in such a clean room as they all did, and she even had to agree that it was kinda nice to be able to step out of your bed and be sure you wouldn't step in something icky.  
  
In the room next to Kagome Sango was looking at her bandaged hand after her temper cooled down she had attempted to help Miroku fix as many tables and chairs as possible but she only managed to whack her own hand instead of the nails.  
  
Even further down the hall Miroku was still up sitting behind his desk working on one of his photo albums, this one containing pictures of Sango. Smiling while flipping through the contents he stopped every once in a while to look at a certain picture longer, he especially liked the one of Sango sleepwalking her face covert chocolate stains.  
  
Looking up at the sounds coming from the hall, Miroku quickly closed his album and hid it. Then going right to bed he knew that the girls would love to get there hands on those photo's so they could get rid of them.  
  
He shouldn't have worried since it was only Shippô going to his mothers room but Miroku didn't poses the ability to look through walls and didn't know he had nothing to worry about.  
  
Knocking softly on his mothers door Shippô entered when she said that he could come in. "and little one what are you coming for this late an hour?  
  
Closing the door the little fox jumped under the covers his mother was holding up, Snuggling close and making himself comfortable before telling. "Well there was this monster under my bed but then it disappeared, and I didn't know where it was anymore. And I'm telling you I don't mind monsters but when they only come out at night and wont stay put I just don't feel save."  
  
Nodding in understanding Mrs. Kitsune pulled her child a bit closer and whispered in his ear. "My son I agree."  
  
It wasn't long after that, that everyone was asleep. For a short while they didn't worry about inspection or personal problems. All just enjoyed there dreams, well all except Kagome who was having bothersome dreams about golden eyes and trail of fine little silver hairs leading a disturbing path from the navel downwards to disappear in white silk sweat pants.  
  
Swallowing hard Kagome began to shift uncomfortable in her bed, while her heart began to bead faster and an unknown heat began to spread through her body, besides her Thunder gave her an annoying look when he was almost shoved out of bed.  
  
Standing up the canine went to lei down at the feet's end where he wouldn't be bothered by her frantic movements. Settling down he threw one last look at the roused female before placing his head on his paws going to sleep himself.  
  
By morning Kagome finally reached the state of a dreamless sleep and for a hour or two she was allowed to sleep peacefully, that's when Sango barge in throwing open the curtains and yelling Kagome's name.  
  
"Kagome you have to get up, we need you to shop for something." Sango's voice was more cheery than normally and Kagome grew suspicious at once.  
  
Slowly sitting up revealed bed head hair, she eyed the bouncy female trying to find out what she was up to be just watching her, it didn't help. "Why do I have to do the shopping?  
  
Turning towards Kagome Sango smiled brightly at the sight her friend presented her with. "Because we are no longer allowed into that particular store, remember the last time Miroku and I went there we started having a fight and ever since we are banned."  
  
Kagome shoulders slummed, not that store. But before Kagome could protest Sango had already thrown her cloths on her bed and left. Mumbling under her breath Kagome began to change to go to Stranglers.  
  
Stranglers was a shop that was completely built underground and if that didn't come of as weird, the supplies the store was selling would. Every self respecting demon or demon fighter knew about Stranglers it was the place to be to get all your weapons, herbs, spells and other objects.  
  
Kagome disliked the place because not only was it huge (seven levels) but she always felt this odd tingling sensation when ever she was there and now with her being able to see aura's she had this slight suspicion it was even going to be a worse experience.  
  
Going to the living room to get herself some toast before setting of Kagome had to blink a couple of times to make sure she was seeing her own house and not some dream, she never knew the place could look so good.  
  
Going to the kitchen table Kagome leaned over Sango to grab herself a piece of buttered toast while whispering a warning in Sango's ear. "You better know that you own me big time."  
  
Waiting for Sango to nod Kagome left, picking the list of needed supplies from the pin-up board that was installed yesterday by the door. Skimming over Kagome noticed that it meanly held rare herbs for Mrs. Kitsune, polishing oil for Sango's boomerang (at Stranglers they had special stuff that made anything as sharp as a knife), some special paper on which Miroku could write his sutras, a couple of leaves for Shippô and all the way at the bottom stood the crystals Kagome suggested they could use as an alarm system.  
  
Going down Kagome noticed that Thunder was coming alone with her, she felt sorry for the wolf but he couldn't came along not this time. Kneeling down she took hold of the animals head so she was looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry Thunder but you can't come along Stranglers doesn't allow animals any more after that accident a few years back."  
  
Bestowing one mournful look at her Thunder took of to her room, his whole posture telling her he was offended by something she said, but Kagome didn't have the time to figure it out. She wanted to be early at Stranglers so it wouldn't be crowded in the place.  
  
Grabbing her winter coat from the hook Kagome set of for the supplies, thinking at least this way she wouldn't have to watch Kagura inspecting the place. But it didn't matter how hard she tried it only seemed to bring a pinprick of delight.  
  
Walking through the streets Kagome noticed the evil aura's storming her senses from every corner, with some concentration (she had practiced yesterday while cleaning so she mastered auras) she was able to ignore them but that didn't make it any easier to ignore the gangs.  
  
On the corner of fifth as it was called by the inhabitants from hells kitchen Hiten's gang stood. Five boys watching every passenger calculating if they were worth there time apparently they weren't that interested in Kagome, much to her relieve.  
  
Going on Kagome passed an alley that looked particular red, blood red and the scent was telling her that her eyes were right. Trying not to wonder which poor being had died there recently Kagome just kept going she knew in what kind of place she lived but that didn't make it easier when she was confronted with it.  
  
One single tear fell down her cheek; while she wondered if they were ever going to be able to leave this sick place even if they were inheriting there mothers money they still had to pay of bit by bit so not to raise suspicion.  
  
Finally passing the barriers that separated the normal world with hells kitchen Kagome set of west to Stranglers her thoughts still at the possibilities of Naraku finding out about the money they would be getting at there twentieth birthday.  
  
Slowly the raven haired girl made her way towards the hidden entrance of Stranglers, she didn't notice the looks males threw her even those with girls hanging on there arms this caused her to get some hateful looks to.  
  
Slipping into the narrow path between Saks and Victoria secrets Kagome remained totally blissful. Walking to the end she dusted one brick off revealing a miniature phone.  
  
Picking up the horn Kagome waited for the soulless voice to address her and ask for her purpose of being here. "Higurashi, Kagome. Female, 19 years, sixteen former visits wielder of the katana's dream and hope, please state your business."  
  
Mouthing every word Kagome almost was caught of guard when the voice ended but she quickly recomposed herself. "I'm here to restock supplies."  
  
The second she finished her sentence a rumbling noise came from the ground, she hated this part even more than the actual shopping in the store. As the ground under her feet vanished Kagome thought about the lesson all girls learn at there first visit at Stranglers, never ever wear a skirt or dress.  
  
Falling down through the ceiling strait onto a cushion in the already quite busy mean hall, Fighting her way out of the smoldering cushion this time she did notice the hopeful looks some males threw her but they turned away as soon as they noticed she wasn't wearing a skirt or dress.  
  
Grimacing Kagome made it out finding herself still holding the receiver, she quickly got rid of it but inside she was sniggering surf them right, making such a entrance it should be illegal.  
  
But now she was inside Kagome was set on not wasting her time she wanted out of this place as fast as possible. Going to where the elevators were Kagome grabbed a basket and managed to get into one of the closing elevators.  
  
She saw a green woman wearing an orange skater outfit, pushing the number six, the same level she would start from there she would make her way up. Trying to ignore the two whispering demons standing behind her and looking only at the brass doors Kagome couldn't help but feel relieved when she was out.  
  
Heading strait for the paper and book section to get Miroku's sheets, Kagome found that there was a whole section with books about auras, mystical powers, clairvoyant and other stuff like that unable to help herself she walked to the bookshelves.  
  
Walking past the numerous books with her index finger running over the backs Kagome stopped when one book in particular draw her attention by a feeling of rightness and belonging.  
  
Pulling the book out from between the others Kagome read the title. 'Miko's history a handling over the rich history of this particular brand of priestesses and detailed explanations on there powers.'  
  
She almost put it back between the other books but for some odd reason she found herself walking away the book in her basket. Her next stop was by the desk of a very wrinkled looking man (think along the lines of bloodhounds) on the top of his head tufts of dull brown hair could be found his eyes were barely visible underneath all the wrinkles.  
  
Very carefully the man made a curt bow before looking back up to Kagome. "I'm Vladimir my lady. How may I be of service? His voice was surprisingly smooth as silk and especially disturbing coming from such a face like his.  
  
"I'm in need of a bunket (it means about 25 pieces of paper) of sutra parchment the yellow color." Kagome pointed to the one sheet that was visible behind the counters glass.  
  
Making another bow Vladimir went to the storage room just behind him and appeared a few seconds later holding a square linen package in his hand. "There you go young lady may it serve its purpose well and blessed be." Another bow.  
  
Trying not to freak out at this formal behavior Kagome decided to make a bow herself before walking away as fast as possible without making it seem like running, she had forgotten how weird the salespeople were in this place.  
  
Going back in the direction of the elevators Kagome came in the section where she could get Sango's oil. Luckily she didn't need to deal with a salesperson since the pots and other containers were all staled out on a big wooded table.  
  
Grabbing a pot about the seize of her fist from the needed oil Kagome proceeded going to the elevators, her next stop would be the fourth floor where all the herbs where then to the third where she would be able to find her crystals and then she was finally ready to go back to the main hall to pay.  
  
Stepping in the elevator this time completely empty elevator Kagome pushed the wooden bottom containing the black number four. After a few minutes the elevator came to a bumpy halt and the brass doors squeaked open.  
  
The smell of plants, herbs and flowers washed over Kagome; thankfully it was a nice scent. Going through the endless racks containing this or that, Kagome stopped every now and then to pick something of and place it in a paper wrapper that was provided. (On the wrapper the name of the plant was printed with a tiny picture)  
  
It took her a long time before she had all the mentioned herbs together and her basket was now getting quite crowdie. Trying to avoid crashing into a small demon girl wearing a kimono that kept changing its color from dark red to orange to bright yellow giving you the feeling you were watching a flame.  
  
Just as Kagome past the girl looked her strait in the eye causing Kagome's hairs in her neck to stand on end, the girl's eyes were colorless and appeared to be wholes. Suppressing her shivers Kagome tore her eyes away from the girls and quickly went once again to the elevator.  
  
Only shortly stopping to grab some leaves out a big wooden crate for Shippô, by the elevators one was just clearing out. Waiting patiently for everybody to get out (it was quite a big Kitsune family and Kagome kept being brushed by tails) once cleared she walked in her back to the entrance while she pushed the black number three.  
  
Just before the doors closed she felt some one coming in, a soft click announced the door being closed. Turning around Kagome's heart skipped a beat or two, standing at the other side was the tormentor of her dreams (unfortunately she remembered each and every one she dreamed last night) Sesshô maru, this time wearing his official cloths white silk hoari and hakama an yellow obi only the armor was missing.  
  
Ogling for a few more minutes Kagome tore her eyes away from this grant sight, she needed to calm down or her scent would tell him he was shut in an elevator with an extremely embarrassed but otherwise roused female.  
  
It wasn't like she was going to in here with him for long; she kept reminding herself that it was only one floor. Slowly calming down meanly because Sesshô maru paid no notice to her what so ever (thank god for small favors) Kagome noticed that the elevator was bumpily coming to a halt.  
  
Waiting for the brass doors to open Kagome walked forward, she never would have been able to predict what happened next.  
  
While the floor disappeared under her feet Kagome smacked against the ceiling before the elevator came to an abrupt halt and she was thrown back on the ground. Swallowing hard Kagome looked around with watering eyes, the lift just broke.  
  
Next to her Sesshô maru had been able to grab the railing in time so he was only slightly ruffled but otherwise just fine. Not paying attention to Kagome he carefully sniffed the walls, his nose told him that some of the cables just gave out.  
  
On the ground Kagome finally gathered enough courage to stand up, one glance told her that her basket had come better of than herself it looked just before the free fall. Watching Sesshô maru pulling back from the wall Kagome couldn't contain herself any longer.  
  
"What... What just happened? Her voice shook like mad but she stood firmly while facing the Inu youkai, she needed answers and she knew he would know them.  
  
Bestowing her with one of his more frosty stares he hadn't forgiven here for kicking him out of his own bed. Sesshô maru almost let out a sighed when she wouldn't look away and kept her bleu grey eyes on him her stare not wavering under his.  
  
He gave in. "some of the cables broke and according to my calculations we dropped a floor and a half. The repairmen will fix it in a short while the cables should hold it out so long until then I suggest you keep to yourself since I don't need your frantic behavior, human." The last word was spat out telling Kagome he really didn't fancy being stuck with her.  
  
Sitting back down against the wall Kagome couldn't help but wonder why the elevator gave out on this day or more particular with her and Sesshô maru in. it some one up there must have a real twisted sense of humor.  
  
"""" Sango was carefully doing a last moment check on all the table and chairs from there dinner corner, something that was quite necessary since she almost broke half of it. But Miroku had done a good job and now the wooden furniture didn't even have traces to tell it had been broken.  
  
On the bar Shippô could be found forced to wear his best cloths hair and tail brought back in order to, his mother had been of meaning that filthy looking boys didn't go with a clean house and much to his displeasure she had given him a hard scrubbing with cold water and disinfected soap.  
  
Picking up his tail he gave to poor assaulted part of his body a sad stare, his once bushy tail was now looking very thin with all the hairs being held in check by the anti frizz lotion.  
  
Deciding it was best not to focus on himself his green orbs returned to watching Sango who had been busy the past half hour with pushing all the tables and sitting on every chair.  
  
Upstairs Miroku was keeping his eyes on the clock and found that it was time to go down, calling for Mrs. Kitsune to come he went down.  
  
Coming in he noticed Sango standing at the bar where Shippô sat, for once his thoughts were completely on the upcoming event so he wasn't aware how close to Sango he was currently standing.  
  
They were shortly after joined by Mrs. Kitsune who picked Shippô from the bar and put him before her. Just when everybody was settled down for the wait a gush of frost bite air announced Kagura's arrival but this time she wasn't alone.  
  
Standing at her side was a small albino child holding a silver platter against her chest. In her white her where two white flowers on each side of her head, her eyes had the creepy affect of a mirror giving you the feeling she was blind.  
  
Kagura looked as usual sour and not to happy, she didn't say a thing and before going of to grade directly leaving her older sister behind to watch the inhabitants. This time Kagura was particular not happy even if she didn't show it, Naraku had ordered her to gathered as much information about the inhabitants as she could.  
  
And where better than in there living quarters, so Naraku had sent out o message that the whole tavern would be inspected by Kagura and to make sure no one interfered he had sent Kanna along with her.  
  
Coming in the privet domain Kagura was surprised to see everything orderly and clean, not something she had suspected from the humans. Setting her slight surprise aside she went through the room collecting little things like hairs, pieces of cloths and other things that wouldn't be missed.  
  
The last room she came in was the living room, where it was slightly messier and the remains of breakfast could be found in the kitchen sink. Making one round she decided she had enough to please her father and went for her real work.  
  
Downstairs Miroku had a hard time keeping his senses in check since the silver platter the girl was holding sent his mystic abilities sky rocketing, thankfully he was able to pull his eyes of the object when he heard Kagura coming back.  
  
The wind demoness wasn't really into inspecting this time so she ended up with giving an okay for the next to weeks and no article for them to buy. Leaving a copy of the paper on the table she had been writing on she gave a short nod to Kanna informing her they were good to go.  
  
A collective sighed could be heard at the closing of the door, the energy in the room had been so tense that at one point Sango was suspecting to see little bolts of electricity any moment.  
  
Every one went to sit at the table and Sango pulled the form towards her, but the sight of not having to buy anything didn't cheer her up this time, not when all her senses were telling her something was about to go wrong, really wrong.  
  
The form made a round and each reacted the same way as Sango, there were no smiles and sparkling eyes this time, because each felt darkness approaching and it was slowly closing them in.  
  
:: A/n: well, well Sesshô maru and Kagome are dangling together in an elevator (THAT SOUNDS LIKE FUN) and I finally mentioned a bit of Naraku's plan. You all probably noticed I haven't said much about what he is up to but that's only because I don't want you to figure it out to soon, I want it to be a surprise. Anyway just leave a review and tell me how much you like my story or not, which ever suits you I'm not fickle.  
  
To the reviews  
  
Hinoke: don't worry the fluff is coming in the next chapter, I just had to set the stage right in this one. I can only hope that you're going to like what I'm going to do even if it's pretty obvious.  
  
Witchyinuyashagurl1: he you got your own account, good going (waves pom- poms in the air) anyway onto the answer. Yup I'm one of those people who can enjoy a good grill (holds out pitch fork and looks sneaky) but anyway I know that Sesshô maru was a bit ooc with his cloths but do keep in mind that he was just kicked out of his own bed by a human female the same one of a species that usually drools all over him, he was suffering a minor shock and didn't really think on what he was pulling out of the closet (please no hentai thoughts here) but as you could read he was back to normal in the elevator again. 


	10. chapter 10

A/n: well people we are going to have some fluff in this chapter, enjoy. And I would also like to state that you can get your nose fixed in my house all free. We have a dog that after giving you one big wet dog kiss on your nose starts chewing on it; see free nose job can't guarantee you'll like the end result do.  
  
Disclaimer: I can at least say that I own some copy's of the manga, yeah for me.  
  
HELLS KITCHEN  
  
BY PANTHERA1984  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
It had been an hour now, an hour Kagome spend looking over everything there was to see in the elevator well almost everything. By now she was bored feeling uneasy and afraid that if some one wouldn't come the elevator would solve it's own problem by falling the rest of the way down, a thought that made Kagome's stomach do a flip-flop.  
  
Now that her mind was no longer preoccupied she started to notice the soft swinging motion the elevator was making and suddenly Kagome decided that she needed to talk and since there was only one other person available to her.  
  
"Don't you think someone should have been send to fix the elevator by now? Kagome tried to make her voice sound lighthearted but didn't succeed to well as her voice held a tremor in it. Sesshô maru how ever paid no attention.  
  
That's when Kagome directed her full attention on him. The dog demon was sitting opposite her Indian style his arm folded before his chest and looking at the door was such intensity it should start to melt.  
  
Kagome decided to try again to start a conversation. "Why don't you just use your ki to get us out of here? This time Kagome got more than she bargained for, Sesshô maru's head slowly turned to face her and his golden eyes were now staring at here with the same intensity as he had used on the door it gave Kagome a feeling of forewarn about his answer.  
  
"Naraku has placed a barrier around this room any ki or attack in random I use will be reflected and come back at me, silly girl just use that head of yours and your mystical powers by know you must have noticed that you can see more than others." The curtness in his voice should have stopped Kagome from asking any other questions but then he did have to say Naraku.  
  
Kagome's whole being just went in override at the mention of that name. "What- what do you mean with Naraku put a shield around this room, why would he do that and. I. I don't understand." The last was said in the voice of a scared little girl making Sesshô maru's lip crawl up in disgust human were so easily frightened and when that happened they usually were useless not thinking clearly at all.  
  
But Kagome wasn't as far gone as Sesshô maru had expected as her next words proofed. "Don't you snub at me you told me Naraku did this and you damn well can tell me more than that, so start explaining or I will really go human on your sorry ass! Sesshô maru had to admit he was a bit impressed not because she got angry no but that she was not acting like he had calculated she acted that was what new to him nobody pulled than one on him before.  
  
First it didn't look like he was going to answer her and Kagome didn't really feel like talking anymore anyway. Looking at her basket she remembered the book she had in her basket up until now she had forgotten, carefully shifting through the basket she retrieved the thick vollium this was good enough to take her mind of the swinging elevator and it didn't involve getting friendly with that prick.  
  
Placing the book on her lap she opened it up and a waft of old parchment reached her nose making her nose tickle and her eyes water but Kagome refused to make any more sound. She didn't knew how he did it but somehow he seemed to make her made he irritated her with something he said or just with how he did and she got angry just like that night he informed her she wouldn't be leaving his house.  
  
Brushing the thought out of her head Kagome went to reading the book and after the first page she was completely absorbed. The piece was very well written and the writer had made sure to use easy terms so not to confuse the readers and it was written in such a way that it was interesting, real interesting.  
  
Still a bit flabbergasted by Kagome's not behaving like he had thought she would Sesshô maru just watched her from the corner of his eyes so not to let her know that he was watching her. He would of course never admit it but the conversation even not pleasant and with this girl who of all people had kicked him out of his own bed had taken his mind of the fact that he was locked up in a very small room.  
  
Sesshô maru disliked small places and especially small rooms ever since the age of five and his uncle who was his guardian when his father wasn't around had locked him up in a closet as punishment. Sesshô maru had been locked up for three days before his father found him after that he couldn't stay in small rooms for long and the first few nights he couldn't leave his father out of his side the experience of being locked up in a all black room were he had been folded up because he couldn't lie or stand had left a deep impression with the young boy.  
  
Now after being locked up in the elevator for about an hour Sesshô maru began to feel more and more uncomfortable and worse was he couldn't do a single thing about it because of the barrier Naraku had put ten up, damn that half-breed to hell and back.  
  
But when the girl had started talking she made him forget and Sesshô maru had felt a bit better, but know she was reading a book about miko's (about time she started to find out how to work her powers) and the feeling of dread was once again creeping back in his system and he damn well wouldn't allow it so Sesshô maru decided to answer her questions anything was better than this feeling of helplessness.  
  
"I told you last time that Naraku would find out soon enough about you and then would try to get to you, but no you had to go back with you human friends." Slowly Kagome looked up from her book so now it was all her fault but then again she reasoned he did say that Naraku would like to get his hands on her so in a way he had warned her about this. She just couldn't understand what was so important about herself to get Naraku personally involved.  
  
When he was sure he had her full attention Sesshô maru continued. "you might even now not realize what you are but clearly your subconscious now all to well it is no coincidence you got that book because it will explain what you are and even teach you the basis of your powers of course at home I have fare wider collection, but you didn't stay around to find out." The smugness in his tone did Kagome in.  
  
"what you- you just demanded from me to not go back home without even a proper explanation what did you expect that I would just jump an do your bidding, but then I think that is exactly what you were expecting weren't you? Kagome was getting angry again and her voice was now shaking with suppressed emotions.  
  
Sesshô maru quirked one of his silver brows. "I remember telling you that Naraku would love to get his hands on a girl like you I would think that sufficient reason to do as I told you, but you human decided you knew better and go of not totally without some delight from my part even it mend that I would have to shadow you."  
  
"Well that's just great blame it all on me, if you had just explained I would have been more than happy to hang around for a few days-- and what did you just say you're shadowing me! Now did Kagome most of the times get so easily upset but the thought of someone watching her every move without her knowledge and especially by him.  
  
"You're watching me, that's why you're here also isn't. Isn't." Sesshô maru was in fact rather enjoying there little squabble because it indeed made him forget about being locked up in a small room was almost no light since a few seconds.  
  
"Yes that is why I'm here and woman would you decease whit this annoying shrieking it is hurting my ears." By the end of his line a few more lights had given up so both were now in a dark just bearably able to see one another.  
  
Kagome noticed know what was going on and it scared her. "What's going on is- is he- coming? Then the last two lights gave out and darkness consumed them.  
  
:::: Sango was sitting up in the living room on the kitchen table banging her head against the wooded surface from the door Miroku watched her his mouth in a half smile while he watched her doing some damage to her own head for a change.  
  
"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid how could I forget I'm such a baka, but then we did have this little problem with Kagura coming by but still. Stupid. Bang. Stupid. Bang. Stupid. Bang. By now Miroku thought it well advised to interrupt Sango's current train of thought and activity.  
  
"Sango dear we all forgot about the old bird club coming by this afternoon and you have nothing to worry about Shippô is having a great time keeping them busy with his tricks and the old bags seem to enjoy it they think it's part of the program but I'm not sure about this Keade I think she might be upon us." This last was said more to himself than Sango not that Sango had been really listening.  
  
"Houshi Sama I failed to remember this and all you care about is if one of those woman is figuring out what we are, we are talking about the reputation of the tavern who cares about this Keade." and for good measures Sango banged her head on the wooden table once more then stood up in search of some Advil she suddenly found herself with quite a nasty headache. (Now who hadn't seen that one coming)  
  
Shaking his head Miroku went to the small closet standing next to the fridge and pulled out the Advil took one of the yellow pills out of its strip and handed it to Sango who besides suffering a headache was probably not thinking to clearly at the moment also.  
  
"Sango of course I care about the reputation about the tavern and I didn't mean she was finding out what we are I mend it more like she knows we forgot that we they were coming." probably this was the wrong thing to say as Sango almost shocked on her pill. Quickly going to here Miroku rubbed her back until the coughing stopped and Sango's breathing returned somewhat normal.  
  
"She knows great now we're done for, that's just great we mite as well hang all the dirty laundry out and be done with it." During her speaking her voice had gone from angry to tearful and Miroku was running out of ideas what could possible be wrong with Sango until his eye fell on the calendar, now he felt stupid himself.  
  
"You know what Sango why don't I go down and get Mrs. Kitsune up I think you will feel so much better after talking with her." With that he backed out of the room he was good on many fields but still there were a few things that guys would just never be able to thoroughly understand and this was one of them.  
  
Making hast at getting to Mrs. Kitsune Miroku suddenly also understood what had gotten into Sango yesterday while cleaning and why Kagome had sneaked out of the room, he really should pay more attention to this kind of thing even if it only was to make sure when he had to keep his head low.  
  
Coming into the tavern itself Miroku was met by the side of about twenty old females all busy talking to each other or watching the show the young kitsune cup was putting op using the bar as his stage a few of the old birds were positively delighted by the small red haired boy and were cheering him on.  
  
Walking through the crowed he caught up on some of the conversations who all revolved about stitches needle work and yarn his sense was so dulled at the end that he was easy prey for Yilla.  
  
Almost through the crowded when Miroku felt someone grabbing his but naturally Miroku was quite shocked and when he turned to see who the offender was he wished he could sink trait through the floor and not stop until he reached the other side of the earth.  
  
"hay there handsome how about you and me get something to do in that nice big room of yours preferably in your bed." she wiggled suggestively with her brows next to her Keade rolled her eyes but watching the monk turn ash white and then tomato red was fun also so Keade didn't interrupt immediately.  
  
Now everybody who knows Miroku also knows what a pervert he is but even in Miroku's eyes he would have to sink quite a few levels lower before he would reach Yilla's kind of pervertedness.  
  
"Speechless aren't you boy I bet you never had such an attempting offer before, don't you boy. But then again they don't make them like me now a days." The wrinkled old female turned towards her friend. "You see that Keade I told you I still had it in me my beauty still makes all the boys swoon."  
  
Happy for his change of getting away Miroku didn't hesitate and went for the kitchen praying Mrs. Kitsune wouldn't chop his head of for coming inside. "Hé boy where you going, o I know you getting ready for Yilla well boy you're never going to be ready for me I'm something special." At the sound of her smokers voice Miroku had gone into a full out run.  
  
Panting heavily Miroku closed the door behind him still hearing the laughter of delight from Yilla. That woman had to be the scariest thing walking this earth and for some reason the gods had sent her to Miroku he wondered what he could have ever done to deserve this.  
  
"Well Miroku you better start explaining yourself or you'll be introduced to the egg chopper." Miroku's eyes sprang wide open his violet eyes looking around franticly before resting on Mrs. Kitsune's form he could only chook out a few words. "Sango. Needs. A drink. Yilla." At that point Miroku slowly sunk on the ground still in shock.  
  
At the mention of the name Yilla Mrs. Kitsune smiled knowingly untying her apron she went to the door. "Just watch the pots and I'll go to Sango I'll be back before you know it and then you get to serve all those old woman." Miroku's eyes widen in horror at her last words, this day was so not going to be fun for him. He really must have done something horrible to deserve this.  
  
Instead of going to Sango Mrs. Kitsune went to her bedroom first pulling a small metal box from underneath her bed. Opening it she took out a plastic sack with grey powder it contained some herbs to stabilize Sango's hormones and so her moods.  
  
Coming into the living room she found the young woman lying sprawled over the couch staring up at the ceiling mumbling about what she was going to do to Miroku for not telling her in time about the old woman coming by.  
  
Throwing the powder in a glass of water Mrs. Kitsune went to Sango. "Now, now dear you weren't the only one who forgot, we all did. Now drink this it will help you relax and then you cane go down and safe Miroku from the unwanted attention of one very hentai old bird."  
  
Gulping the sweet tasting stuff down Sango listened only half to what she was told but at the mention of Miroku needed saving she was more interested. "Miroku needs saving? For some reason Sango couldn't quite believe that. "What did he do this time; don't tell me he hit on one of the old lady's? The herbs took immediate effect and Sango was already feeling her old self.  
  
"To tell you the truth dear I think that Yilla came up with it all by herself." She gave Sango a huge wink when telling her Yilla's name. hearing that Sango's whole face split up in a smile if it was Yilla they were talking about Miroku needed saving indeed, but first she was going to enjoy the situation after all it was only once in a bleu moon that you found someone more perverted than Miroku and again the monk had this one coming for him a long time and no one ever said payback wasn't a bitch.  
  
Both women went down wearing identical smug expressions on there face in the tavern Sango went for the bar to get hr notebook and pencil to take the orders and Mrs. Kitsune went for her kitchen, Kagome had no idea what she was missing out on but then she wasn't expected back for a few more hours.  
  
:::: the moment the last lights gave out all Sesshô maru's senses went on sharp but he almost relaxed instantly. "No need to panic he's not coming for you not know anymore anyway his loses would be too big with me here."  
  
For once Kagome didn't mind his high handiness because now it made her feel protected and she could even forgive him for following her for now she was not alone in this situation and for that she was thankful.  
  
Fidgeting a bit Kagome stared in the direction where Sesshô maru would be. "You would like to tell me why Naraku wants me would you? Kagome felt really weird talking into the darkness like this. It was like talking to a wall and it felt pretty stupid.  
  
"That I don't entirely know girl all I have been told is that he graves your powers and there for you must remain out of his grasp." Sesshô maru had some trouble breathing the situation was beginning to look more and more like the small closet from his childhood.  
  
"Sesshô maru when are they going to get us out? Kagome's voice was merely a whisper and if it wasn't for Sesshô maru being a demon with advanced hearing he probably would have mist it, but he did hear and for once the proud Inu youkai was unable to gave any information at all.  
  
"They will be coming- I don't know Kagome." Changing mitt sentence and unable to keep his voice completely frosted Sesshô maru had decided to be honest to her. "I don't think they're realizing that this elevator is stuck, I don't know when they'll figure it out."  
  
He waited for accusations or a tantrum but Kagome did non of that and again Sesshô maru was surprised at her not behaving like he had suspected, but then he couldn't see her so maybe she had gone into a shock or something humans liked to do that a lot.  
  
Figuring he would like some light himself he made a couple of energy balls to drift through the elevator giving the feeling the place was lighten by candles. The first think Sesshô maru saw was that Kagome most certainly wasn't in shock instead she was staring at him with this odd look on her face giving him the feeling she knew something he didn't also something he hadn't experienced before.  
  
"What woman! For one second Sesshô maru's tight rain snapped but he recover almost immediately. "I would like you explain what is so funny about this."  
  
Kagome's smile grew a bit. "Nothing Sesshô maru Sama it's just that I figured out you don't like small spaces don't you and you just called me by my name." the moment these words left Kagome's mouth she regretted them and with good reason someone as proud as Sesshô maru wouldn't like for anyone to know about there weakness.  
  
"why don't you mind your own business like think about what you're going to do when we get out, its hardly advisable for you to go back to your tavern especially now you have seen that Naraku is indeed after you, I don't think you would like your friends to get hurt."  
  
Tears sprung into Kagome's eyes he did have to go of like that by now she had the picture he didn't need to tell her over and over again. And she already thought of a place to stay, Inu yasha's place in the country would be just perfect it had barriers and everything she would be perfectly safe there and Miroku and Sango would be able to manage the tavern with just the two of them for a few months. Then they would pay there debt of bit by bit end they would be free to go where they pleased with mend they could get as far away from Naraku that he could search his whole live and still not find them it was a big world after all.  
  
Slowly time past by and Sesshô maru felt himself getting more and more stressed with his situating an the mocking Kagome didn't help maybe it was time for drastic matters. "Woman cease your sulking and come over here the temperature has dropped considerably." Well it wasn't a lie it had been getting colder.  
  
Kagome wanted to tell him what he could do but one look brought here on other thoughts the dog demon looked like he was going to go bananas any moment and in his eyes she could see as sliver of fear, he really didn't like being locked up in this small room. She made up her mind and went to sit beside him after all it had indeed been growing colder and she could use his warmth and what did his reason really matter this closeness did kinda feel nice.  
  
Not content with her merely sitting next to him Sesshô maru wrapped his tail around her and pulled her close cradling her against his chest. "I will not be accused of letting you die Kagome so you might as well be given full advantage."  
  
Kagome couldn't help but give a little smile she felt herself warming up even if this situation was beyond weird it didn't stop her from feeling great not to mention he really smelled good. After that Kagome's thoughts slowly became sporadic as she fell into a light slumber.  
  
As soon as she was of Sesshô maru pulled her even closer making himself more comfortable. Placing his chin on the top of her head he inhaled her sweet fragrance his last thought before going into a very light slumber himself was that this slip of a girl must really be different for her to be able to calm him and feel so.... good.  
  
:::: standing before the door he would be braking open in a few minutes Kouga gave the elevator a nasty glare, why had the stupid thing had to break down with his female in it and his business partner. He really hoped that Ginta and Hakaku had reached the do it your self panel by now.  
  
After a few minutes of intense listening Kouga could indeed hear the elevator coming down ever so slowly cussing under his breath Kouga paced up and down a few times to walk his frustration of why was it when you really wanted something to happen it was like taking forever.  
  
Finally the damn thing stopped before the opening and Kouga went for the brass door digging his talons in the gap between the doors. Mussels bulging he began to put pressure on them pushing them apart.  
  
Suddenly the doors gave a sickening crack and Kouga could push them open with no problem at all. Whipping some sweat from his brow he looked into the elevator that was illuminated by Sesshô maru's energy balls his Safire eyes went strait fir the couple sleeping in each others arms liked they had done it all there live.  
  
Feeling his demon rage coming to surface Kouga was only barley able to suppress it but he apparently made his presence know because he found himself to be the center of attention of Sesshô maru's golden eyes that when he looked more carefully actually had a red rim never a good sign.  
  
Coming to alertness the first thing to enter Sesshô maru's mind was to protect nut when he noticed Kouga standing in the entrance of a now open elevator Sesshô maru reset his priorities. Still holding Kagome he stood up and walked out giving Kouga a silent comment to grab the girl's basket. He was finally getting out of this awful place and he was taking Kagome to his own house and make sure that neither was going to end up in a similar situation, one was bad enough.  
  
:::: back at the tavern Miroku and Sango where just started to get worried about Kagome when Inu yasha stormed in. "I have got some bad news and I've some good news."  
  
A/n: I can't help but be cheerful especially after hearing that song from maroon. "This love has taken lift of, goodbye to many times I cried." You should have seen me dancing on the other hand maybe it was a good thing you didn't see me dancing you all would have laugh to death but anyway just press that nice little button next to the submit review and you'll make me even more happy I need it after being unable to use my right arm for two days. ( got stung by a bee, death to all bee's)  
  
To the reviewers (I really appreciate you guy's for reviewing me it means a lot to me)  
  
Onnie: thank you so much for the lovely compliment I really appreciate it and as for the chapter length I'm afraid I can't really shorten them in they just kinda end up this long and I don't really want to because as a reader I enjoy nice long chapter and I like to do the same for my own readers.  
  
I took an I.Q test and it came back negative: first I like to congratulate you with being my first ever flame (really no sarcasm mend) as for the rest I will let Vladimir explain come on up Vladimir. Vladimir: Pan how do I work this thing? (Pan Show's use of keyboard) o that's how it works!! "Okay dear... Vlad blinked couple of times then turns to pan and whispers "is it a boy or a girl" pan: whatever you want, just go for it." Vladimir: okay dear whatever you are if you know that witches use the fraise blesses be I can also tell you that not only females are called witches but that term is also used for the males and I might look a bit weird but I am a witch and quite proud of it. Panthera is silently applauding Vladimir's performance then says goodbye since Vladimir really needs to get back to his job.  
  
KagomeXlegolas-rox: my friend Debby congratulates you on your name and all I can say is here's the update hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Patrick87: well little brother I'm speechless.  
  
Hinoke: is it okay if I call you Hinoke chan because I can't help but think about you that way as a friend. liked the poem the last sentence sounded a bit Shakespeare and here was the fluff Kagome and Sesshô maru sleeping safely in each others arms just picture them like that together with the candle light illumination it really is an adoring picture isn't it. Anyway I hope you liked it. 


	11. chapter 11

A/n: well people I need your help on a few things,1 I'm going to England in two weeks and I have one day in London and I would really appreciate it if someone told me were to go for manga supplies (I have seen all the tourist things before so I think I can do without those) and 2 I really, really need a beta reader, if you've read my fics you probably no why, so I would like to ask if someone is interested, if you are just e-mail me (you can find my e-mail at my account) so now that's taken care of lets move to the things that really matter.  
  
Disclaimer: Inu no taisho: look what we brought home Sesshô maru; it's your new baby brother.  
  
Sesshô maru: can we exchange him?  
  
HELLS KITCHEN  
  
BY PANTHERA1984  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
Bankotsu was finishing his usual night routine, which mend he checked if everything was locked if there weren't any electrical devises still on (he really didn't fancy waking up to find out the smoke was coming from the toaster who was left on all night the poor thing was nothing more than a puddle when he got to it) then he went bedroom closed the curtains and fell down on the soft mattress.  
  
Letting his muscles relax Bankotsu stared up to the ceiling following the pattern of aging lines in the not so white paint. Not that he really cared so what if the warm water in the shower stopped after five minutes and the power kept failing every two hours, as long as he was out of the picture and Naraku was ignorant he could get his revenge in the end.  
  
Still, Loverboy could have put him somewhere more exiting somewhere were things didn't gave out like they were attached on clockwork. The only excitement he had was when Kagome, Sango and Miroku had visited him and they could only stay for a couple of hours he was desperate for some form of mind entertainment, he would even settle for a three years olds jigsaw puzzle.  
  
Turning over he reached for his bedside lamp and pulled the cord the orange light went out with a little pop, great now that was broke to. Rolling his mahogany eyes he flipped back on his stomach and prepared himself for sleep.  
  
In the forest outside soft hoots of owl could be heard and if you listened even more careful you could even hear the scream of a captured mouse. A eager looking red fox was sniffling the entrance of a hole when he suddenly took of chased away by it's occupant a grumpy looking badger who snarled pointy yellowish needle formed teeth to the intruder.  
  
By the tree near the picnic table another fox could be seen but this one was much bigger almost as big as the picnic table itself and instead of red fur he sported fluffy looking pitch black fur a bit further back another fox set this one almost similar to the first one accept that he was grey colored with a nasty looking scare running over its left eye ending at his jaw line.  
  
The two foxes watched a shadowy figure walking around the house stopping every now and then testing something before moving on, eventually he left the house and went strait for the foxes.  
  
This male was dressed up in ancient fashion right down to a weird looking piece of armor and feathers tied on each side of it. His dark brown hair was braided and only a few locks had managed to escape and now fell on his forehead where he proudly wore his tattoo, three stripes formed like they were pieces of a jewel even the tattoo ink added to that thought, as some unknown sort was used that shone a pinkish white even in total darkness.  
  
"Everything is locked so I'm going to relay on your branch of skills Kae." The black fox morphed into his human form and his mischievous lime green eyes looked strait in Hiten's red ones.  
  
"I'll get right to it, you and Skate just wait for the signal." Kae didn't even wait for an answer and took right of his own fighting costume a hoari and hakama in all the colors of forest green only interrupted at the sleeves were a fine line of pink roses was embroidery didn't make a sound.  
  
"Bastard." Hiten muttered but he kept his mouth shut after hearing the snarl from Skate. He had no idea why Naraku wanted him to work with the fox twins and leave his own brother at home, but Naraku surly had his reasons and Hiten wanted to live a bit longer so he hadn't questioned Naraku's will.  
  
In the mean time Kae had reached the side of the cottage that had no windows in it and kneeled down besides the wall. Retrieving a small leather pouch from inside his hoari. Opening it he reached in it and pulled out a dozen or so seeds examining them carefully he finally picked one out and put the rest back in the pouch which went back into his hoari.  
  
With his left hand he dug a shallow whole in the ground put the seed in and covert it with the same earth he had dug out. Eying his work for a second he then scooted back a little but stayed close enough to be able to place his right hand above it.  
  
All set he began to concentrate forcing his youki through his fingertips into the ground, at first nothing happened but gradually the ground began to shimmer greenly where the seed was placed and after a few moments a plant started growing.  
  
Mindlessly Kae used his other hand to wipe the bangs out of his eyes which he had closed as he started to focus more and more on the growing seed. In the now quite bright green light Kae's hair that was pulled back into a low pony tail reflected with an unearthly quality.  
  
The small plant quickly changed growing bigger and bigger until it reached to the roof branches sticking out every few inches, forming a natural ladder. Stopping the process of growth Kae sunk back on his haunches wiping the sweat away from his eyes as he looked at his handy work, it was done.  
  
With a quick glance at his surroundings the fox jump into the tree and climbed up. On the roof Kae didn't even need to glance all over once his lime green eyes spotted the trap-door immediately.  
  
Slowly he approached it enhancing his senses while he checked for seals and other wards that would inconvenient his in break but he found none. Kneeling down he let the poison from under his left hand nails drip out and traced the outlines of the trap-door, the thing never had a change and with a soft plop fell down giving Kae full entrance.  
  
Hopping in Kae found himself in the kitchen not waiting around he went for the door and made short work of the seals within one second he threw open the door and whistled softly to let the other two know they could come in.  
  
The first to arrive was his twin brother Skate the scare in his human form run from the middle of his forehead over his left eye and ended at his jaw line also in his human form it became clear that whomever had given him that scare had almost taken his lime green eye out too.  
  
Skate pushed his braid from his shoulder and sought out his twin brother eyes, the moment his eyes met his brothers the two exchange necessary knowledge until Hiten came in. "well what are you two waiting for it's not like its going to be that hard to kill him, he's all alone after all and not even demon." The last was said with absolute disgust.  
  
"You better watch your steps, because I like to fulfill my missions and I won't let some crackpot teenager mess up, is that clear? Skate watched Hiten coolly showing no emotion when the younger demon first turned white at the insult and then red from rage. "And please watch your temper I would hate to tell Naraku one of his lesser minions died." Skate drawled before turning his back on Hiten.  
  
Kae rolled his eyes upward but didn't stay around waiting for Hiten to compose himself; the younger demon really should learn to control his tongue or Skate would kill him without so much as second thought.  
  
The twins went trait for the bedroom Skate had already thrown the door open and watched Bankotsu sleep. The human male had kicked the blankets away in his sleep and his only protection was his boxers, he was an easy prey, to bad Skate could always appreciate a good fight.  
  
In the kitchen Hiten pulled himself back together and drew out his thunder staff, he would show that arrogant fox that he was maybe younger but any other way Skates better. Storming through the hall into the room he didn't wait but stroke out to Bankotsu immediately missing the heart by mere millimeters because of his impatience, but that was enough for Bankotsu to wake up and bring himself out of immediate danger by rolling out of bed.  
  
"What is wrong with you asshole know he's awake." Kae stormed forwards after Hiten and grabbed the man by his shoulder and threw him back into the wall his face was showing disgust while his snarl made his fangs visible. "You idiot fool I'll get you for this, I promise."  
  
Skate didn't bother with the reprimand as his lime green eyes kept focused on Bankotsu it seemed that he would be getting his fight after all. With his right hand he drew his katana meanwhile sinking into fighting position his green hoari and hakama supple draped around his form the yellow roses on the sleeves being the only thing that stood out.  
  
Bankotsu didn't stop his roll but let himself roll on towards the wall. Lying on his back he brought his legs up and in one trained motion he brought them down lifting his body from the ground into standing position while at the same time bringing his right elbow plowing into the wooden boards revealing a secret space.  
  
His mahogany eyes never left the sight of the three intruders while he reached for Banryuu his gigantic sword. Pulling his beloved blade out he felt better already, he would win this fight he never lost a battle with his own sword before.  
  
"Well it looks like this fight is going to be interesting." Skate stated coolly but his voice held a trace of amusement and approval when he saw Bankotsu's weapon. Bankotsu thought his heart might just stop that voice, that voice could belong to no other than...  
  
"Skate is that you." Bankotsu uttered the words softly his eyes now soully focused on the shadowy fighter in battle position. For assurances he placed himself in a similar position bringing his sword up ready to strike when ever he desired.  
  
"Well, well I'm pleased that you at least know by whose hands your going to DIE." Skate lounged at Bankotsu with the last word his speed making him nothing but a blur, but Bankotsu had been ready for that now that he knew who he was fighting he also knew what techniques to use.  
  
Skate made a delusional upwards motion with his katana before suddenly swiping out at Bankotsu with a horizontal one. Bankotsu who had predicted the move had already brought Banryuu in an intercept course and the two swords clashed, letting his sword complete its path Skate was forced to jump back to avoid Banryuu biting down in his left arm.  
  
In the back Kae was tying Hiten up like a thanksgiving turkey using one of his seeds as bindings. With a look of satisfaction Kae took in his handy work. "Now boy stay here and watch how the grownup take care of this kind of job." Kae's voice was laced with ridicule making Hiten's eyes flash red.  
  
With a snort Kae watched Hiten struggle with the vines for a moment the thunder demon simply didn't know when to give up, well he wouldn't be giving any more trouble so Kae could finally join the fight his brother had already started.  
  
Turning towards the fighters Kae summand his knife leafs, it was time to play and he didn't mend to miss out on any of the good parts. With a mischievous grin he took one of his leafs between his middle and index finger and than threw the knife towards Bankotsu the leaf landed in his left shoulder.  
  
Bankotsu was just about to attack when a piercing hot pain momentarily paralyzed his left arm bringing Banryuu out of course and instead of wounding Skate he took out the outer wall of the bedroom; well at least there would be enough space to continue the fight in.  
  
Quickly composing himself Bankotsu took of running out of his room and into the front yard all the well keeping his eyes on the two brothers. Taking a defensive stand Bankotsu was ready for them although he cursed the fact that he wasn't wearing his armor making him extremely vulnerable for the knife leafs.  
  
Skate's eyes glittered with excitement and Kae's eyes mirrored his brothers. "Let's get him." Skate murmured and the two brothers split up in opposite direction Skate bringing his katana up readying it for a downward slashing motion and Kae took another of his leaf knifes between his fingers.  
  
The moment Skate was ready to bring his sword down Kae threw the knife. Bankotsu's mahogany eyes switch from one brother to the other things were starting to get more difficult, but he knew this attack and he also knew what to do against it.  
  
Bankotsu stood his ground until the last moment then like a cat he jump up to the right avoiding the knife and the downward katana. In mid jump he swung Banryuu, making a pirouette he lashed out to Skate. Banryuu bit deep into Skates side and the fox could barley avoid being slashed clean through.  
  
Landing Bankotsu was heavily panting his left shoulder stung and he was loosing his strength in that arm, this was not good as Banryuu was a sword mend to be handle with two arms not one.  
  
Cursing under his breath Skate retreated his right hand on the gash in his side even for a demon the wound was to severe to keep fighting on the highest level. Kae watched his brother for a moment his nose picked up the sent of spilled blood, his brothers.  
  
With a snarl Kae turned his attention back on Bankotsu with a practiced move he threw two knifes after each other. Moving out of the path Bankotsu only managed to avoid the first knife, the second dug itself in his right leg making Bankotsu almost loose his balance.  
  
Seeing his waver Kae launched himself towards Bankotsu in each hand he had a knife ready to cut the males throat, he never made it to Bankotsu as suddenly the whole place lighted up with bleu thunder bolts.  
  
Finally managed to get lose Hiten was in a demon rage and attacked with no particular aim swinging his staff in every direction unleashing his deadly bleu lightning. Changing his direction Kae managed to avoid being barbequed, landing a couple of feet away from his brother Kae swung his head in Hiten's direction all ready to gave the youth a tongue lashing for doing something this stupid.  
  
Skate noticed his brothers lack of attention to more immediate danger, leaping forwards he knocked both of them to the ground just in time to miss an otherwise direct hit, this was not the time to talk.  
  
Bankotsu didn't stand around to watch but took advantage from the situation and disappeared into the forest his escape was guided by Hiten's insane laughter. Trying not to think too much about his wounds Bankotsu headed in the direction of Sesshô maru's house, all the while running Sango's favorite line through his head. 'Be careful what you wish for, you might just get it.'  
  
::::: Miroku, Sango, Shippô and Mrs. Kitsune were all sitting on the same couch. Shippô in his mothers lap and Miroku with his arm around Sango's waist and for once the girl didn't make a move to knock his brains out, all were to intent on listening to Inu yasha's story.  
  
All had the same ashen complexion from listening to the story. "So we have to move now, you can't take anything with you but a few essentials. Loverboy has instructed me to bring you all to him right away." Inu yasha said urgently.  
  
Sango could barley understand what she had been told, last night Bankotsu was attacked but he had managed to get away and was now safe at Sesshô maru's house. Naraku had been the one behind the attack and know Inu yasha had also said that they needed to get away before they would be attacked too.  
  
Miroku had already come back to his senses. "So Inu yasha you're saying that we need to leave all this pack a few things and move? Miroku's violet eyes stood serious as he started to rise from the couch bringing Sango up with him.  
  
"yes Miroku that's is exactly what I said and you don't need to worry about Kagome my brother has gone after her this morning by now they probably are at his house." was some satisfaction Inu yasha saw Mrs. Kitsune disappear with Shippô probably getting some things from there bedrooms.  
  
"I'll pack some of Kagome's things too she'll need them." Sango murmured while Miroku directed her out of the room she seemed to still be in the process of letting the information sink in.  
  
"You're not going to Sesshô maru but to Loverboy." Inu yasha shouted at the disappearing pair. When he didn't got a answer back he decided to go down and wait for the rest to arrive there, he hoped they would be quick about it he didn't fancy hanging around here for to long already he had felt youki gather around the tavern, it wouldn't be long for Naraku to start his attack.  
  
Finally Sango had come out of her shock and was now packing her backpack with all kind of things down the hall she could hear Miroku and the fox youkai do the same and even if they wouldn't be seeing Kagome soon she was glad to hear that her best friend had already been brought to a safe place.  
  
Swinging her yellow pack on her back Sango went down followed by Mrs. Kitsune, Shippô (who was carrying his on pack that was bigger than him and looked a bit ridicules) and Miroku. In the tavern they found Inu yasha peering out of the window, the hanyou stepped back when he felt the others.  
  
"They're gathering, is there any other way out? Swallowing Sango looked Inu yasha in the eye for a moment reading the truth of what he just said in there and then it hit her fully in a few moments Naraku's men would attack leaving nothing of the Robin Hood. The one place she had always felt safe was about to be destroyed and there was nothing that she could do but run away, Naraku would pay for this HE. WOULD. PAY.  
  
"This way my mother showed it to me once, it's our own privet escape rout build by one of the previous owners, it's old and dusty but still firm and a safe way out." Sango walked towards the toilets while she spook. Hanging from the wall between the doors was an old copper lamp Sango reached for it with her right hand. Grabbing it firmly Sango yanked it down.  
  
First nothing happened but then before the mans toilet the wooden floor began to sink some of the pieces would stop at a certain high while others kept going forming a wooden stairway. Not waiting for reactions Sango stepped on the first step beginning the long journey down at the sixth step the staircase changed into stone.  
  
There she stopped and pulled out a lighter with that she set fire to a carved in gutter in the wall that was even now still fueled with oil. For a moment Sango watched how the fire ran its course downwards at least they would be able to see something now.  
  
After there first confusion of seeing a stair appeared the other wasted no time all quickly went to the stairs and began descending them Sango had already moved on to the first platform. Waiting next to the handle that would allow her to close the opening she first saw Thunder the wolf bounced down the stairs at great speed almost bouncing himself on Sango then Mrs. Kitsune and Shippô appeared followed by Miroku and Inu yasha bringing up the rear.  
  
Flipping the handle up Sango listened with some satisfaction as she heard the six wooden steps move back up to form a normal looking wooden floor, they were one step closer to freedom.  
  
From there the group moved on in the same line they came down Sango at the front leading the way and Inu yasha bringing up the rear, the hanyou was constantly stopping his walk to stand still for a few moments and listening to his surroundings then he would catch up walk with the group for a few minutes before he would stop again.  
  
After what felt like at least two hours of walking in what had to be the dustiest underground hall Sango stopped by a moldy looking door. The moment she placed her hand on the handle to open the door the thing fell to ashes on the ground revealing the staircase going up at the other side of it.  
  
Taking in a deep breath Sango began to clime the steps up, after about ten minutes she found herself in one of Tokyo's many parks and quite a way from hells kitchen. For a moment each of them just stood there, but then Inu yasha pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
Looking up Sango noticed the dark clouds rolling in a few seconds later hell broke loose in the form of thunder and hail. Folding her arms around her self Sango tried to focus her mind on something else then on the thunder but id didn't work and with every bang and every flash that light up the sky the memories crept closer until she couldn't fight them of any longer, as her memories flooded her Sango fainted.  
  
Punching Miroku in the arm Inu yasha pointed at the fainted Sango when the monk moved to pick her up Inu yasha continued his call explaining where they were so a car could pick them up. Finally satisfied Inu yasha disconnected his call. "They'll be here in a few seconds." he said to no one in particular.  
  
Thunder paced the whole while all his senses on alert like Inu yasha he could clearly feel the youki gathering around the tavern even when they were quite a distance from it. The next moment the whole group jumped up as together with a blast of thunder a strong bolt of youki was launched into something. A few minutes later the sky turned orange and they knew the tavern was burning down to the ground.  
  
Not much later the get away car arrived and the group crawled in Miroku holding the unconscious Sango bridal style, he hoped the ride wouldn't be to long so he would he able to put her in bed with some hot water bottles as she had started to turn cold.  
  
At the other end Shippô was talking with his mother. "Momma we won't ever be able to go back to the tavern will we?' his voice was laced with unshed tears and fright. Mrs. Kitsune picked him from the seat and gently placed him on her lap her arms around him i a protective manner, tonight they all had come close to losing there life's just the thought of loosing her son was enough to scare the living daylights out of her.  
  
"Sssh Shippô everything is okay, everything is going to be just fine we're going to live at Loverboy's place for a while and then we are just going to find ourselves a new tavern." Her voice was soft and gently and soothed the young youkai's fears and slowly Shippô fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Next to them Miroku had a hard time trying to get Sango in a good position, normally he wouldn't have minded her body draped over his at all, but know all he could think about was that she wasn't doing well and her still form was unsettling for the monk. He was used to her busyness and her trying to knock his brains out to see her this helpless just wasn't right.  
  
The rest of the ride no one said a word although the silence was broken every now and then by one of Inu yasha's huffs. After a few hours the hanyou and the driver were the only two still awake dawn was just breaking through when they arrived by a massive gate.  
  
The gate softly glided open giving the car access to the grounds at once Inu yasha's muscles relaxed coming home always made him feel safe and for just a moment Inu yasha was able to enjoy the rising sun lighting the sky first dark purple then light bleu, pink and yellow, yes coming home really felt good.  
  
::::: A/n: now everybody pay close attention because I really need your reviews on telling me what you thought about the fight was it good do I need to describe it better did you had a good visual with the description, please tell me because I got more fighting scene coming up and I want you to enjoy them and this was my very first attempt at describing a fight so opinions on it are highly appreciated.  
  
So please review  
  
On to the reviewers.  
  
Hinoke: no need to feel sorry for a short review I'm just glad that you do review it really makes me happy when I see your name. (I'm not being sappy)  
  
Trina3: thanks for liking my plot I'm really working hard to make it real evil and to give clues but not enough to spoil the end, I hope you keep liking it.  
  
Rageful jewel: yes I know and I admit defeat I really need a beta-reader and as you read in the authors note I'm asking now I'm just hoping that someone will react.  
  
BelleDayNight: well you're quite right about English being my second language it's a good thing spell checkers exist otherwise my story would be unreadable and a big thanks for reviewing I never suspected it so I'm positively thrilled. And I must agree on kag/kouga couple they make a nice pare but then Kagome practically makes a good pare with everyone. 


	12. chapter 12

A/n: o my, I just saw the movie the last samurai and I must admit the beginning wasn't that great but the rest of the movie was great, really great. I'm giving it a ten out of ten that with the beginning included it really is a must have seen at least in my opinion.  
  
Disclaimer: I know the rules I do not own Inu yasha blah, blah, blah. I do however own a mind that's always buzzing with stories.  
  
HELLS KITCHEN  
  
BY PANTHERA1984  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
Sango was fighting her memories that crept closer with every thunder blast. But to no avail at one particular loud burst the memories finally flooded her and Sango fall into a bliss carried back in time to that unfaithful day.  
  
flashback  
  
Thirteen year old Sango was busy setting the table for dinner Thursday were always her night of the week to set the table. Wednesdays were for Kagome and Tuesday were Bankotsu's, Souta and Kohaku had the Saturday and the Sunday.  
  
In her kaki green cat suite her momma made for her Sango felt herself mighty pretty, even those god awful girls that were a class above her and Kagome had looked at it with a degree of jealousy. Of course that hadn't stopped them from making Kagome's and her live miserable, but it was nice to have something they wanted.  
  
Humming the tunes of Simon and Garfunkel's 'the sound of silence' she placed the last white chipped plates on the table. Tonight they would be eating fried fish a salad and jacket potatoes. A true feast to celebrate Souta's and Kohaku's tenth birthday and to celebrate Bankotsu's successfully finishing his education.  
  
Just when she was finished her mother came into the living room wearing a flowery dress in colors of dark purple and dark pink. She was a very pretty woman and Sango always felt kinda sad that she took after her father, and even if her mother told her she was good looking too she would never have the great beauty her mother possessed. A tawny golden look, that was one way of describing her mother her hair like the manes of a lion and the same color too. And her skin even in the winter held it soft golden tune.  
  
"Sango dear go get Souta and Kohaku they're still out on the street." Angharad smiled her daughter who reminded her of her late husband in many way's, she watched Sango take of without saying a word only nodding to conform she would be getting the boy's.  
  
As Sango was on her way out she passed Catherine or simply Cat Kagome's mother. The two elderly women greeted each other and sad down on the couch to await the arrival of the other members of the house. Sitting on the couch together they presented a picture not few wouldn't take there time to take in. one woman a picture in different shades of gold while the other was a combination of porcelain white skin and sinful black hair, both woman of great beauty.  
  
Storming down the stairs Sango passed Kagome on her way up she didn't stop to explain herself and kept going. Kagome curious followed her dumping her bag on the stairs. Frowning the door open Sango continued her rampage down the street she knew where to find Souta and Kohaku.  
  
Stopping before a big alley she watched her brother and Souta playing football for a moment before making her presence known. Meanwhile dark clouds had started to gather above them but no one seemed to have noticed them yet.  
  
When Kagome arrived heavily panting from the run Sango called to the boy's. "Kohaku! Souta! Dinner is ready we have to go." Grumbling the boy's picked up there coats and the ball and followed suit.  
  
Now walking back at a more relaxed pace Kagome pointed to the dark grey sky. "Looks like we're going to have a big one tonight." Sango nodded in agreement and hasten there pace it looked like the fun could start any moment and she didn't particular care to get soaked.  
  
Behind them Souta and Kohaku were having an argument of some kind until they spotted the ball lying on the street. Unable to resist temptation they went for it at the same moment the storm broke lose.  
  
Looking back to see what the hold up was about Sango was the only one to see the shadow of a tale dark men walking towards the boy's if he didn't sidestep he would walk strait over them. Behind him walked a female Sango knew all to well, it was Kagura she followed the man with the long black hair.  
  
Feeling dread creeping up Sango turned and started heading for the boy's calling out to them to leave the ball and get a move on getting there buts back to the tavern. From the corner of her eye she saw the men raise his hand, a clawed hand. Sango burst out into a run but she was to late the man brought his hand down in a dismissive manner.  
  
Time seemed to slow down for Sango, she saw the hand move down and as while that happened a bolt of lightning did the same. Stretching out her hand Sango desperately tried to reach Souta and Kohaku in time but she herself moved slow also. The bright white lightning hit the earth and chaos erupted.  
  
A huge explosion send Pieces of stone and dirt sprayed over the place as the ground combusted and between that pieces of flesh and blood were splattered about also, the man and Kagura just kept walking some kind of barrier protecting them from flying pieces.  
  
Sango stood frozen her eyes wide in horror her mouth slightly open, lost for words and unable to comprehend what just happened the small thirteen year old girl could do nothing but look at the place where Kohaku and Souta had been arguing about a ball but moments before.  
  
She never noticed Kagome shrieks of pure horror or when Bankotsu came to carry the girls back it was a black day. Kagome who never had seen the whole thing only the scourge marks was able to get her live going after a while, but Sango was in a state of shock for three months and after that she was terrified of thunder.  
  
end flashback  
  
Miroku carefully placed Sango on the four-poster bed she still hadn't come around yet and he simply refused to let someone else take care of her. He had as feeling that when she came around she would be in need of someone familiar.  
  
Re-arranging the pillows so to make her more comfortable Miroku moved to her feet and began to remove her shoes dropping the items beside the bed, then he carefully placed the silken sheet about her pulling her arm up so they lei above the sheet.  
  
Brushing some of the silken strands of hair from her forehead Miroku cased Sango a worried stare if she didn't wake soon he would call someone to get some smelling salts. A soft moan told him he would have too Sango was coming around on her own.  
  
At first Sango had no idea where she was and she could feel herself beginning to panic. Her pulse started racing and she looked around from her sitting/lying position. A person bending before her and she recognized Miroku. All Sango felt at that moment was intense relieve at seeing someone familiar and without thinking she flung herself at the Houshi.  
  
Wrapping her arms around him she buried her face in the junction from his neck and shoulder. Miroku had at first no idea what just happened, but seeing as he now had the woman he desired in his arms he decided to ask questions later and give into the moment now. He wrapped his own arms around Sango's tiny waist and pressed her closer, now if only this moment could last forever.  
  
Tears started rolling down Sango's cheek and into Miroku's neck but both were to preoccupied to notice. Some time later Sango's breathing became deeper and she fell into a fitful sleep. Thinking this was probably the best time to go Miroku started to rise making sure not to wake Sango.  
  
Lying her down on the heavenly mattress Miroku covert her with the silken sheet and went on his way to the door, he almost made it when he was stopped by Sango's voice. "Miroku? Please stay, tonight." Sango's voice had a pitch of fright in it.  
  
For a moment Miroku found himself waver but then he decided to stay even if she would probably smack him to kingdom kon the next morning. Walking back he found Sango waiting for him holding up the sheet, hopping on his way to pull of his shoes. (Which made Sango giggle)  
  
At the bed he carefully laid down in it, making sure not to come close to Sango. Lying with his back to her he closed his eyes. Now that he was finally in a horizontal position he started to feel how tired he really was. Even so he almost jumped when he felt Sango's well formed body crawl against his. Miroku had some trouble using his voice. "uhm Sa... Sango do you.....  
  
"sssshhh Houshi, sleep." Miroku felt Sango move and the next moment he felt her hand petting his forehead nearly poking his eye out, obviously it was okay but that didn't mean he could feel comfortable. Because for sure he would be awake the whole night with her body spooned to his, he felt like either crying or screaming for joy he settled on silent suffering though.  
  
:::: the ride home was down swift and comfortable at least for everyone but Sesshô maru who had found that when he wanted to place Kagome on the seat next to him that the girl had somehow gotten stuck in his tail. Feeling like Buddha Sesshô maru had taken the girl in his lap and had suffered her closeness the entire way home.  
  
What had him really not liking this situation was not that he didn't like her closeness he just liked it too much. And even now her scent was taking effect on him soothing his mood and making him docile to carry on with this situation.  
  
Trying to clear his head on the path to his House Sesshô maru took a couple of deep breaths, he only succeeded into getting more of her scent in his lungs. He had the feeling that if someone would look upon his face now they would see an expression of satisfaction on it.  
  
Feeling sorry for himself Sesshô maru proceeded following the path to his house and was able to walk right in since he had contacted Jaken earlier telling him of there arrival. He had told the toad to prepare the room next to his the only other one that had a privet bath chamber for there guest who would be staying here for some time.  
  
Not stopping Sesshô maru headed for the room at once by now he was a bit desperate to get this piece of girl out of his tail. With his shoulder he pushed the door open and entered a room that had defiantly been decorated to suit a female.  
  
The walls were painted in a soft green color that consisted out of more than one color and fluently mingled with each other. Here and there a small butterfly could be spotted. Against one wall between two huge windows from with the edges had been build to seats stood a giant fore poster bed. The draperies were a somewhat darker green than the walls and at the headboard the wood was carved showing a scene of demon dogs with there mates in all kind of settings. (Lying under a tree, walking by a pond) the wall on the right held two doors one was a walk in closet the other the bathroom.  
  
Sesshô maru went for the bed and placed Kagome on top of the beddings, and then he set next to her sleeping form and proceeded into making an attempt to remove his tail from the girl, or to Sesshô maru's way of thinking removing the girl from his tail.  
  
After a few fruitless attempts Sesshô maru forced himself to sit back a bit and overlook the situation. He had been trying to get his tail lose for over more than an hour now. he had made absolutely no progress and ended in a worse mess than he began with. The worse mess being that now he could not even get the girl an inch away from him.  
  
More stuck than ever before Sesshô maru had to almost bodily force himself not to jump when the door opened with a loud bang revealing Kouga and if he was not mistaken Bankotsu who was wearing nothing but boxers and that damned sword of his Banryuu.  
  
Quirking his brow in a requiring way and pretending he was so close to the girl out of his own free will. Sesshô maru waited for them to start the conversation. He watched the wolf prince walk into the room with his usual cocky manner and if he wasn't mistaken Bankotsu's eye had a knowing look in them. At that moment Sesshô maru would have gladly knocked the human male to the ground; of course such a reaction was beneath him not to mention he had a girl stuck to him.  
  
Kouga looked the room over and snorted really something for Sesshô maru to have all the rooms at the ready even if it could be years before there would actually be a use for them. "Well I see that you have a decent room prepared for my woman. You know you can leave her side now." Kouga shot a sharp look at Sesshô maru's close form to the girl.  
  
Sesshô maru just glared back and made absolutely no attempt to stand up or even sit a bit farther away from Kagome. A bit suspicious Kouga walked closer to the bed and noticed that Sesshô maru's tail was wound around the girl. Well that was strange why would the dog demon be this close to a human girl and have his tail around her too, unless...  
  
Sesshô maru watched he expressions that appeared on Kouga's face. Suspicion a little anger, puzzlement and then. The wolf had figured it out. First his face spread in the widest smile Sesshô maru had ever seen displaying the male's fangs and Kouga's Safire eyes gleamed with laughter.  
  
Kouga had a hard time forcing himself not to laugh, but he managed it. He had always wanted to torture Sesshô maru but had never found something that would make him succeed and now the fates had granted him with the perfect situation. "You're stuck." Kouga bit out his voice laced with suppressed laughter. "You're stuck to a girl and not just any girl but a human at that. I can't believe I see the day that mister high and mighty got leashed to a bit of a human girl." At that point Kouga lost his control and burst out in a full out laughter that could be heard some miles away.  
  
Sesshô maru could feel his eye starting to twitch as a result of trying to suppress his killing instinct. He would not make a bigger fool out of himself by attacking and have himself knocked over by Kagome's sleeping form. Now that he thought of it the girl even in this ruckus was still sleeping.  
  
All the time Bankotsu had stood by the door watching the two demons it wasn't until Kouga had sunk to the ground still laughing and clutching his ribs and that Sesshô maru was watching Kagome in wonder that he fully entered the room and went to the demon lord.  
  
"She's a heavy sleeper." Sesshô maru looked up and for just a second his confusion showed but it was soon replaced by his normal stoic mask. Looking up he found Bankotsu standing before him but now the human male was looking serious and his scent not only carried his own smell but also that of two kitsunes and a thunder demon.  
  
"The attacks have begun; Naraku is finally starting his more violent state. He sent the fox twins and a young demon called Hiten. I managed to send Inu yasha a message to get Sango and the others out. If everything went as planned they reached your fathers mansion by now." Bankotsu's voice trailed of and for a moment he was in though about what to say next.  
  
"I need to get to your father." Bankotsu decided to just be strait forward about it he needed to get to Loverboy or as his real name was Sugimi. Naraku was now entering the final stages of his plans and he needed to be at the hot spot were he would be ale to find out about all that was going on.  
  
Listening to the short explanation Sesshô maru absentmindly started stroking Kagome's head letting his fingers run through the black silk hair, it felt wonderfully cool on his skin. With his mind he sent out a message to his father. He received an answer almost instantly.  
  
Bankotsu saw Sesshô maru's molten golden eyes turn vague for less than a second and then there piercing intensity was directed fully at himself. In the back Kouga had finally managed to regain his composure, he was still suffering from sniggers but at least the loudness had stopped.  
  
"A car has been sent out to collect you be ready at five and have Jaken bring you some clothing." With that Bankotsu knew he was being dismissed. Not wanting to be victim to Sesshô maru's stare any longer for he knew the stories about the demon to well Bankotsu took of trying to locate the ugly green toad.  
  
Now that he had at least had taken care of one of the intruders Sesshô maru turned his full attention to Kouga, but when he saw the almost shocked look on the wolfs face Sesshô maru felt puzzled for a second time, that was until he followed the wolfs stare and looked down upon his own hand that was still making soothing motions to the fidgeting girl. Now he was shocked himself.  
  
Stopping the stroking immediately Sesshô maru took his hand out of the black hair or at least he was trying too and he found that another part of him had become stuck to Kagome. 'Great. Just great.' If he had been a lesser person he would have started laughing in desperation or crying because of the unfairness, but Sesshô maru was no lesser he was superior and he would gracefully endure his predicament.  
  
Overcoming his shock at seeing Sesshô maru soothing the fidgeting girl still wrapped in his tail Kouga felt a hot surge of anger shoot through him but he pushed it away now wasn't the time or place, for now he would let it go. "Well Sesshô maru since you're busy at the moment I will return on a better chosen hour. O and have fun." Kouga just couldn't resist that last jib even if he knew Sesshô maru would make him pay when he had finally gotten out of his current situation and faced with him again.  
  
Sesshô maru watched the wolf go with great pleasure. Now he could at least suffer in secrecy. Meanwhile his hand had found its way out of the black tresses. 'Traitor.' Sesshô maru thought looking at the disobedient appendix. With a sigh Sesshô maru went to take another attempt at freeing himself from Kagome, he didn't even wonder at the fact that in his mind he was now calling her by her name.  
  
With great patience Sesshô maru finally started making progress in loosening his tail. All the while during his work he found that his eyes wondered to Kagome's sleeping face. That such a frail human body could hold power was above him but he had seen her ancestry and she belonged to a clan of Miko's whose power had been legend. It was only right to assume that this girl held the key to unleash her inherited forces. And the key was time.  
  
Finally he tucked the last of his tail from Kagome and he was able to move but found he wasn't willing. For only a fraction of time he let himself indulge on that whim until the realization of what he was doing hit him and with a look of disgust in his eyes he made himself leave, leave the bed, the room and go to the one next to it. He would have to take a late night shower to get some of her scent of him. He had a feeling that it was going to be a long night but maybe he could use that time to think on his own behavior.  
  
:::: it was a most dark room where he stayed in, but it suited him. For anyone's eyes the room would be black but for those with heighten senses the true color was revealed. On the walls the ceiling and ground the darkest shade of red was used. Red was his favorite color and it matched great with the color of his eyes.  
  
Even in this darkness he could read the letter before him with ease and its contents made him smile. Every one was acting precisely the way he wanted them to. Manipulation always had been his greatest talent and he was making full use of it now for everything had to be just perfect for him to succeed.  
  
Discarding the letter he looked at the object Kagura had brought back from the tavern. Silly girl that they even thought they could hide secrets from him on his own grounds was laughable but he let them think it anyway because it fitted in with his plans so well.  
  
Now the time was nearing and he knew there would be no way that the miko would be ready for him in such a short time span. Yes he had manipulated everything deliciously. Starting with the mothers and making sure that the ended in the bed of the right men at the right time.  
  
Thoughtlessly he played with the camera lying before him; this was an object from the monk he would be one of the more tricky persons to fool. Then there was a small bottle of lip-gloss from the brown haired female a bright red color, a small branch from the kitsune cub and from his mother he had a fang dangling from a necklace. But it was the object from the black haired one that was really interesting for some reason it felt odd like there was another aura underneath the one of Kagome.  
  
Leaving the camera alone he picked the arrow up bringing it close to his eyes, but no matter how he watched every inch of the wood, feathers and steel he couldn't point what was wrong about it. Shrugging he placed the object back on his table again. And his mind began spinning most delicious ways to put the objects to use. 'So many ways and I can only pick one. What a shame.'  
  
Leaning back in his chair he stared up at the ceiling but looking much further at the same time. He watched the fox twins and Hiten lose the battle; he would deal with the thunder demon when he got back. He saw Bankotsu heading for the white inuyoukai. His lips curled then his gaze wondered to the wolf prince who was heading back for his den. He watched Inu yasha guide the last inhabitants of the tavern to safety. Here he let out a frustrated growl for when they passed the fence he was unable to reach them. Sugimi's barriers were most powerful not that he couldn't break them, but the doing would take much power and he needed that for other things.  
  
His gaze this time did turn on the ceiling and he started turning his idea's in his head. Seeking for weaknesses and unraveling them to see if they would actually work. Manny got discarded until he finally had three left. All were perfect for his situation and all would work and he had the one element of complete surprise. He could be at Kagome's side whenever he wanted to and the fool hadn't even realized it.  
  
Coming to a decision he shoved his chair back and stood up. Gathering the object lying on the table in his arms he left the room. He needed work done and for that he would need Kanna's help, he also needed to sent Kagura out to get him something he had hidden a long time ago. He didn't trust to leave things to the last minute. Time was the key.  
  
:::: Thunder was sneaking or as he saw it he was leaving but he had to sneak to do it. His Safire eyes looked down the hall either side he also took in the scent, the hall was empty. Quick as water he slipped out of the room he had been put in and went for the library before he went he needed to know what Inu yasha was telling his father.  
  
Keeping low Thunder half run half walked through the corridors following the scent trail of Inu yasha. He stopped when he heard the cracking of fire and saw the light coming from underneath one of the doors.  
  
Now being even more careful he tigered towards the door and lied down by the gape. His head hold sideways so his ear was against the gape. The angry impatient voice was easily recognized as Inu yasha's the other more smooth voice was since there were no other people in the room from Inu yasha's father.  
  
Thunder noted that the lord voice was most like Sesshô maru's but with Inu yasha gruffness in it. Listening intently Thunder soon found out what he wanted to know and creped back until he was curtained that the demons wouldn't hear him any more. Then he set of in a run this time not caring if he was spotted.  
  
Just running he found what he had been looking for a window without second thought Thunder made a jump and lounged himself through the glass. Making a ball form from himself he landed and rolled to a stop.  
  
Getting up he shook his fur to get ride of the glass splinters and set of again if he run at his highest speed he would be near Kagome somewhere by noon.  
  
:::: A/n: well that's it for this chapter, just like to say if you like Kouga Kag pairing try reading my newest story THE SILVER WOLF. As always tell me what you think reviews are very much appreciated.  
  
Ps: in the silver wolf I have also enclosed an extra story it's quite funny and even if you don't want to read silver wolf you might just want to read this extra thing it's at the bottom. Have fun I know I had.  
  
Answers to reviewers:  
  
Hinoke: gets there panties in a bunch, I just love that saying it's so funny. But for real I'm glad you like my fighting scene and thank you for telling that my spelling doesn't suck that much. I know my flaws and spelling is one of them, o well no one is perfect.  
  
Witchyinuyashagurl1: well to answer your question it was dark, but for the demons that doesn't matter that much since they had advanced eyesight. And thank you for telling me what my fighting scene was lacking.  
  
KagomeXlegolas-rox: don't you mean please update. O.o anyway I have the sneaking suspicion it has something to do with me asking to please review.  
  
Gin: yes it was kinda lacking emotions thanks for telling me and thanks for the review.  
  
Stoictimer: well I don't know which people you would like to see fighting but more scenes are coming up and maybe your favorite pair will be there, or not. And I will update soon after I come back so this one will probably be the last for some time, but I promise not to take longer than two weeks from now. 


	13. chapter 13

A/n: back from my vacation and ready to go. Enjoy the latest addition of hells kitchen.  
  
Disclaimer: nope I still own nothing.  
  
HELLS KITCHEN  
  
BY PANTHERA1984  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
Kagome slowly crawled through the secret passage she had found a few days ago, completely by accident of course. Nope she had been trying to find a place for herself at all and she surely wasn't responsible for the itching powder in Sesshô maru towels. The last one made her almost lose her advantage. Getting to the room undetected she needed to be very still.  
  
As usual she got stuck halfway but with some tucking she felt her body shoot lose and was able to crawl the last bit effortlessly. Reaching the dark paneling she used her index finger of her left hand to press in a hidden button and a small door soundlessly opened. Wringing her body through the opening she found herself in a room no bigger than three by four, but it was enough and suited her purpose splendidly.  
  
Dusting herself of (it was much better then the first day) Kagome went for the bean back in the right corner. With a whoosh Kagome dropped down and just stared into space for a few moments. This was her place of rest to help her keep her sanity not even Thunder was able to find her here and best the room was sound proof.  
  
She found that out her first day here when she had accidentally dropped the six feet high heavy oak bookcase. That stood against the opposite wall from the bean back. A huge tornado of dust and a lot of noise had been the result, but after the noise died down and the dust had settle and Kagome had waited a long time nobody had come. That had been enough to ensure Kagome the room was soundproof.  
  
So she had started cleaning the place that was all that was really needed since furniture and books and other things had already been taken care of by a previous owner. Now Kagome used the room to enjoy some quiet time from Sesshô maru's ever going lessons. Truly a army teacher could learn some new tricks from him. Of course deep down Kagome knew she needed the lessons if only to learn to control her powers enough so she wasn't a threat to herself and others.  
  
But know it was more important than ever Naraku was moving openly now and when Kagome heard what happened to the tavern she had decided to listen to Sesshô maru and learn what he had to teach, but that still didn't mean she was going to be at his disposal 24-7. God that youkai thought it was totally allowed to wake you up at two in the morning by throwing you in a bathtub with freezing water.  
  
After cursing his royal ass up and down to hell Kagome had clawed her way from the bathtub to upset to notice her virgin white nightgown had turned into a no cover at all. Only when she had noticed the weird look in those golden eyes Kagome had begun to wonder what was going on and why he hadn't retaliated yet. Then a strange flicker had run through the golden depts and Sesshô maru had started advancing on her his lips curled up in a half-smile that made Kagome's flesh tingle. It was this feeling that had made her look down and see how she was standing practically naked before a male. Kagome did a wonderful imitation of a tomato jumped out of the way just in time sending Sesshô maru flying by her strait into the bathtub still filled with ice cold water. At the sound of the splash Kagome had made a dash for it picking some garments from the ground on her way out.  
  
On her way Kagome had frown of the wet nightgown and donned her worn jeans and army t-shirt. At some turn she had misjudge her path and had gone running into the wall. Making a nice smack sound Kagome bounce back only to come into a painful collision with the ground, for a moment she had just panted and looked dazed, but after a few minutes she was good to go and had placed her right hand on the wall to support herself standing up.  
  
The moment she had pressed some weight on the wall she had set of the look to the secret room. After that Kagome had sat down for some more minutes looking at the narrow passage covert with dust and generations of cobwebs. At that Kagome had wondered if cobwebs could become ancient for if they could she was looking at a whole bunch of them right now.  
  
After some more minutes Kagome had come into action sticking her head inside the opening and trying things out to see if they were safe. She tested the machineries that opened and closed the door, she didn't fancy getting stuck at the other side waiting for someone to trod along and accidentally finding her like she did the door. Calculation told her the chance wouldn't be big. She mentally cursed the nuns who had thought her to calculate such thing in her head.  
  
That day she had found the room and now Kagome had dubbed it the rest room so far it had been the only place Sesshô maru hadn't come, so Kagome used it to think about ordinary stuff and well all kinda things normal females think about. Like that she needed a haircut pretty badly or how she was going to pay Sesshô maru for all the new brand cloths he got her or that she wanted to be normal back at the tavern only worrying about Kagura and pleasure houses.  
  
Waving her hand in the air as if to chase away a bug Kagome set her thoughts in different directions and went for the bookcase. Standing before it she sifted out the book she was reading at the moment. Books had become pretty important to Kagome they took her away in a different world making her forget about her own life for a while and instead follow someone else's misfortune. At the moment she was reading Bram Stockers 'Dracula'. Fishing the book from the top shelve Kagome went to her bean sack and sunk down for a half hour reading.  
  
Absorbed in the book Kagome indeed forget about true life for a while but like usual it called her back or in truth her stomach called her back. It was time to make an appearance again and fetch lunch then it would be going back to the working pits. If she was correct Sesshô maru was going to guide her further with the radar practice. In real it went by a different name but Kagome liked to call it radar for the principal was very much the same accept that you worked with your own energy casting out rather than sound and you were feeling the barriers that bounced your energy back from other energies instead of objects. It pretty much was comparable to what bats used for hunting.  
  
In real Kagome was fascinated by what Sesshô maru taught her, but the ice king had a way of just rubbing her wrong. A half-smile appeared on her face that was becoming a very repeating thought. But most disturbing were the times she could almost feel connected to him like she was at the verge of understanding and caring. That was what frightened her more than his cold prick behavior.  
  
Reluctantly closing the book and putting it back on the right space Kagome left her little heaven and went to join the real world. One in with Jaken found her in the hallway near the room lunch was set and smacked her with his staff on the head and then kept prodding her in the small of her back to guide her in the right direction. The little toad was positive humans were lost without a good shepherd and had appointed himself to guide Lady Kagome in the right direction, it would be actually funny if it weren't so painful.  
  
Busy mumbling and prodding Kagome let the toad be it wasn't worth arguing with at least if you wanted a normal nights sleep. Kagome was only listening to Jaken with half a ear when she came into the room and found Sesshô maru already sitting at the table watching her with his predator eyes. At the moment Kagome could have never guised what he was thinking Sesshô maru was a master with showing emotions meaning a didn't display much of them at all and when he did it mostly was very intense and brain wrecking experience. At least for Kagome.  
  
Sitting down she felt Thunders form curling at her feet bending down to scratch his ears Kagome noted a piece of white cloth. At first Kagome didn't think to much of it but then familiarity hit her and she looked at it more closely. Forgetting about the scratching Kagome wrestled the cloth out of Thunders mouth and reappeared about the table. Now that she was holding it she felt that it was silk and that it looked like the cloth Sesshô maru's costumes were made of. At that thought a feeling of dread filled her.  
  
Working hard to keep her mouth in a trait line Kagome ducked under the table once more and looked to the other side and sure enough even from here she could see the missing chunk in Sesshô maru's pants, it was too much. Forgetting about what may come after her behavior she burst out laughing, emerging from under the table again trying not to look in Sesshô maru's direction.  
  
Under the table Thunder's mouth dropped open in a wolfish form of smile, His fangs gleaming in the light that reach under the table. Sesshô maru felt like a martyr and reach for his fork and attacked the poor vegetables on his plate. 'Damn his situation, damn the wolf and damn Kagome for making him feel... well feel... stupid' right after that last though Sesshô maru forced his brain in other directions like what he could do to the wolf. Slowly a plan the campaign unfolded inside his head and for the briefest moment a wicked smile adorned his lips sending Kagome in a fit of choking while she thought the smile was mend for her.  
  
Finally cooling down Kagome hurried to help herself to lunch trying not to think about that smile Sesshô maru had just let his face cross, it could only mean trouble, she hoped that what he would pull on her was in the same class as the ice bath for she could handle those. Dumping this and that on her plate Kagome ate not really tasting the foot much to busy thinking about all the horrible thing Sesshô maru might come up with and how to sidestep them.  
  
Silence surrounded the pair until Sesshô maru cleaned his plate. "We're going to the reck-room, put that aside." The 'that' was of course the left over food Kagome had been trying to finish. With a sigh she pushed the plate away and stood to follow.  
  
Heading for the door Sesshô maru began explaining what he was going to do and what he expected her to have learned and mastered by the end of the session. His aim was always sickly high and Kagome felt like she might not survive until a showdown with Naraku. She wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
"Today we will further enhance your casting senses. In the reck-room I have hidden certain objects dead and live ones you need to find them and tell me what they are. You will tell me if it's alive or not tell me what species it is and you will describe how it looks that means including coloring, seize and if it has what weapons it carries." They reached a double door Kagome had seen before but never passed. It was the reck-room all Kagome knew about it was that it was supposed to be huge it had to be if according to Jaken it was suited for four full seized Inu-youkai to battle in it.  
  
Even that warning wasn't enough to prepare Kagome for the sheer size of the reck-room. It was Kagome imagined if you stood in the middle you probably would get the feeling that you were standing in the middle of the Sahara. Humongous was nothing compared to this one room and here Sesshô maru had hidden some object for her. It was going to be a long day.  
  
Ignoring the awe that had taken a firm stand on Kagome's face Sesshô maru walked into the room a bit further. "Begin your breathing exercise, when you feel ready start casting you senses." The velvety voice brought Kagome back to business and she followed the order at once breathing she had down pat now spending you whole first day being trained only in that would do that to you.  
  
Relaxing her mussels Kagome deepened her breathing until it was nice and even and she felt that her lungs were taking in as much oxygen with every breath as they could. She felt ever nook and grain fill and felt every bit of trash leave. All the while her eyes ere open and she tried to find something by just watching but she gave up after several seconds just using her eyes would be hopeless.  
  
When her breathing was good Kagome started to call up her energy after her first training on casting senses she was able to do this good enough to her own satisfaction of course Sesshô maru though otherwise but he didn't matter at least not for the moment. When she had a firm hold on her energy Kagome starting sending it away from her while she stood in the middle a thing circle of pink light sped away from her then a second followed and a third then something went wrong.  
  
Just when she was getting the hang of it an explosion to her right side took Kagome of her concentration and her powers flared wild before disappearing all together. A crashing on the left made Kagome turn again just in time to see a pink ball the size of a football crash into the ground leaving a crater. "I though I told you the first time you need to focus not let every little whoosh or bang draw you attention if you get casting down pat you won't need to see you surroundings you energy takes care of that and in a much better way than you eyes ever good."  
  
Scowling Kagome threw Sesshô maru a face and she noticed the object that set her of her path in Sesshô maru's right hand. Feeling stupid and angry at the same time Kagome just turned away from him and focused on her breathing again. She should have suspected he would come up with something like that.  
  
Again Kagome send out circles of energy this time making sure not to react to any sounds or blurs. Souly focused on her casting sense Kagome first didn't notice the picture forming inside her head until it had grown bigger. A black-grey-white platform started forming in her head she saw Sesshô maru standing behind her using his youkai heritage to make all kinds of distractions she saw the tiny life forms of ants walking three feet away from her in a strait line probably out to finding something or going back to there colony. Feeling pleased with herself Kagome felt a jolt of pure pleasure at her success that jolt was enough to send her crashing again only the ball was much bigger.  
  
Pieces of rock and sand flew around and Kagome could do nothing but gape at the three feet wide crater she had just created. Her guts were telling her Sesshô maru wouldn't be pleased. "I remember that I also told you that there is no room for feelings. And since you same to be not going to do anything else than destroying my training room I'm going on a different approach." Kagome's shoulders drooped and a feeling of forbidding washed over her.  
  
Kagome wanted to protest but then the telling of what happened to the tavern come to mind and what had happened to Bankotsu. Her frustration ebbed away and she let Sesshô maru put a blind fold on her. The crappy day had just become crappier. "You will walk around with out the use of your eyes until I deem you ready. Don't try removing the blind fold you won't be able to I'm the only one who can so don't bother asking anyone else."  
  
Kagome felt Sesshô maru leave letting her standing in the big room alone a flash of panic swept her and she hurried after his footsteps not wanting to be left alone trying to locate the door. Save in the hallway Kagome tried listening if Sesshô maru was out of side. After a few minutes she though he must have walked far enough and she started to pull and push on the blind fold, it didn't work. "I told you it wouldn't."  
  
Letting out a scream and feeling a round with her arms like mad Kagome came in contact with a silk clad torso. 'Great he's been watching the whole while.' "Sesshô maru I didn't know you were still here you gave me a heart attack." Shock began to make place for anger and she could almost feel herself being filled up with the emoting when she could practically feel his gloating. "That was nowhere near a heart attack. I suggested you start working and you senses or it's going to be a hell couple of days all those stair and walls you have to deal with and they don't breath."  
  
A long time Kagome did nothing but stand then she turned around thrusting her hands forward and walked until she reached the wall. She felt like crying, screaming and hitting all at the same time but for now she just concentrated on finding her way back calling up a mind card of how to get to her room from this hall was hard and after what felt like hours Kagome sunk down to the floor and let the tears out. It was going to be hell and it was all Sesshô maru's fault way did the dog had to be so cold way couldn't he just accept that she wasn't perfect and would need more than one time to do the things he asked good. Now not even the thought of her twentieth birthday that was a week from now cheered her up. She wanted Sango and Miroku around her and Shippô who was always able to brighten up anyone's day, but they' weren't here and it could be a long while before she would see them again. Also Sesshô maru's fault he could have let them stay here or send her to them.  
  
After hours Kagome had already settle on sleeping on the ground all her other attempt had gone wrong she didn't even had the slightest idea were she was and casting her senses didn't work she was blocked somehow probably also Sesshô maru's fault. A live form approached her Kagome recognize Thunder immediately the wolf had come to help her and for the first time in a while Kagome felt she might pull through this newest setback.

:::::: Miroku was utterly pleased the personal library of Sugimi was splendid and filled with books from all around the world and of any topic a demon or monk could whish. Not to mention that there were also old exclusive books, books from which only one was ever made.  
  
Today Miroku could be found skimming the top shelves from a wall bookcase all the way in the back. He was just balancing dangerously to read a title from a book on his left when another bookshelf lower got his attention. Lowering himself on the ladder Miroku moved the riding ladder in front of the black book. In fading silver letters the title stated 'Higurashi history' to say he was baffled was a mild statement.  
  
Removing the thick folium with a trembling hand Miroku went down and without looking around he went for the pit. The pit was a sunken square in the middle of the room it was where the couches and tables stood. Automatically walking down the six steps Miroku went for his favorite couch in the pit. A dark bleu one that stood right besides the steps so he could get in and out of the pit fast.  
  
Sinking down on the couch Miroku placed the book on his lap and opened it. It was a old book the pages yellow and wrinkled the text not printed but hand written. The first page was one that needed folding. Carefully opening the page to its fullest extant Miroku was faced with a family tree. The first thing he noticed was the new ink on the bottom were names had been added his heart chilled when he saw Kagome's name. Miroku mumbled one of his grandfather's favorite sayings. "There is no such thing as coincidence." Now Miroku was convinced that his gramps had been right.  
  
Sinking further back into the comfy couch Miroku folded the family tree and turned the pages to the prologue. It was a short and brisk summary of what would be handling in the book. Giving the reader a clear idea of what so suspect and what could be found in the book. Now with more interested than ever Miroku began turning the pages.  
  
The old yellow pages made creaking sounds when they were turned and the further Miroku got the interesting it became. Every second page a half page sized picture could be found either to represent something from the text or just as decoration. So caught up in this intriguing artwork Miroku barley noticed the hours passing by and for the first time since there lucky escape Miroku was completely able to relax and enjoy what he was doing.  
  
Ruffling his hair pulling some tendrils lose from his low pony tail Miroku slowly turned a page. This chapter was about different branches that had split from the Higurashi core. Resting the book in his left hand he used the right to run down the paper as he read the list of family names that had parted from Higurashi when he reached the last name his heart stopped for only to then bursts in a full out crescendo.  
  
The last name was of a man an a female who had broken away not even a hundred years ago. In bold manly handwriting the name Banray sprung to his eyes. It was his true family name. a chill filled Miroku's body bringing his heartbeat down. He was a descended from the Higurashi holly line.  
  
Thousands of thoughts crossed his mind all frown away for this one big thing. What he had been thought from childhood was only but a half truth. Barely a shadow of the real thing. His grandfather had know but never told him. Bit's of sentences some word or suggestions came rolling in his mind tiny pieces that danced around. Little bits of clues that put together would have made sense and send someone to revile the real truth. All this time he could have know if he had but paid attention to his grandfathers words and not thought that the man was half senile.  
  
Bending down over the book again Miroku looked behind the name after every name a page number was mentioned for if you wanted to read a bit more about that branch. With trembling fingers Miroku found the page and was overwhelmed when he found it and the first thing to reach his eyes was a drawing of the man and female. He had seen this before only as a oil painting. This were his great grandparents, quickly Miroku read the small piece of text standing underneath it.  
  
In general the pair had separated because the wanted not to belong to a big clan. That had been it. There was nothing big being mention and Miroku knew the other side of the story of by heart. They had gone away formed a small shrine and to earn some extra money they had gone into business. They had done great and had built up a great impirrium which his grandfather and father had only expended. In truth he was rich not as rich as Kouga or Sesshô maru but he was richer than most.  
  
The only reason he had led the girls into the collecting came was because he couldn't hand the money to them trait or even tell them he was rich it had all been according to a plan from Sugimi the head leader of the society. Instead he had taken the things they had nicked and returned them to the owners and given the girls his money. This way nobody had gotten any the wiser and he had been able to help the girls out.  
  
Heading back to his previous point Miroku slowly read pieces of text let them sink in then think about that he was a blood relative to Kagome read some more thought some more until Sango burst into the room. The huntress had been fine after that one night of terror and to his surprise and thanks she hadn't kicked his but or cracked his skull when she awoke the next morning. Instead she had somehow awoken earlier than him (the big surprise here being that he had slept at all) she had been kneeling down before the bed by his head eye height. A small smile had flashed over her face when he acknowledge her presence by flinging, but the reprimand hadn't come instead he got words.  
  
"Thanks Miroku." Only those two words but to him they spoke folliums. Her gratefulness pored over him and he had shot her a devil may care smile one he knew that would make her scowl and as she did he felt that the world was still making sense in some departments.  
  
Now Sango burst in the room carting trait for him settling right beside him. This was a thing she had been doing a lot lately she would just turn up and sit beside him some times in quit another times talking about what was happening and her thoughts and feeling about it. Now Miroku needed to talk it was time to tell the truth, the whole truth.  
  
::::: Inu yasha walked down the narrow path. It leaded to the north tower and was the only way to reach and leave it. As a young boy he had discovered it and since then it had been his hideout. A place to think and it was here that he had started and finished his first novel. It was here that he was free in showing emotions he usually didn't it was here that inspiration found him it was here he had admitted his feeling for Kikyo it had been here that he had said his last goodbye's. This place mends much to his mind as well as his soul.  
  
Today Inu yasha had come to seek comfort and to think on the information his dad had just poured on him. They were running out of time, time was the key factor here in but a few days things would come to an end. In a few days Naraku would make his final move. His dad has also told him that there was a spy from Naraku working on the grounds they had to tread carefully making sure not to alert the fauwl beast of what they knew and what there plans were.  
  
A shadow of a smile crossed his face when he felt a familiar presence come closer only one other knew about his hide out and Inu yasha turned to greet him. "Hay there Kea any news? The fox didn't answer instantly instead he made sure he was standing on something more firm than a path of just a couple of inches.  
  
Finally joining the hanyou Kea looked up brushing his inky black hair with dark bleu hue back. His intelligent lemon colored eyes took in the surroundings as if he was looking for spies or other form of intruders. After a few moments the fox turned to Inu yasha. "It has been to long old friend, but I need tread carefully I don't fancy hitting rock bottom."  
  
Inu yasha nodded in agreement. "So how are things standing, how was your last mission and how is your brother doing? At the mention of Kea's brother both males caste a wicked smile Skate was there general slap stick. The grey-silver fox always made a good target to pull of jokes.  
  
Bringing a sharp clawed hand before his mouth Kea put one finger on his lower lip putting up a stand of deep thought. "Were to begin...  
  
::::A/n: well this was a rather informing chapter if I do say so myself. Hope you enjoyed it and let me know.   
  
Response to reviewers:  
  
Hinoke: (I'm jumping for joy) sorry for the other time to make you wait so long. And thanks for liking the fluff scene in the last chapter Sess really had that one coming for a long time he kinda deserved it. Not in a bad way though. I just remembered isn't there a song by the title 'stuck on you' it really fits the situation. Hope you had a great time at the junior Olympics. Did you go there as a visitor or did you partake?  
  
Witchyinuyashagurl1: all I'm going to say is suspect the unsuspected. I'm pretty much confident that none so the one coming about Miroku and Kagome being related by blood. As about Thunder all I can say he is something special and truly a wicked piece of my imagination. (Not meaning he is evil persee)  
  
Kagomexlegolas-rox: I will and I have. Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. 


	14. chapter 14

A/n: I'm doing a brief summary now so that it won't get to confusing.

Kagome: since being trapped in the lift with Sesshô maru she is at his house (the one they were at before) where she is now being trained. She is now enjoying walking around the house bouncing of walls among other things while practicing how to properly cast senses. (you use casting senses instead of your eyes this way you have a 360 degree sight of what going on and illusions and such don't work on someone who uses sense.)

Miroku: has gone into the history books and is now reading up on Kagome's personal family history. He also found out they are blood related.

Sango: she relived her worse memory and we finally find out why she is sooo scared of thunder storms it was how Naraku killed both Kohaku and Souta. Sango saw the whole thing happen and Kagome only the aftermath. When she woke up she wanted Miroku to stay close so she would feel safe.

Inu yasha: he seams to have a relation of some kind with Kea who was present at the attack of Bankotsu. Did I say present he nearly damn well killed Bankotsu.

Bankotsu: after his fight walked the whole way to Sesshô maru, there he asked Sesshô maru that he wanted to go to his dads place. Sess contacted his father with his mind, Bankotsu is now housed there.

Sugimi: better known as Loverboy by the society and father of Inu yasha and Sesshô maru. He is the master brain behind the society.

Naraku: well all we really know is that he is doing something to the objects Kagura has stolen.

Sango/Kagome moms: they come from a wealthy family but something got screwed up and they ended up in hells kitchen. We know that Naraku was behind this but what and how isn't revealed.

HELLS KITCHEN

BY PANTHERA1984

CHAPTER 14

Kagura overlooked the valley her lips pulled up in a distasteful grimace. No matter how she viewed it or how Naraku put it she was still doing the dirty work. Next to her Kanna stared of into the distance her mirror glowing with a soft white light.

Kneeling Kagura started what Naraku had ordered her to do. Looking into the mirror Kagura focused some of her youki laced with her question in there. At first the mirror stayed the same then in the middle of the white light a bleu light began to eat its way over the surface.

It always amazed Kagura that her sister was all knowing, by the look of her you would never know. The only real problem was that you had to be very specific with your question otherwise Kanna could show you about anything as long as it supplied to your question.

Waiting for the bleu light to die out Kagura looked up in Kanna's soulless silver eyes so like the mirror she held. Sadly shaking her head Kagura looked down again a sad smile flashed over her lips when she saw the imposing figure of Sesshô maru walk through the scene. For a long time she had harbored a crush on the Inu youkai but had to give it up when Naraku ripped her heart from her body to obtain her serves. That day all her hopes and dreams died.

Firmly holding her emotions in check Kagura started searching the room for the item Naraku wanted. Her red eyes skimmed over the various chairs in the room she also spotted a Ming vase a gobbling chair and other collector stuff obviously this was the storage room.

Then tucked away in a corner Kagura saw what she had been looking for, sending out another dosage youki with an question in it brought her a clearer image of the object and her nose wrinkled in disgust when she recognized who's it was.

"That bastard, always making these distasteful jokes." Kagura sneered in rage while standing up. Snapping open her fan she wiped it with her hand and send out wind blades to tear through the landscape sadly it did nothing to release her from her anger.

Snapping her fan shut she picked a white feather from her hair and threw it up letting it transform in its bigger form. Jumping up she landed on the feather then guided it down to pick Kanna up, grabbing the girl by her scruff and placing her behind her. "I hope that bastard gets what he has coming for him a long time." Kagura spat out.

Behind her Kanna's mirror grew bleu once more then a short vision of five fighters could be seen all holding weapons, ready to fight. Then the image faded and the mirror was once again a soft white.

::::: Inu yasha was pacing around his bedroom his hand folded behind his back his brows furrowed in deep thought. Kea was sitting on the bed watching how his friend walked round and round with a bored expression on his face.

"So he's going after the ceremonial dagger, Sesshô maru will like that." Inu yasha huffed. "But tell me Kea why does he need that dagger so badly, surely any would do." Inu yasha had stopped his pacing in favor of watching his friend while he answered the question.

The black haired fox sighed and rolled his head, trying to relax the tension of his muscles in his neck. "You know why, it was that dagger that was the downfall of Midoriko. The spells and energy's of the dagger itself will almost guarantee success and with Naraku wielding it when he gets hold of it we both know that Kagome doesn't stand a change." Kea sighed rubbing his face with his hands, his voice sounded sad while explaining that to Inu yasha.

The hanyou started his pacing again. "Well at least it's at Sesshô maru's house its damn near impossible to take something from him, did you now he requested to train Kagome. Father wanted to do it himself but Sesshô maru barched in and said she wasn't going anywhere and he would do the training. I'm telling you I think my big brother is suffering a crush and he doesn't even know it himself." Inu yasha ended with a smirk.

Kea shook his head he couldn't to picture the stubborn Inu youkai having a crush on anything, but then again this might not be a crush. Kea remembered how Sugimi had reacted with the two woman he had as mate.

First had been the dark sultry beauty Savanna, mother of Sesshô maru. She had been a great fighter and an even worse enemy but Sugimi had chosen her as his mate and so she had become that. Then there had been Inu yasha's mother 300 hundred years after Savanna's death. At first Kea and Shane had thought her to be a fling, but they had been wrong very wrong. Sugimi had chosen her as his second mate and not long after that Inu yasha had been born now almost two hundred ninety years ago.

No Sesshô maru's behavior sounded like how Sugimi would act around his mates. Kea smiled a wicked smile. 'So the devilish dog demon Sesshô maru had finally chosen his mate.' Kea chuckled over this thought. When all things where over he and his brother where going to have some fun teasing the ice prince with his chosen one.

Inu yasha was completely oblivious to the fun the fox was having. His thoughts were more turned on the coming battle for a battle there would come. Making a sudden turn startling Kea out of his little fantasies of what jokes he could pull on Sesshô maru and still be able to get out a live. Inu yasha's golden eyes shone brightly his mouth pulled up in a half-smile showing of one of his ivory fangs. "I think its time I pull out my beloved sword I have a feeling this fight is going to be quite something. Just like the old days." Inu yasha chuckled and set of out of his rooms.

Kea rolled his eyes Inu's and there love for a real fight, always getting themselves to near death only to make the experience more worthwhile. Kea stood up stretching then set of to his brother, there would be a lot to tell him and they had to make some plans on there own. Like how to help the Inu's without putting there own lives at too much risk. "Leave it to an Inu youkai to find the battle of the century and be positively delighted with it." Kea grumbled there was no doubt about it now. He and Shane would not come out without earning themselves some more battle scares. "Leave it to an Inu."

:::: Kagome sighed, two days. She had been walking around blindfolded for two day now. She had to admit she was doing better than in the beginning but the black bruises and cuts were numerous and if it weren't for the wet stuff Sesshô maru put on her body every night she would be looking like a rag doll by long.

In fact the demon had been quite nice ever since he had blindfolded her. But one thing he wouldn't do and that was in tying the blindfold and there was no use trying her self or asking someone else. Sesshô maru had been sure to tell her later that day that only he could remove it since he put his barrier on it.

Hands out stretch Kagome tried making her way to her secret hideout. In two days her casting senses had become better. She could now 'see' thing close to her but that was all, she still had trouble seeing things coming at her and people were impossible to detect making her smash into quite a few staff members and warriors.

Strange how Kagome had never noticed them before but then again time was running out Sesshô maru had told her that much. So it was only natural if Sesshô maru was gathering all his man around him, preparing for battle. Turning her head around Kagome took in the small circle that was now in vision, she let out another sigh. Damn she had again took a wrong turn some where.

Turning around Kagome shoveled her way back, her thought back on the subject that had been keeping her busiest. She wondered what the warriors looked like and from what kind they were. A small tear fell down her cheek. Lifting her right hand up she brushed it away hard. The whole blindfold thing wouldn't been so bad if Sesshô maru left at that, but no her other training sessions went on just like before.

He was training her in archery, ridiculous really her weapons had always been the two short katana's. Kikyo had been the one with the arrows; an image of Kikyo shooting an arrow came to Kagome's memory. Her sister had looked like a unearthly creature standing there in the mist her hair pulled in a low pony tail her body clad in white and red pulling the string back, letting go.

Kikyo had been a master archer never missing her goal able to reload as fast as any gun. Now she was learning it too and making a bloody mess from it. Shooting in the wrong directions and if it was the right direction she always managed to miss the target. Sesshô maru wasn't too pleased about that.

Feeling her way around a corner Kagome suddenly felt a cold draft. Damn it she had gone wrong again. On her way to go back again a voice made her stop. Standing still for a moment undecided Kagome's mind raced. Finally she went further down the hall creeping closer to the sours.

One voice she recognized as Sesshô maru's at once the other one she couldn't place. "Well I'm just letting you know, no need to get all huffy about it. In fact you should be feeling mighty happy, you dogs always fancy a good fight and here is one coming right into your own back yard." The unfamiliar person said.

"That is what making me as you put it huffy. I would gladly fight but not here!! There was some ruffling of cloths and then the unknown person spoke again. "But why Sesshô maru normally you don't give a damn what's here that you don't want to put to danger or is my brother right about you having your chosen mate live here." The voice sounded devilish saying that.

Kagome felt shocked since when did Sesshô maru had a mate. Shaking her head she started to back away. Her emotions were in a bunch but she could tell why she felt so strongly about it and especially why she was reacting to the thought of Sesshô maru having a mate. Stepping back further Kagome finally turned around fully and disappeared down the hall.

Running taking random turns she ended up by an open door leading outside. Stopping by the doorpost she stretched out her left hand to lean against it her heart was still racing her emotions still amok. "Why, why do I feel this way?" Kagome whispered.

Swallowing back tears she walked outside letting the fresh breeze calm her emotions and cool her heated body. Not sure on what to do now Kagome walked a bit further before sitting down. When sitting she noticed it was grass and she let her hands run over it, remarkable how ones senses get sharper when sight was no longer there to relay on.

Pulling her legs against her chest wrapping her arms around them Kagome just let the wind and smells around her take her mind of what she had just heard. She never noticed some one coming up before her.

"So little miko he's teaching you how to use your casting senses. It seems you're not making much progress if he's using such drastic measures." Kagome felt her blood turn cold at Kagura's voice "but then again we weren't expecting someone with even a sliver of the power of Midoriko, you've surprised us with that but you will not do it again."

Kagome sat perfectly still trying to determine from where Kagura's voice was coming. She felt dread and panic snake up around her heart squeezing it telling her to run of in a blind rush, but she managed to push those feelings back so she could use her brain. Keeping still made it a bit easier to cast senses but she didn't get very far and Kagura was no-where to be seen on her radar like vision.

Controlling her breathing Kagome tried not to panic and enhance her senses, millimeter by millimeter her vision grew stronger and wider. "So the itsy bitsy miko is making an effort. Don't you wont be fast enough even if you do see me." Kagura laugh wickedly. "And o there is the big boss himself, between you and me little miko I have to admit that I do respect him."

Kagome felt someone rush by her the smell of him told her that Sesshô maru had just joined her. She felt more relax already. The moment he walked by she felt something drop beside her, automatically she made a grab for it and she felt a bow and a quiver filled with arrows. 'Well at least I won't be completely defenseless I'll be able to shoot my own toe now.' Kagome thought sarcastically.

Standing up Kagome began to back away in the general direction of the door still trying to enhance her vision. "begone sorceress or I'll be ordering your flesh to be scrapped from the walls." Sesshô maru's voice sounded cold and frosty but this time it made Kagome feel protected.

"My, my always the gentleman aren't we Sesshô maru. Well I won't be doing that bosses orders you know how that goes." Kagome felt the venom lining the words and she stopped backing of she couldn't help but feel fascinated by what was happening. Her vision had increased so she was now able to make out a big blear that was Sesshô maru.

Suddenly all the hairs on her body stood on end and her stomach dropped a few notches. The fight had begun.

Blades of wind flew past Sesshô maru not coming even close enough to be able to harm his cloths but then he knew that it was only a beginning shot meant to tell him there conversation had ended. He had always given Kagura that she fought a fair fight, and he would kill her swiftly for that.

Kagome heard steal while it was drawn out of its scabbard and her vision told her Sesshô maru had just drawn Tokijin. Concentrating even harder she increased her vision more until she had both players in sight. She had the feeling she was watching to dancers. Both were stepping lightly taking each other in, without even noticing Kagome finally mastered her full sight and she was able to see until the tiniest detail.

Trying to not to breath to loud Kagome's muscles tents watching the fight. Both players were still on the ground but since the space was quite small she thought they would be taking it up in just a matter of time. The side of the house was already ripped apart from Kagura's first attack, Sesshô maru's answer had been a bit more sufficient shredding Kagura's robe apart.

Circling round and round Kagome had the distinct feeling Sesshô maru was only playing were Kagura was dead serious. The wind witch suddenly made a twirl and disappeared inside a baby tornado. When the dust settle back on the ground there was nothing to see anymore but Kagome's casting senses had picket Kagura's form up the moment she re-appeared up in the air.

Kagura didn't stay still but launched a second attack of wind blades followed by her much stronger attack of tornado's, she knew she had to give it her all she also knew she wouldn't be leaving alive. Sesshô maru didn't move keeping his eyes on the place Kagura had been last he brought Tokijin up swinging it in the precise direction Kagura was now. Small dagger of electricity flew out of Tokijin and intercepted Kagura's wind blades however they did nothing to the tornados.

Still it didn't raise in Kagome's mind to move, standing frozen in place Kagome watched the whole scene playing out before her. The tornados hit target and Sesshô maru with his barrier up was only shoved back a meter Kagome however was picked up and sucked up in the tornado until she reached the top and for just a moment she flew before pluming back down to earth.

Letting go of all modesty Kagome screamed while her adrenalin rushed blocking out her hearing then blocking out everything but blind panic and feelings of fright. Sesshô maru's head turned to her and when he saw Kagome he made a decision and turned his back to Kagura going for Kagome instead. Kagura took advantage for that at once and Kagome saw her bring up the fan once more, the wind witch eyes gleaming with triumph.

Kagome stopped her screaming and for some reason all her senses went to the thought that Sesshô maru was going to be wounded and probably even worse. Something erupted from inside her and she had the distinct feeling like she was in a black void where time was set still. Everything had stopped moving she could see Sesshô maru reaching up to her ready to catch her. Kagura readying her fan to bring a killing blow to the unguarded dog demon, her fault.

As if by some weird joke Kagome looked down to her hands and saw the bow and arrows Sesshô maru had dropped next to her only seconds before. Taking one arrow out Kagome saw with some fascination how the quiver kept floating in the air even without support. Bringing up her bow she placed the arrow and drew the string back as far as she could. Slowing down her breathing she focused on its rhythm if she wanted the arrow to go how she wanted she needed to release it just between ending her breathing in and breathing out.

Growing utterly calm Kagome found her rhythm and something more, a pool filled with power the most purest she had ever seen, by instinct she began to call upon it and let it run through her body to her arms and hands into her weapons, a bleu light began to shimmer around the bow and arrow.

Going into something she would later describe as a trance Kagome became completely still focused on one thing. Looking her eyes on Kagura she placed the bow so the arrow would enter in the forehead. Aimed and ready Kagome let go and as she did all else seemed to come back to live as well, Kagura send of some more wind blades to Sesshô maru, the moment she completed her movement Kagome's arrow struck her, bleu light flaming up and in less than a second Kagura's body was reduced to ash.

Kagome's downfall proceeded but was again intercepted this time by a bleeding Sesshô maru. Landing on the ground he kneeled down lying Kagome's body before him. Kagome felt helpless all power left her and she wasn't even able to move the tip of her finger let alone speak.

Sesshô maru sunk down next to her, that last attack had a nasty bite particular due to the poison Kagura had inserted it would render him immobile for a few minutes, minutes in which he normally would have been killed if the attacker hadn't been finished of.

"So little one you used the attack of protection." Sesshô maru panted his breathing irregular because most of his energy was now being set on disposing of the poison. "tell me little miko, tell me how much you care for that is the only way a mother or a mate is able to reach that special attack."

Sesshô maru fell silent moving his body a bit closer to Kagome's, surrounding her with his warmth. Both were unable to say anything else. Sesshô maru because he was set on regaining his mobility as fast as he could and because he was savoring the feeling of happiness at what Kagome had done. Kagome because she simply could do no more than close her eyes take in what Sesshô maru had said and because she was completely drained.

For some time both just lied there, until Sesshô maru slowly got up holding Kagome bridedal style with an even but slow pace he went inside.

:::A/n: well a brand new chapter and I hope it was enjoyed. Now I have something else to tell, since my school has started again updates will come slower. Any slower than before??? Well I'm not sure most of the times I write on the story that takes my interest. (Usually the one with the most reactions, sorry) then I'm glad to tell you hells kitchen is almost done. Just two or three more chapters, now isn't good and bad news, ne? As always let me know what you think reviews are highly appreciated and to all none review readers I would like to say thanks for also reading this story.

Answers to reviewers:

Witchyinuyashagurl1: I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and sorry about the confusion but some of it is done on purpose. Hope you'll be able to pick up on things soon.

Hinoke: well I'm glad you liked it and do remind me never to get on your bad side, it might be painful.

Eowyn-Shieldmaiden of Rohan: I noticed the change and I like this name just as much as the other one. Btw here's the update.


	15. chapter 15

Disclaimer: well I think we don't need to discus this.

HELLS KITCHEN

BY PANTHERA1984

CHAPTER 15

Slowly the darkness around Kagome receded. Her senses returned and she noticed that she was lying in a bed. Blinking she heaved herself up right and looked around, the room looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't say way.

Then it hit her that she was no longer wearing her blindfold and the memories flooded back of how she was in the middle of an attack and how she had killed Kagura with but one arrow. Her stomach went a little queasy over the thought that she had actually killed a living being but she stopped feeling guilty when thinking what that evil woman had done to her family and would have done to Sesshô maru.

Pushing the thought away Kagome started to get out of bed to let Thunder in who had been scratching at the door for some time. It had been that sound to wake her from her sleep. Standing Kagome felt that she was still a bit weak but she pushed the feeling away and started going for the door.

It was a short walk but when she was at the door tiredness was already creeping up at her and black spots swam before her eyes. With some trouble she reached for the doorknob but stopped when she heard growling coming from the bed.

Surprised she turned around regretting the decision almost immediately when the black spots grew bigger and she felt herself staring to fall but was unable to stop it from happening. From afar she felt somebody approach her and catch her before she hit the ground.

She felt herself being lift up in strong arms and being brought back to the big bed. The moment she was placed back on the silken sheets she remembered where she had seen this room before and images of a almost naked Sesshô maru flashed before her minds eye, Kagome let out a growl.

She felt him creep beside her and wrap his muscled body around her own. She was imprisoned by his warmth and intoxicating smell but it was still a prison and Kagome wanted out. All her nerves and senses were telling her this was just too weird that there was something happening that she couldn't quite grasp but that if she let it happen there was no way back. The thought was frightening but then another part of her consciousness kicked in and she was at duel with her self one part wanted out the other part wanted to creep closer and wrap her self around Sesshô maru in the same fashion he did with her.

Soft laughter brushed through her hair and tickled her ear and Kagome was called out of her own thoughts when she realized the dog was amused by her. Puffing out her chest to confront him Kagome was almost immediately flattened by his words. "So my little mate has decided she has wondered the darks long enough. You had me worried there don't ever do it again!" the last was said with such authority that Kagome started to nod before she even thought about it.

pleased wit her reaction he bowed his head over hers and gently took her mouth with his own giving her soft sweet kiss that in Kagome's mind was much too short and she lifted her head when he re-treaded his own trying to catch his lips again. A soft chuckle brushed her lips and Sesshô maru re-treaded a bit more keeping her at the same time away from him by placing his torso over her own.

With an umpf Kagome fell back his weight was just too much to lift and she found herself just staring up in his eyes. Those golden eyes that now looked like molten gold without thinking she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "What do you mean with mate?"

Her words were soft but Sesshô maru could hear them as well as if she just talked normally and he was pleased that she was still able to think up good questions. She proofed that she could think even when she was occupied with different things. The thought that she was occupied with him and in specialty his body made him want to burry him self in her but he pushed that particular vision away. To claim her completely would have to wait, for now at least.

Kagome saw his eyes go from molted to red hot for just a second and she almost believed she had made it up if it weren't for the little sparkle that remained afterwards. Watching his face Kagome found out was a pleasure in it self and she found herself mesmerized within a heart bead. She didn't even notice when he placed his body fully on hers keeping the weight of her by leaning on his elbows.

"well little miko it means that the first part of my ritual has already taken place, you'll see when you look in the mirror that I have marked you here- he traced a faint scare by her collarbone pleased when her body reacted to his touch immediately- and it tells other that you're mine even if at this stage." He frowned at the word this stage but Kagome didn't notice she was trying to see the mark but found that she couldn't see it in this position and gave up.

Looking back up she swallowed to be mated to one such as Sesshô maru would be quite a rollercoaster ride and one that would last her whole live and just for a moment Kagome felt her self being swamped by all the meanings but she pulled up some barriers and was safe again from doubt for her heart was telling her it was okay really.

Sesshô maru was pleased that she had accepted him even if she didn't know it her self yet but she had just given permission to close the ritual but again now wasn't the time even if every fibber in his being was telling him to go on his mind knew that before the clock at chimed midnight Naraku and his minions would be here facing them.

Pushing him self up and away he left her warmth and left the bed going to his closet to get out his clothing that he hadn't worn for a long time. He could feel Kagome shift and ready herself to go after him a small check told him she was okay and he let her. Reaching inside his closet her retrieved the white silk costume and armor that went with it. A small smile of long forgotten memories flooded over his face gone before even a microsecond had passed.

In the middle of the room Kagome stopped and watched Sesshô maru get into an outfit she recognized as an official fighting robe she didn't even need to see the armor to know he was readying him self for coming battle. "Is he coming already?" Kagome voice was thin and fear mingled through her scent.

Sesshô maru didn't turn around. "Tonight he will come and at midnight he will try to complete his little plan. You know at midnight you'll turn twenty and your powers will come out fully, he's after that and of course your live." Sesshô maru told her this in a voice that was the same like he was talking over breakfast and for some odd reason it actually calmed Kagome.

Before she could fully start to wonder how he could keep her from going into blind panic Kagome's hearing caught the scratching from Thunder. Softly muttering under her breath she went to the door and started to open it but was stopped by Sesshô maru who laid a hand over her own and shook his head.

Throwing him an amazed look Kagome took her hand back. "Why can't I let him in? Her voice held a note of anger in it from being told what to do bodily. "That is no ordinary wolf it is better if you cloth yourself before letting him near." Sesshô maru said before opening the door and disappearing closing it just before Thunder could get in.

Looking a bit bewildered at the closed door Kagome at first wanted to do the exact opposite of what Sesshô maru had told her to do but then her reasoning kicked back into action and she decided that she was going down anyway for breakfast so putting something on wasn't such a bad idea, after all she could give Thunder some privet attention at the table just as easy as here in the bedroom.

Going to a chair where she had spotted some of her clothing Kagome wondered again what had happened after she lost her conscious, she remembered that Sesshô maru had laid down beside n the grass and she vaguely recalled him saying something to her but beyond that everything was black. Donning her cloths Kagome tried to retrieve bits but in the end she had to admit defeat she would have to ask Sesshô maru what had happened and when she got a look of herself she also reminded her self to ask about the scare. She let her fingers wonder over it but it didn't feel like any kind of scare tissue she felt before it was more like a tattoo.

Shrugging her shoulders Kagome pulled the lilac sweater over her head and went for the door on her socks, still a bit wondered at the sight she now had back. Opening the door she went to the breakfast room thinking about how she now was able to cast her senses properly Thunder trailed on behind her, his tongue hanging out of his mouth his eyes holding a look of gladness in it.

Coming into the room Kagome noticed that it was decorated with maps and pictures of weapons. Stopping in her track Kagome did a full 360 degrees turn and took it all in. from every corner and wall pics of weapons maps and formulas sprang into her sight. Wondering what was going on she went to the wall closest to her and tried taking a better look at the picture two swords one was a rusty looking thing the other looked like a giant fang with fur at the hilt.

The words underneath it she couldn't read not because the letters had faded but because they were in a language Kagome wasn't even sure was a language. The forms of the letter was strange even more so than Arabic. Going to the next picture of some leafs that at closer look really seemed to be weird formed knifes. Giving up trying to understand Kagome went to the table and settled down getting some warm toast from the plate before her and covering it with a thick layer of strawberry jam.

Munching away Kagome watched different males coming in and out of the room some she noticed as demons right away from other she wasn't so sure. Drinking orange juice with her toast Kagome was more and more intrigued about what was going on when Sesshô maru's comment about how Naraku would attack tonight shot back into her thoughts the toast suddenly didn't taste that well anymore.

Placing it back on her plate Kagome thought about what Sesshô maru had said exactly and a chill went up and down her spine. 'At midnight your full potential will be released he wants that and your life of course.' That is what Sesshô maru had been talking about and suddenly Kagome didn't look forward to get one year older not when it would mean her death.

Feeling miserable and sulky Kagome stood up giving the left over toast to Thunder and she went of to her secret place she needed to think and to find out what it was that she knew and what she would have to ask Sesshô maru.

:::: Miroku looked around with wonder never had he thought to ever see so much fighters together in one room and not just any kind of fighters but the best of the best and all that for one small girl with powers no-one could phantom.

Watching Sango smack the overly enthusiastic demon sitting next to her. She had taken a seat two places from his thinking her butt would be safe but was now instead having to deal with someone who was trice as enthusiastic as Miroku. Miroku silently saluted her when he noticed she glanced in his direction, he could tell she didn't like his little joke and he cringed back a bit wondering what he could expect as payback.

Sango whacked the demon a vicious blow to one of his antlers but she kept her eyes on Miroku telling him quite clearly he could very much expect the same treatment when this was over. Letting out a sigh Miroku started to think how this was going to at least go on till midnight and at the end they had either won or were dead now he wasn't quite to sure the first one was such a great thing. Not with how he would be looking forward to some nice punches from Sango.

Sighing again Miroku turned his attention to Sugimi who was now holding up a fist filled with straws and telling them that the ones who picked a straw with a purple colored end got to fight. Jolly good this really was a great they now his fait was hanging by someone who made them pick straws to determine who got to fight.

All the while through some more explanations Miroku really didn't follow he kept glancing to the mark on his hand. It had been bothering him some time now especially how it seemed to grow each day. For the briefest moment he thought about going to a doctor but than voted against it. He really didn't fancy walking up to a doctor and say "see here good man I have this whole in my hand and it getting bigger and bigger anything you could do?"

The reason no one had taken notice of it yet was that he started to wear gloves. Not the ones you wear for winter but more like something you put on to match or complete your outfit at least that was the reason girls gave for it and that was good enough for him.

Putting his hand back in his lap he though about the history book he had found and how some of the things in it explained what was happening now. The real sad part was that the earliest pages were torn out and those were the ones that mattered most. Miroku had been hopefully wondering the library but it hadn't helped there weren't any other books on the subject and if there were they were awfully well hidden.

Miroku sucked in his breath 'hidden' why didn't he think of something this simple before the history book went unnoticed until he accidentally found it who knew how much more books were hidden this way. Getting exited Miroku glanced around the table, good nobody was paying attention to him this would be a great time to sneak out.

Going for the door his back turned to the table he completely missed Sango's murderous stare while she tried to free her leg from an over possessive demon with a couple of dented antlers.

Feeling more and more exited about what he had just cooked up Miroku raced the last few meters to the library not even stopping when he ran head first into a well built female servant.

Not even looking Miroku just kept going again not noticing the stare that was thrown at his re-treating back.

:::: Inu yasha was once again pacing in his room the fox twins both sitting on his bed playing spoons. Not that it really was a challenge whit just the two of them but they played with such vigor blood was being spilled.

In his red hakama and hoari and his sword tetsusaiga strapped at his side Inu yasha wanted to go into battle already but he knew he had to wait just a little bit longer, just to midnight and then he would even be in the heat of the fight. No the heat would be where Kagome was and she was at Sesshô maru's. Why o why did his brother always have the better deal.

There was some yelling at the bed and Skate victoriously emerged with a spoon and a new set of scratches. Kea pouted but began to pull the carts together and ready them for a next match of spoons. The foxes were quite content and soon were settled down in there next match. Skate pushing his braid back from his shoulder his tongue sticking out in concentration and Kea eyeing his carts with such suspicion one would think he expected them to pull his leg.

Completely oblivious to the twin's Inu yasha kept pacing round and round he went already a path started to form in his carpet. Every now and then he let out a snarl or a growl to point out his frustration.

It wasn't just the fight he was bothered about but he felt that something was just plain wrong something he could quite phantom something that had to do with what Bankotsu had told him. Something about that night Kea and Skate pretended to kill him. He just could put his finger on it and it frustrated him to no end.

Round and round he went trying harder and harder to think what Bankotsu had told him exactly. The whole story there had been something wrong, something that was calling to him but he just couldn't grasp it.

Kea losing again gave a vague look in Inu yasha's direction taking pity at the dog he tried to make conversation it wasn't like a bit distraction for him would be bad his carts sucked already. "Hé yasha are you and Kouga leading the front or- Inu yasha stopped abruptly at the mention of Kouga's name. that had been nagging him from the beginning Kouga had been there when Kagome and Sesshô maru got stuck into the lift and. Inu yasha's eyes grew wide when he thought of some other behavior the wolf had been expressing lately.

With out thinking Inu yasha took of crashing right through his window. Blinking Kea looked at what his friend had just done then he shrugged and paid attention to his carts. The damn dog had always been weird and in times of battle he was the worst. It was and always had been the best to just let him do what he wanted. In some ways Inu yasha was like a cat, always landing on his feet. Damn dogs and there luck in battle.

:::: Kagome eyed the costume that was handed to her by Jaken. The little toad had been swinging his staff every direction while he had chaste her. Making it impossible for Kagome to reach her secret hide out so she had given up and stopped in the middle of the hallway to find out what the ugly green thing wanted from her.

So now she was still standing in the hallway holding a priestess robe in her hands and a little toad telling her to get it on immediately. Talk about having no self preservation like she would just undress in a hallway where she would be seen by well virtually everybody who passed. No thank you.

Giving the toad a icy stare Kagome turned around and set of to her room if she had to wear the robe fine but she would at least put it on in a place with privacy. Coming into her room Kagome closed the door quickly to stop Jaken from entering.

Throwing the garbs on her bed she started to pull her cloths of but stopped when she felt someone starring at her from the door. A bit angry about this intrusion Kagome started to turn around her mouth open to give the toad some well disserved bashing.

Kagome froze instead of some little green thing some one completely different stared at her from the doorway.

:::: A/n: hahahahahaha a cliffhanger and if you want another chapter you will have to give me many many reviews. Yes you read this right I'm blackmailing you. But for real I hope you enjoyed this newest addition and I have good news I have already cooked up a new sess/kag story.

Title: BECAUSE YOU'RE MINE (might be changed)

Summary: have you ever fantasist about that you went to sleep and then next morning you wake up in a completely different world. A world so much more exiting then yours and with all kinds of yummy guys. Well one girl is in for the ride of a life time. She not only does wake up in a new world she also gets a ghost as counselor and gets to travel with the most wackiest group criss-cross through the country as added bonus she is the only one to stop evil deviling these beautiful lands.

Well how does it sound?

Response to reviewers:

Stoictimer: great you liked it. I was worried I might have over done it a bit. But it seems it was liked anyway so I worried for nothing.

Tenshi-fluffy-inu: wow you really, really like it. I'm so happy you couldn't have given me a bigger compliment.

Hinoke: as always I'm glad that you've reviewed again and I hope you like this chapter just as much as the last one.

SIlvershadow1450: you either really like it or something went wrong with the submit button. Either way thanks for your review.

Silverkitsunekagome: I surely will.

Nekolover: thanks for telling me about that and no need to say sorry over a sugar high I get that all the time. Well not all the time just some times. Well let's just say enough to freak some people around me out.


	16. chapter 16

A/n: well you guys owe me, I was going to start the story and leave Kagome dangling for a while yet. But after hearing about heart attacks and other bodily failures I have decided to go right back to where we left of. Aren't I the bested writer ever. (All readers look like go fish or something but me don't care I'm on cloud nine.)

Disclaimer: well of course I don't own Inu yasha; I just borrow the characters for my stories. And if that's wrong then well, that's too bad I'll still keep writing.

HELLS KITCHEN 

BY PANTHERA1984

CHAPTER 16 

Kagome's eyes widen when she noticed that it wasn't Jaken at the door but someone completely else. Mindlessly she made a grab for the nearest desirable object to cover herself with. Her hand reached out behind her and she managed to get a hold of a sheet, with a quick pull she loosened it and pulled it before her all the while her eyes kept on the intruder.

After a few futile attempts she finally got her vocal cords to work, although her voice was somewhat more horse then normal. "Kouga... Kouga what are you doing here. I'm busy please go away." Kagome ended the last few word angry now that she had her composure back. Covert she became angry that the wolf demon dared to walk in on her like this, he might be a friend but that didn't give him the right to just come barging into her room.

The longer Kouga just stood there starring at her the angrier she got. "Kouga go already, this isn't funny anymore I want you out. Out do you hear me." Kagome screamed the last part with a high pitch voice knowing full well that demons with there sense of hearing would go ballistic and nearly death.

Still Kouga didn't react and Kagome could feel a small chill ripple up her spinal cord, something wasn't right. She couldn't put her finger on it and she didn't know Kouga well enough to figure out what was wrong, but that there was something wrong she could most definitely feel. She needed him away and fast.

Urged on by her more primal instincts Kagome started to walk backwards in attempt to put the bed between her and Kouga, she didn't get very far. One Moment Kouga was at the door post the next he stood behind her, his arms crossed before his chest and his eyes narrowed dangerously a red hue covering the eye white.

Switching from normal sight to her radar sight Kagome followed and noticed his switch easily. Whipping around she faced him again her eyes sparked with anger but in the depts. of those same eyes despair and angst fought for freedom. "Kouga what is going on, why are you doing this. Go away Kouga." Kagome kept repeating over and over again while the wolf started stalking her around the bedroom, she noticed to late what his real meaning behind his little cat mouse performance was.

The moment the back of her knees hit the rim of the bed Kagome knew she was in trouble, not only could she feel it with her entire being she could also see it in Kouga's eyes. In the way his Safire eyes triumphantly lit up when he saw her hit the bed.

Swallowing down her fear Kagome stupidly tried to back away more only succeeding in plopping down on the bed. In her fall she managed to and up sitting instead of falling sprawled over the blanket. Her eyes still focus on Kouga missed another form coming into the bedroom. This one was brown and big his walk was that of a hunter closing in on its prey.

The moment Kouga lunched towards Kagome so did the wolf, the clashed in mid air and the both of them got Knocked of course. Kouga ended flying left into the wall while Thunder neatly ended on the bed making a role and back on his feet in no time at all.

The wolf started to produce grows and snarls so loud and heavy Kagome could feel the bed starting to fibrade underneath her. Too stunned the miko sat unmoved on the bed, her sight still in radar she followed the play before her.

Kouga like the Thunder was back on his feet within a second. His eyes where no longer there beautiful Safire bleu instead blood red eyes narrowed focused on the wolf. Without much ado Thunder launched at Kouga and Kouga launched at him. Again the two clashed in mid air but this time it was accounted for and both slashed out with sharp claws and fangs, ripping at each other.

Pulling back Kouga ending close to the wall and Thunder before the bed the two males eyed each other. With utter amazement Kagome saw Kouga change more and more. Now not only his eyes changed but his hair became longer and wavier. Somewhere in the back of her mind Kagome's thoughts told her to move. To move and get away, away from here, to safety, to go to safety. The voice was too soft but gaining on strength with every time it repeated it self. Kagome's hand twitched, but her eyes and great portion of her mind was still completely focused on the two fighters.

Again and again the two fighters jumped at each other and every time they emerged with more scratches and wounds. Thunder was already bleeding profusely the worse part at his right flank where a huge cap was torn from his sight leaving a plain view to the tissues beneath the skin. Kouga yet not Kouga had also taken a large portion of well placed attacks but he was better of as Thunder, clearly the wolf was no real tread to the demon.

Kagome crew more and more conscious to the fact that she should get away and with conscious also her fear and angst grew making getting away all the more urgent but still she hadn't moved.

Thunder with an ear splitting roar jumped again as did the other demon. By now Kagome was fairly sure that whoever that demon was it was definitely not Kouga. The two met mid air and time seemed to slow for Kagome while watched Thunder receive a death blow. The wolf fell down limply at the grown his feet making running motions while tried to move all to no avail.

Kagome's eyes wide as saucers watched the wolf while thick almost black blood poured from his sliced throat. Skin growing ghostly white Kagome placed a hand for her mouth to stop any sound from coming out. The whole picture just seemed surreal. Kouga landed close to the wolf and with one downward cold precise motion he finished the animal of. It was that motion that trickered an older long forgotten memory of Kagome's own past to live and Finally Kagome was able to move.

Flying onto her legs she made for the door but before she was even within touching distance the wooden thing flew closed making her go into a pit stop to stop her self from running into the object. Like a rat in a cage Kagome turned and watched the last of Kouga's features melt away until there was nothing left to resemble the wolf Demon. Now before her stood Naraku and the smile that was now on his lips told her she would be dead before midnight.

Death terrified Kagome started to cal upon her miko powers but every attempted failed miserably. She never had been in such a situation before all the other times she had been practicing she had been with Sesshô maru and fairly safe, this situation was completely the opposite and her fear kept her from calling upon her powers.

But Kagome kept trying out of sheer terror if nothing else and she saw the amusement in Naraku's eyes at her pathetic attempts. "So baby isn't able to handle a real situation. Just as well I wouldn't want to spoil my tan and actually look sun kissed." Naraku said his voice low and throaty. And he kept getting closer and closer taking his time to send blind fear into Kagome's mind with every step he took.

Swallowing hard Kagome stopped her futile attempts and started looking for a way out, her eyes lit on the windows and without being able to stop her self she went for it. Naraku awaited her and she run right into his arms.

"I got you baby." Naraku said in a sing song voice giving Kagome goose flesh al over her body. "And now baby we are going to make a little trip. I never thought it would be this easy, he hasn't even claimed you all. Which is good since now I don't have to go through the trouble of killing a mate." Kagome wasn't sure if he was still speaking to her or just talking to himself but whatever it was he was abstracted and again she tried to call upon her powers.

Wriggling and with all her might she finally reach her inner power. Letting out a small whoop of joy Kagome started to direct it, unfortunately Naraku hadn't been that distracted. "You really think that this is helping you, baby?" Naraku said while he held Kagome away from his body. Thinking this was her change she tried getting away, his hold was like iron.

Smiling Naraku let her twist and turn all the way she wanted but she never managed to break his hold. "You know this isn't going to help you and nobody is coming to your rescue." And Kagome's eyes widened in horror at the images he called up in her mind. Then all became black as Naraku hit her just below the base of her skull.

Now with the limp human sprawled in his arms Naraku turned to the window behind him. Just a tiny bit f his Youki was needed to let the glass pain shatter. With a smirk he jumped up the ledge and with another jump he was out the window. While falling down he concentrated his youki beneath his feet and moment later he stood on an invisible cloud.

Lifting him self up he took to the skies not bothering to look back. In his thoughts he laughed evilly at how easy it had been to trick them all. Really his idea to lock the wolf prince in his true form and to get him stuck and then to assume Kouga's form for himself had really been one of his better plans.

Just when he was high enough to make it out without being seen, someone did spot him. Inu yasha stood yelling from the window he broke. The rude dog was literally being loud enough to wake the dead or at least all within a mile radius which mend...

:::: Miroku still out of breath from his run entered the library. With out further ado he went for the bookcase where he had found the history book. Climbing up the ladder he started to feel the books letting his hand wonder over the backs of old dusty folium. Shelve after shelve he searched feeling time press down on him with each passing second.

In the back he could hear demons leaving and he assumed the group of winners was heading out to start there attack of Naraku's lair. Still Miroku searched not letting there department bother him.

Climbing up another ladder he started his procedure over again working as fast as ever. He didn't notice Tiberias until he walked into him on his way to the next bookcase. Stumbling back from the impact Miroku looked up. Then blinked and blinked again, Tiberias wasn't completely human anymore.

Smiling the red haired bishounen looked at Miroku's dump struck face. Letting out a series of chuckles which exposed a nice set of fangs Tiberias took several steps back so they weren't standing against each other anymore. "What is it Miroku you look like you never saw a demon before." Tiberias finally managed to say between his on going chuckles.

Like a fish on the dry all that Miroku managed to produce his fist couple of attempt of speaking was nothing. Then he pulled his composure back together and he looked serious once more. "Of course I have seen demons I just never knew you are one." He sounded accusing.

Tiberias waved his hand with a throw away gesture. "I know but it was all part of the plan. You see my brothers needed a safe person to use as messenger and who better then there own brother disguised as a human." Slowly Miroku started to get the idea and not soon after he nodded in agreement.

"But what I was really wondering about is what are you doing?" Tiberias looked curious and he pointed at the ladders and books. Miroku pailed and without thinking he went for the next ladder explaining while getting back to business. "Not long ago I found a book that was hidden in some way just today I though about that if there was one book hidden there might be more and now I'm looking." He was already at the top of the ladder and started to feel over the books again.

Tiberias strolled over to the ladder and casually leaned back into a bookcase. "You mean the history book. Actually that's mine work and there are other books but Sugimi and everyone who needs to know already has there information. I was asked to hide them from Naraku, also part of the plan." The demon said without flinching and Miroku stopped his frantic search to look down. "You mean to say that I'm wasting my time?" Tiberias shrugged. "In plain words, yes."

Slowly Miroku came down the ladder. "Well that's just great why weren't we informed about this, we have the right to know. For pity's sake if anybody has a right to know it are the people this is all about." Tiberias just raised a brow and followed Miroku out the library only half listening to what the monk was saying although he paid attention when words he never heard before came out of the houshi's mouth.

Hands in his pockets Tiberias followed Miroku all the way to the conference room where he had left Sango; his red hair gently waved behind him in his demon form it looked amazingly soft and appealing. His pointed ears could be seen peaking through the red mass once in a while. It was good the be in his real form again.

:::: Sesshô maru shot out the window taking not even a nanosecond to form his shouki cloud and pursuing Naraku. The black haired half demon didn't even look surprised and just hastened his speed.

Before Sesshô maru could even get in whip distance of Naraku something else passed him. Ditching just in time Sesshô maru recognized Tetsusaiga in its transformed state. The maneuver was perfectly timed. Sesshô maru had hidden the sword from view until the last moment and Naraku had no time to get away when it did came into sight.

Trying to shield him self Naraku watched in horror when the Tetsusaiga just turned red and flew through his barrier and into his chest. Immediately his arms went limp and he dropped Kagome. His body dissolved and a wooden puppet with one dark hair fell down to the earth.

Expecting it Sesshô maru intercepted Kagome's one way trip and enclosed her safely in his arms. Pressing her frail and unconscious form into his own bigger one he went down after the puppet. Landing gracefully on the ground he saw his younger brother bring tetsusaiga down in the wooden puppet smashing it to splinters.

Placing the sword back in its sheat Inu yasha walked over to Sesshô maru his eyes on Kagome. "Is she okay? Man I really thought I wasn't going to make." Sesshô mar merely humped and went to the house. It was the first time Inu yasha saw his brother actually have fear in his eyes. It might have been deep but it had been there.

Shaking his head the hanyou went after his brother. "Oy don't tell me you knew about Kouga. For if you did you're the biggest shit-ass for letting him come in your house." Sesshô maru didn't look at Inu yasha all his attention was focused on his mate. "Inu yasha no baka. Sometimes pretence is the only way to catch." Inu yasha stopped and scowled at Sesshô maru's back, sure leave it to his brother to knowingly let Naraku in his house.

Both brothers entered the house through the broken window. In the room now the body of Kouga could be seen lying sprawled limp and broken. Sesshô maru carefully placed Kagome on the bed before bending down next to his friend. Unsheathing Tensaiga he waited for the blade to start pulsing but like so often before the blade remained dormant, like then and now the blade had always chosen who and what it would save. Clearly Kouga was meant to die, Tensaiga thought so.

Standing up again the Inu youkai looked of into the distance and in his mind he send out a death howl to honor Kouga. Inu yasha's ears flickered when he heard his brother's mental cal and he wondered at the respect Sesshô maru was paying the wolf. Never had he thought them to be such good friends but then Sesshô maru was unreadable, never letting anyone close enough to see what he really felt and thought.

Shrugging Inu yasha just answered the call and as he did so did many more demons. More and more howls returned al of them paying there respect to the dead prince. From the corner of his eyes Inu yasha noticed his brother bending over Kagome softly caressing her jaw line with the tips of his fingers, there was a loving expression on his face while he watched his mate to be. Inu yasha took of, there where just something he didn't whish to see and Sesshô maru expressing emotions openly was one of them. For some reason it just felt wrong.

:::: Naraku smashed his desk with one well placed punch of his fist. It could have been so easy but that insolent puppy had to mess it up. Now it seemed he would have to take to long route and time was slipping away. Standing up he send his chair flying into the wall behind him not that he cared.

Leaving his dark room he went down the hall and into a large dojo. Three shadows could be seen. Naraku let his eyes wonder for a moment over his creations. So what if he had lost two in the process he still had the copies of Sango, Miroku and Kagome.

The zombie like creatures just stood there ready to do as he bid them too. Well at least now he would see them in actions. And he opened his mouth letting out some harsh comments and his red eyes gleamed wicked when he watched them go. Turning he faced the small white child Kanna. "Get the kitsune brothers i have a task for them." Naraku bit out to her. The albino child just stared at him and an image of two playing foxes came into the mirror. Naraku's eyes slanted when he noticed the family crest in the background.

:::: A/n: well that was it for this chapter; I hope it was enjoyed and that you liked my little twist with Thunder who was actually Kouga. And then there was Tiberias who turned out to be just another demon. And I think it's pretty obvious who his brother's are. Till next update and don't forget to leave me a review.

Ps: the title of the soon to come story 'because your mine.' has officially been changed. I found out there is a book with that title. So now the story is coming out under the title 'on the wings of destiny.' I'm working hard to bring up any lose ends and then I will bring out the first chapter.

Response to reviewers:

Black Dragon: O.o I think I'm actually scared. Here's the net chapter. :: hands it over on a silver platter::

Sakura Tenvaiga: well I hope to see you soon to and enjoy the rest of the story.

Stoictimer: well that's great to hear and I hope you like this chapter two, even when the fluff wasn't really present.

Silver Death Stricker: well let me first thank you for your lovely compliment on my work, and next here is the chapter that start right where I left of.

Tenshi-fluffy-inu: well tada and the man behind the door was Naraku. Who would have guessed.

Im anoying: I'm trying but with school and my other stories my updates just aren't as fast as they used to be. And thank you for the nice compliment.


	17. CHAPTER 17

A/n: well it finally came to this the very last chapter of Hells Kitchen. I think I'm just gonna go to the couch with a bar of chocolate and cry. But be not mistaken I'm happy too.

Disclaimer: if my fucking bank would hurry up and get my papers fixed I might own a laptop, it is however painfully clear that Inu yasha characters will never be mine. Why does it need to be rubbed in this is cheer torture I'm telling you.

Ps: well the bank just got there shit sorted out and I'm ready to go buy a nice laptop. Pardon my language, borrowed it from Inu yasha for there are times when yasha knows how to say it best. )

HELLS KITCHEN

BY PANTHERA1984

CHAPTER 17

At any other time Inu yasha would have loved to see his brother so utterly out of his usual stoic self. In attempt to calm his mate to be down he was hovering over her like some big overprotective mama bird. Meanwhile Kagome kept on crying seated next to the dead Kouga, the grief must have upset her to.

While Kagome kept going over the fact that Kouga had slept in her bed and seen her naked (a fact that had set Sesshoumaru in a fit of snarls before his self control was set back in place and he turned on the real problem) Sesshoumaru tried to calm her down.

The funny part in this was that the almighty Sesshoumaru had no idea to calm his mate down. After growing up with Sesshoumaru and his cold logic was it this sight that would have delighted Inu yasha had it been at any other time and place.

Sighing he pulled his arms out of the lock he had them in and walked over to his brother and Kagome. If Kagome had even a little of Kikyo in her he might just know how to deal with her. Hell he went through the whole death of Kohaku and Souta with her so this had to be easier.

Kneeling down next to Sesshô maru he looked from the corner of his eyes at his brother waiting for permission. The scowl that Sesshô maru directed at his younger brother would have send lesser demons running but Inu yasha was to hard headed to pay any attention to it.

Bending down he picked Kagome up bridal style and walked back to the bed to deposit her there. However a short walk it was an uncomfortable one with Sesshô maru breathing down Inu yasha's neck to see what he was doing.

Inu yasha did some scowling of his own before he shook his head at the body of the dead prince. Sesshô maru threw Inu yasha a warning look before turning away and walking back to clear the body up.

Sighing Inu yasha settled down on the bed and picked Kagome's sobbing form up and cradled her in his lap. (Good thing Sesshô wasn't here to see this) placing her head against his chest where she would be able to here his heartbeat Inu yasha began talking in a low voice. A voice that Kagome would be able to hear while she was laying against his chest.

Inu yasha talked about life of how he grew up with Kouga, him more like big brother than Sesshô maru. The low hushed tones and his heartbeat didn't fail to work and the sobbing became less and Kagome's breathing evened out.

Inu yasha just reached the point where he was talking about his first meeting with Kikyo when Sesshô maru stepped back into the room. Inu yasha stopped and motioned for his older brother to take over. Carefully the now half sleeping Kagome was exchange and Sesshô maru retreated to the middle of the bed.

Disappearing in the shadows with only his golden eyes showing he pinned Inu yasha. "You'll stand guard? Tell me when father sends word that's when we have to start moving." Inu yasha rolled his eyes Sesshô maru never had learned how to ask proper. No matter how he did it but whatever left his mouth suspiciously always sounded like an order.

"Feh. You just be ready and make sure that the miko is up and running." Inu yasha said before taking of moving with what to the human eye would be seen as nothing but a red and silver blur. Sesshô maru let out a growl at his brother's answer but then returned his attention on Kagome, she seemed to have gained consciousness again, he just hoped she would be behaving normal.

oooOOOOoooo

Sango moved low on the ground every now and even using her hands to make as little noise as humanly possible. On either side of her she could feel companions moving up with her. They had formed a strait line and all moved up with the same speed making sure that they covered every inch of hostile grounds, so far they hadn't encountered any of Naraku's men yet.

Just when Sango was beginning to wonder if there ever would be an end to this jungle the trees abruptly stopped as did any other kind of high growing flora. Blinking a couple of times Sango stared around in wonder. The meadow she was looking at seemed to dreamy like, to unreal, not to mention that every fiber in her body was screaming this was wrong.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her right shoulder in the same motion she unfastened Hiraikotsu and swept it down on the attacker until she saw that it was Miroku. Unable to stop her momentum the Houshi was brought down. Feeling sorry and stupid Sango kneeled down next to the crashed man and whispered apologies.

Uncertain to all this where the ten youkai that had grouped around the two humans. One of the warriors was chosen to speak with them and the others waited around with bored expressions on there faces. They had come to fight and up until now nothing even remotely provoking had happened.

"my lady, monk we have determined that this is the battle field can we go on now?" the youkai said it with such eagerness that Sango couldn't hold back the scowl but she nodded al the same meanwhile helping Miroku on his feet.

Handing the Houshi back his staff Sango followed the ten demons wile the exposed themselves by going out in the open. A cold chill rushed up Sango's spine and her hair stood on end. Death was there, waiting, waiting to claim whoever fell not discriminating between good and evil. Death was the only true thing that didn't discriminate and Sango was scared.

Moving to walk next to Miroku she let her hand wonder and for a moment the two held hands before letting go and concentrating on there task again.

While they walked on the field began to fill up with a pearly white mist. Thick enough to make things more complicated but thin enough to see your opponents and not kill your own. The whole place felt like somehow mythical ancient battle field, or a Celtic film set. The place breathed of fresh grass and flowers and of something coming, coming...

Suddenly the silence was broken by chanting, not the spell kind of chanting but singing. Woman voices came to them through the mist and slowly the small group could make out shadows of a group coming closer.

The unearthly sound made all of them stand still frozen like statues unable to do anything but listen and watch. It wasn't until they where very close that Sango saw that there was something wrong with the singers.

All where woman, human women and they chimed an ancient song Sango's mother had taught her. It was a song of lose. These women sang about the husbands, children and family they loosed. And now that she looked better she saw that there cloths were outdated to, that were no humans coming at them but spirits.

Watching on in awe Sango felt the unnatural bodies gliding through them just when she was able to grasp a bit of what was happening a piercing scream rang through the air and the spirits vanished, it had been a decoy trick. A beautiful magical decoy and they had fallen for it, how they had fallen.

Two of the transfixed youkai where slain in one go before the rest of the groups had gathered there wits and moved out of the way to avoid a second incoming. Jumping and rolling Sango avoided an arrow that was meant for her heart.

Not one to hang around now she gracefully leaped up and was back on her feet in no time at all to face her enemy. In the back of her mind she could hear others fighting already battle cries and screams from either side filled the air, right now she didn't care. It was just her and the woman coming at her.

Readying herself and checking her grip on Hiraikotsu she looked back at her opponent, her heart froze. Coming at her from the mist was a woman dresses as a miko, the old colors of red and white replaced by dark purple and black with a sickly blood red sash holding the black hakama up.

In one slender hand she held a bow while she pulled an arrow from her back with her other hand, long silky black hair was tight in a low ponytail and soft brown eyes looked at her with a distance looked in them. Sango's mouth fell open and one word escaped her lips. "Kikyo?"

The woman readied her arrow, aimed and set it lose. Unable to run from someone who had been so dear to her for such a long time Sango did nothing but stare, until at the last second she unconsciously moved and the arrow instead of piercing her heart landed in her left shoulder.

Pain flowed through Sango's body like hot liquid and she let Hiraikotsu fall from her grip to hold on to her hurt shoulder. Disbelieving she stared at the Kikyo then made up her mind. Kikyo had died this was nothing but some low trick of Naraku.

Anger rushed in after the pain making it seem nothing more than a dull throb. Determined she loosened the grip on her shoulder and reached for the arrow. The fake Kikyo was already preparing the next one.

Running out of time Sango wrung the arrow from her shoulder and picked Hiraikotsu from the ground. Placing her feet shoulder wide she rebalanced herself making up for the injury, if Naraku wanted to play this way it was his problem Sango would just keep reminding her self that that... that thing was not the real Kikyo.

Letting out her own war cry Sango went for the priestess the moment she let her arrow fly, one of the weak points of a shooter too close, they had to reload and in that time they where vulnerable.

Raising Hiraikotsu with one hand she leaped in the air when her momentum went down so she did with Hiraikotsu using gravity as an added bonus. Kikyo wasn't there to meat the boomerang. Looking around she saw that the fake was standing right behind her arrow at the ready.

Cursing Sango turned around howling Hiraikotsu up just in time to intercept the arrow. Pissed Sango lunched at Kikyo but each swipe jus split air none of the blows finding any part of the priestess to do damage to.

Stopping her madness Sango retreated and took in her situation. She was missing some important detail. The one she needed to beat this unnatural thing if only she knew what it was. Then her mind settled on fighting again when the next arrow came rushing at her.

Falling in a pattern Sango soon stopped thinking but fought for her live, no longer did she concentrate on hearing what was happening around her and despair became stronger and stronger. How did one fight something like this, something that was to fast to perfect too much...

oooOOOooo

The moment the attack begun Miroku made a dash to reach Sango but a black staff cut his way of and Miroku was forced to deal with the person blocking him. Bringing his own staff up underneath the black one forcing it away he turned to face his opponent and found himself stunned for just a heartbeat.

There standing opposite from him was he self. Closing his mouth Miroku looked again and this time noticed the changes. The Miroku standing there was just like a mirror image but there were some small differences; the cloths the same yet in deferent colors the staff and earrings the same yet again different colors.

Miroku smirked so Naraku played it by this game, well if the bastard wanted to dance who was Miroku to deny him. He would have to find out on his own that he had picked a dance he couldn't hope to perform right.

Readying his staff he saw his fake self do the same. Miroku smiled the copy only knew what he knew so that meant they were at least equal to each other and he was pretty sure he would beat something hat didn't had the years of training he went through, at least he hoped it didn't have that training.

The first few strikes Miroku threw where met with counter activity he him self would have undertaking in that position. Smirking he brought the speed up and went into a serie of performances he had never used before. These consisted out of a series of individual movements that formed one deadly dance of death to any normal opponent even higher classed demons would have had a hard time dealing with.

His opponent didn't even seem touched by it. Frowning his brow Miroku again heightened the speed and yet all he seemed to touch was air never even coming remotely close to his other self.

Stopping his attacks Miroku stepped back to take in his double and when he stopped so did his opponent. Miroku slightly twitched his staff so did the other. Miroku stepped aside, so did the other. He was playing it at a different game and one that was annoying as hell.

If you ever think that it's annoying when your younger brother or sister is mirroring, you think about it when there is someone not only mirroring you but even looking like you. It's worse.

Miroku stopped moving all together and formed a triangle with his hands, from the inside he was joyed to see his double did nothing. Concentrating his spiritual powers her called up a bubble and with a smooth fast motion lunched it at his double.

For a moment Miroku thought it had actually worked the bubble closed around the other but then kept going. His spells didn't work. Miroku's stomach sunk ad feeling a bit queasy and angst Miroku started to look for any opportunity fro real. This fight wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

Resorting back to his staff again Miroku tried to take it from a different angle by performing some of Sango's moves. He was glad when he finally managed to hit his opponent in the leg causing an ugly deep cut to appear. His happy feeling disappeared when he felt a stinging mean pain in his own right leg.

Dreading he looked down and saw the similar ugly gash appear on his own leg. For the first time in a long, long time Miroku cursed.

oooOOOooo

Skate and Kea listened to the footsteps of there youngest brother coming. Settling down on the ledge they waited for him to appear in the moonlight. Up in the northern tower they were given the order to wait it out until they were called.

Not they were all that frisky to go into battle but this was too absurd they should at least be allowed to play but Sugimi had been most persistent about it and so here they were stuck to move when ever the old dog thought it was the right time.

On the other hand Sugimi was a master strategist and not even an ancient Kitsune would be stupid enough to think he could just win a game from that old mind. Sugimi had that whole scary tactic down pat to so he never met ay disapproval, well not until he met Inu yasha's mother.

"Any word from the boss yet." Tiberias called out to his brothers. "well I think I heard him rage at the flowers a few hours back, but that was just because he's still not able to see roses without thinking about you know who." Skate answered.

"Yeah other than that we're still stuck up here. I wonder do, how he thinks we can make it from here to the battle field on time." Kea put in his face still fixed on the trees that stood before the front entrance.

Tiberias shook his head. "I don't think we will be going to the battle field. I have a feeling he has something special planned for us or more likely planned for our skills." Tiberias reached the ledge and settle down next to skate who threw him a questioning look. It was however Kea that responded.

"Don't say that Tib, the last time he had something special for us we we're digging holes in the Sahara desert. All that for some frigging bracelet too." The fox pouted and plucked an imaginary hair from his Hoari.

The three brothers all sighed together on this one. "Still, what could have possible have planned for us this time. I don't feel like demolishing any other parts of my face." Skate whispered to no one in particular while he let on clawed finger run down the scar on his face.

Tiberias smiled at the attempt of being vain. "O clear up Skate think about it this way girls like scars, we become more interesting to them." Skate scowled and let his hand drop in his lap.

Tiberias shrugged and looked away from his brother to the door; he was slightly startled to see Sugimi stand there. "He's out. I want you to start moving to that dung heap he calls home and fetch the jewel. I already told Sesshô maru to start moving. If everything goes as planned everybody will arrive at the place at the same time."

The three brothers stared at the retreating back of the Inu youkai. "Well." Kea said. "Well that's just bloody fine, we just go in grab the shikon and get out and deliver it on the battle field. How are we supposed to do that in less than half an hour?"

Skate rolled his eyes letting the lime color be illuminated to a clear pale yellow by the moonlight. "Not with staying here. Just get moving baka we now where the damn thing is kept we just have to trick the albino and with Tib back that should be no problem at all." Skate glanced sideways to see that the youngest had already transformed.

Red hair was replaced with wavy black tresses and his lime green eyes exchanged for red ones. "Lets go I can't hold it too long." Tiberias said his voice all the sudden sounding chilly and demanding. Leaving his brothers Tiberias leaped from the ten story tower into the forest landing on some tree branch and going on from there.

"I hate it when he those that, don't you just hate it." Kea asked Skate while they followed Tiberias lead. "I mean I don't mind the whole look thing but does he have to do the voice. Gives me the creeps, Are you sure he was one of our dad's I swear he has the same kind of humor dad's friend always used on us when we were little."

Skate threw a mocking blow Kea's way before speeding up, they were getting behind. "It was just a thought, really when you think about it makes sense in this weird kinda freaky way." Skate threw a twenty pound branch Kea's way.

"Ouch. You know that hurt, you could have just say shut up." Kea screamed at the vastly disappearing back of his older brother.

"Would you have?" Skates questioned reached Kea on the waves of the wind making him scowled and pick him self from the ground. Dusting his cloths of he climbed back up the nearest tree so fast a squirrel would have been jealous. From the top he began his race to recover lost ground.

oooOOOooo

Inu yasha busted into the sleeping room only to meat with the sight of Sesshô maru deeply kissing Kagome. On instinct Inu yasha covered his eyes and turned around his ears however twitched to the direction Sesshô maru and Kagome where.

"Dad say's it is time." Inu yasha choked out. There were a lot of situations he liked to catch his brother in just not one of the more intimate kind. Just like seeing your parent's making out. Gross, eww, too gross.

A low chuckle from the bed made Inu yasha's ears do a frantic flip flop but he kept looking the other way. "What are you waiting for then little brother? And here I thought you wanted to be the first to reach the battle field." Sesshô maru's voice was almost a purr and sounded like honey covered tobacco. Inu yasha had seen and heard enough this was just too much for his poor nerves. He might be a novelist writer but that didn't men his imagination could handle everything.

Taking of at great speed Sesshô maru let out yet another chuckle earning him a slap on the chest from Kagome. Sesshô maru turned his head away from the door and looked down at the flushed looking girl laying half underneath him. "Well I feel that you are back to your old self again. Remember what I told you don't do anything that isn't in the plan, otherwise we will lose this battle and with it everything we build or care for." By the time Sesshô maru finished that sentence his golden eyes had there serious look again but just underneath it Kagome could see angst. Not for him self or his brother but for her, for some reason this convinced her to do his demand more than his cold logic or reasoning did. She barely nodded but it must have been enough for Sesshô maru.

With great speed he went from the bed to the door carrying Kagome with him. She didn't protest against his dominant behavior. He had been so upset when she had started crying again it had been really funny. After a while Kagome had gone from crying to laughing just because of Sesshô maru. The poor youkai lord had done his outmost best to make her feel better he was just so clumsy at doing it, it was hilarious.

It was right after she calmed down enough to understand his words that he started to explain the plan he and his father had cooked up. It all sounded very simple but if everything happened right it would be a fast way to destroy Naraku. Of course a lot could go wrong ad there were a whole other bunch of details that worried Kagome. Like how her friends were used as decoy to lure Naraku out. She didn't feel too happy about that, not happy at all.

Wrapping her arms around Sesshô maru's neck Kagome looked back into the curtain of silver hair. "Please be okay until we come there Sango and you to Miroku. I couldn't bare to lose any more people I care about."

Sesshô maru gave her a little squeeze when she finished her sentence and hope flared up in Kagome's soul like bonfire. They were going to make it she and all her friends and when this was over they could finally start on there dream lives away from Hells Kitchen, away from all the bad that had once ruled there lives.

oooOOOooo

As expected Tiberias had a real easy time getting into Naraku's overprotected underground den. What the kitsune brothers hadn't expected was that the grey shikon jewel was lying openly on the desk of Naraku's privet room. It had to be a trap.

Pushing Tiberias aside Skate inched inside the dark room his eyes darting from the walls to the floor and ceiling. "I don't see any kind of shields, it looks to be unprotected. Kea throw one of your leaves to see if the path is really clear?" the grey haired fox stepped back to let Kea enter the room.

Kea started to focus some of his ki into the razor sharp leaves when he heard a soft whoosh announcing that Tiberias was back to his old self again. Refocusing Kea let out a soft gasp when he saw that the room was no longer empty. Now before the desk stood the albino demon Kanna, her mirror was held up with both her hands the shinny surface directed there way.

Knowing full well what kind of damage she could cause with that small innocent looking thing Kea notched his brothers and slowly started to back up. They were however stopped by images that flooded into the mirror, she was telling them something.

First an image of Kagura appeared fighting Sesshô maru and then loosing because of Kagome's attack. The mirror then glowed a soft white light and the surface seemed to shift and mingle creating a whole new picture.

This one was of five people walking in a meadow filled with mist. At first only black shapes could be seen but they gradually grew bigger and brighter until they seemed to glow with some light. In there were clearly recognizable, Inu yasha, Sesshô maru, Kagome, Kea and Skate.

Kagome was the one walking in the middle with Inu yasha and Sesshô maru at her direct side the foxes at the edges. The young miko was the one that was responsible for the glowing light and in her hands the source of it was revealed a glowing pink ball; the shikon!

Kea gasped. "I thought it was just a legend but the shikon really is pink." Tiberias let out a snort and raised a questioned eyebrow at the white demon. The mirror flickered again to the dieing image of Kagura then she vanished from sight leaving the dull grey ball lying on the desk. It was quite clear to all brothers that the older Kanna wanted revenge for the death of her younger sister a helping out Naraku's enemy would guarantee she would get it.

"Well what are we waiting for the little witch probably cleared the path for us there is no better time than the present to steal something here." Kea said while he darted forward still eying his environment and sneaked the grey ball from the desk. Dashing back to the door he followed the departing backs of his brother.

oooOOOooo

Kagome idly stroked the black feather with silver lining that Sesshô maru had braided into her hair. "Tell me again what is it for and to who did it used to belong?" Kagome asked leaving the feather alone to look up into the civil face of Sesshô maru; he was wearing what Kagome had already begun to call his war mask. A more colder and lifeless sight would be hard to find, this was a face for whom enemies would tremble and think twice about there actions.

But then he looked down at her and she would see a deep care in his amber eyes just for her and she felt silly for even thinking she should be afraid of him. An almost invisible smile pulled at the corners of his mouth before he swooped his head down and stole a quick soul shaking kiss.

Then his head went back up and his eyes were no longer visible Kagome almost forgot she even ad asked a questioned at courtesy of the kiss until she could feel the rumbling in his chest when he began to speak.

"It was given to me long ago by a kind soul who knew that she would be bound very soon. The feather is an object of great power letting the wielder, wield time itself. It can buy you a few extra seconds of time turning back that what has happened, but only the carrier will know that time has been reset. Thus allowing you to slay your enemy knowing already what he is going to do." Sesshô maru's voice soothed her and Kagome tweaked the feather once more, who would have ever guessed that such a small innocent object could hold such great powers. "It was this for what Kagura came to claim, it must have been a true surprise to her that Naraku knew were it was." For a moment Kagome thought she heard a sad tone in his voice but she discartet it.

"Sesshô maru who gave you the feather?" Kagome suddenly asked. "if this person knew what was going to happen couldn't they have just used the feather themselves?" after hearing the short story which was obviously a summery of the true accounts Kagome was curious to whom this priceless object had belonged to.

For a long time she got no answer and she was just about ready to think she would get any when he spoke again. "The feather would have caused more problems than helped." Kagome was already opening her mouth to ask again who it had belonged to when a thought struck her and she was very certain that she did already knew who the owner had been. Smiling softly she looked of into the distance not really seeing the endless ground filled with trees. "Thank you, Kagura."

Suddenly Kagome was called back to the present when Sesshô maru heighten his speed and they soon caught on to Inu yasha. The hanyou had his blade Tetsusaiga drawn and she could feel Sesshô maru reached for Tokijin. Shuddering Kagome tried to distance her self from the demon blade, the feel of that thing was just too much for her miko senses not to mention that it had an aura that made her vomit.

Just then the demon brother descended into a beautiful looking meadow, one that made Kagome sigh and long for a family pick nick until she saw the red blood covering the ground. They had reached the battle field and it looked like that things were pretty ruff. Kagome just hoped that Sango and Miroku were still safe.

From behind she could feel three youkai coming at them with great speed but she recognized them as the kitsune brother Sesshô maru had told her to look out for. Landing on the ground Sesshô maru let Kagome down gently and ushered her into the line of trees. "Don't forget your promise; wait till you're given the sign. No sooner no later out lives depend on it." With that chilling remark he left her and hurled him self in the fighting groups of demons that were now visible the grounds must have been enchanted so you could see what was happening from above.

Retreating further into the trees Kagome began to scan the lines to find her friends but no matter how much she tried she couldn't find them. For a moment blind panic took over and she took two steps from the place Sesshô maru had told her to stay. Sesshô maru's cold voice echoed through her mind and Kagome halted and stepped back.

Wringing her hands and feeling uncomfortable Kagome tried to take her attention of Sango and Miroku by watching the two Inu youkai fight. She had to say that the brothers were superb, like dancers they sliced there way through the crowds leaving dead bodies left and right as they went.

The from the middle the fighters simply disappeared and from nowhere a dark figure emerged Kagome knew who this was the moment she glimpsed him, Naraku had arrived and from the delighted smile on his lips she was sure he thought everything was going according his own plans. Kagome felt like she was shoved naked into a blizzard.

To say she was shocked by a warm hand touching her shoulder was a mild statement, activating her radar like vision she cooled down when she noted Tiberias. "Thank god it's you I thought it was one of Naraku's minions." Kagome sighed.

Tiberias flashed her a wink and Kagome fell something smooth fall into her open hand. Looking down she noted the small grey ball, she was a bit disappointed to say the least. "Is this what it's all about, this small dull grey ball is the shikon. Who would have thought?" Kagome exclaimed amazed her eyes showing her disappointment.

Skate and Kea stepped closer there lemon green eyes defiant and determined. "There's a change of plans mistress. You need to go out into the field. The little albino with Kanna showed us and I think it is the only way to bead Naraku." Skate stated his voice and features showing how earnest he was about this.

For just a few brief moments Kagome was undecided. Then she heard an ear spiting scream she recognized as Sango and her mind was made up. "Tell me what I need to do." She said while walking into the field with steady pace.

She didn't even notice that Tiberias stayed behind while the other two followed and took it in turns to tell her what they saw in the mirror. Sometimes correcting each other over certain details that could be important.

Knowing full while what Sesshô maru would think abut this she opted to find Inu yasha first which wasn't all that hard. The hanyou in his red fire rat garbs was easily spotted and called to them. Now with three protectors Kagome struggled through the battle field cursing that she didn't had her Katana's but making the best of it all the same.

While Kea, Skate and Inu yasha killed whoever came to close it was a long time before they reached Sesshô maru and again Kagome's insides turned to frozen fear. Sesshô maru was directly facing Naraku and from the look of it he was doubting to attack Kagome wondered way and turned.

There in his hands Naraku held a struggling Miroku and limp Sango behind him stood three people she knew only t well her own older sister Kikyo, Sango and Miroku. It took Kagome a few seconds to understand that these were nothing but copies she could sense and see that they weren't real. This made her feel a bit better for to kill someone who looked so much like the ones you loved would have been almost impossible.

All around them it grew silent and Kagome sneaked a quick look behind her, the field was completely empty. Feeling a bit weird she looked back just in time to see Naraku smirk. "well great lord it has come between you and your little band of misfits to bead me, how you should wish you had never gotten involved in this." Naraku laughed y the end of his sentence and with a quick motion rendered Miroku silent.

Kagome dint even knew when she had started crying just that suddenly her cheeks were all wet and she found her self running to Sesshô maru the shikon held close to her heart. Her three companions followed her and finally the five where together. Sneaking a glance down Kagome felt sad the shikon was still a dull grey, there was no way they could kill Naraku without it and here they were like perfect targets, Sesshô maru wasn't going to like this was Kagome's last thought before her senses told her to look up.

A great ball of energy was heading right at them destroying everything in its way. Trying to move Kagome found she was bound to the ground when she looked aside she face one very livid looking Sesshô maru. "What did I told you Kagome, on the sign." Then he looked at coming death again and Kagome thought him the greatest being on the planet just then, then a thought struck her the sign he would have wanted her to move on was his own death.

The ball came crashing into them but Kagome didn't feel it yet, to wrapped up in the thought that he hadn't told her he had only gone into battle to die and he hadn't even told her, her his mate to be.

All went white for Kagome and she didn't think no longer again she felt her body raise in the attack of protection and almost unconsciously she touched the feather. The ball went back were it came from just to the point were Naraku was casting it.

Kagome was back on the grounds, time had been reset. Knowing the other didn't know Kagome made a grab for Inu yasha's and Sesshô maru's hand knowing the kitsune brother already knew what to do. The shikon was glowing a fierce pink and Kagome smiled that Naraku wasn't able to see this, all that he had fought for and he wasn't even allowed a glimpse of it before he was sent of to hell.

For some reason the shikon began to gather more energy but not only from Kagome but from the youki of those who were connected to her as well. A ball much like Naraku's started to form before the five but its size and intensity was many times that of what Naraku had hurled at them... correction was going to hurl at them.

The energy balls went at each other fro almost the same time and collided somewhere in the middle. At first Kagome thought they were just going to bounce of each other but then inch by breathtaking inch there energy gained terrain and at last they were given the few of a horror trucked face of Naraku. Kagome turned away hiding her head in Sesshô maru's chest praying the energy ball would harm her friends, knowing at the same time this was very unlikely.

She felt his arms wrap around her and his breath cares her neck when he brought his head down for a soft bittersweet kiss. The world seemed to explode. The moment the ball hit Naraku all cooped up energy was released turning the hanyou to ashes and soon not even that. The collision sent out a shock wave picking everybody up and hurling them in all directions.

After wards Kagome heard from everybody that they felt the same thing she had, like you were being turned inside out, skinned slowly and painfully until death seemed a blessed escape but it didn't come. She was happy to lose consciousness.

ooooOOOOooooOOOoooo

They didn't speak about what happened on those fields to week's even months afterwards and even then it was a sore object and only brought up reluctantly. Kagome had been devastated when they couldn't find the bodies of Sango and Miroku and had locked her self in a room crying for there lose.

No one had been able o reach her until one sunny day Sango and Miroku themselves turned up, it appeared that the blast had hurled them a good many miles away and Miroku had ended up with a mild case of amnesia and Sango had thought it too dangeres to move him for the first few day's it hadn't exactly helped that they landed in the middle of no were.

Back up in no time Kagome found it a hard task to clam Sesshô maru down and assure him everything was all right, but the dog demon never did become his old stoic self a thing Inu yasha was greatly pleased with.

The mating was completed some month after the big battle and Kagome almost fell inhuman her self when Sesshô maru took her to his apartment in the city to get away from the youkai and friendly but unwanted suggestions of a certain monk.

The people here were still the same like nothing ever happened, it was then that Kagome thought about that to them noting had happened. It was a strange sensation and an unsettling one. When they left the city Kagome asked if they didn't have to go back there if things weren't desperate, she didn't belong with these humans anymore. Sesshô maru readily agreed.

It was a few months after that that Kagome showed up with an extended belly on Miroku's and Sango's wedding. Congratulations and money was exchanged at a high rate that day until Kagome found out about the bet and made them donate the money in war child.

FFFFFFFFIIIIIINNNNNIIIISSSSSHHHHHHHEEEEEEEDDDDDDD

a/n: well I bet you never thought it would end but here it is, I know it wasn't all that flashy or that this is the best fanfic but I'm still proud. This chapter is dedicated to all those who lived with it from beginning to end and enjoyed it, so there you go guys I bet you know who you are even if I don't.

Then there is one last request I would like to make and that is to ask to all those who enjoyed this story to leave me a review. I would appreciate it highly. (Gods I'm going all emotional again.) Lots of love and his and kisses from Panthera and that you have enjoyed my story. Maybe I'll hear from you.

For the last time responses to reviewers:

Anigen: well thank you very much and I hope you enjoyed the end.

Dagorwen of Ithilien: hé you changed your name again, I think its still great do. And I know I don't update all that fast but I hope the end was worth waiting for.

Stoictimer: glad you enjoyed the plot twist and I hope you enjoyed my ending.


End file.
